Full Circle
by Efi Taph
Summary: A DaDr, new DaDr and DaVr fanfic. Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you? Another work from Myself and Rhealm. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter I_

Dib let out a loud yelp as he found himself smashing into a pile of garbage at the end of a dark alley way, moments later his partner in earth saving and resident school counselor, Mr. Dwicky was thrown on top of him.

Dwicky groaned, and then pushed himself up as he realized he was on top of his partner. "Sorry...!"

Dib growled and sat up rubbing his head. "Damn, where's Zim? ...And what just happened?"

"I... I don't know..." Dwicky looked around for the video camera he had been carrying when they were thrown.

Dib grumbled and stood up storming around looking for his weapons. "Where is this place anyway? I've never seen this alley before."

Dwicky frowned at the houses on either side of them. "I think I've been here before..." His attention was drawn to the camcorder on the ground a few yards away, and he went to retrieve it.

Dib crossed his arms grumbling. "At least we have proof now right?"

"Wrong." Dwicky sighed, holding up the destroyed tape.

"What?!" Dib ran over grabbing the camera from him. "What happened?!"

"It must've come out of the camera when it hit the concrete."

Dib groaned. "Now what?!"

"Now we need to find Zim."

"I know that! But where do we look? He must have teleported us somewhere; last I saw we were in his base."

Dwicky turned to assess their surroundings... and froze.

Dib noticed this before he could rant more. "What is it?"

The man dragged Dib to stand in front of him, pointing toward the alley where they had come from. "Imagine a fence and walkway there."

"Fine but I don't see where this is-" Dib froze. "Oh god..."

"What's missing?"

"Zim's house..."

"Exactly." Dwicky stared. "There's no way he could leave that fast... is there?"

Dib shook his head. "No, not without leaving something and making a mess..."

"What other explanation is there?"

Dib's eyes widened. "I-it couldn't be…" he broke into a run over to the neighbors house and stole they're uncollected news paper ripping it open to see the date.

Dwicky frowned and walked to stand beside his companion. "What is it?"

Dib hung his head and shoved the paper at Dwicky. "Look at the date..."

He did so, eyes widening. "That's not possible!"

"Oh yes it is." Dib ran his hands through his hair nervously. "He's used time travel before."

"But... how did he do it? Wouldn't he need special equipment or something?"

"His entire base is equipment!" Dib shouted tugging at his hair harshly. "This is just brilliant! Zim's in our time taking over the world and we're stuck here!"

"Okay, um..." Dwicky tugged at his tie. "Well... at least we aren't underground?"

Dib growled glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm trying to be positive!"

"There's nothing positive here!"

Dwicky sighed in irritation. "Sorry, I'm a counselor. I try to make things positive. It's my job."

"Well you're job isn't helping!"

"Neither are you!"

"I know that!"

Dwicky threw his hands into the air, giving up.

Dib sighed hanging his head. "What do we do now?"

"I don't think we'll be going home soon, so... We need somewhere to stay."

"Know anyone we can stay with?"

"Not anyone that would recognize me. I was... a little different than I am now."

"Really?" Dib thought wondering what Dwicky would be like as a kid, and then shrugged it off. "I guess we'll need an apartment or something... which means we need jobs..."

"I guess I could apply at the middle school..."

Dib nodded, "Yeah, I could get a job at one of the fast food places, there always hiring."

Dwicky nodded in return. "I have some money... Cards are no good here..."

"No I wouldn't expect your money to carry over to before you got it."

"Yeah." He sighed, pulling out his wallet.

"Well, come on... Until we can figure out how to get home we'll have to do here..." Dib grumbled storming off towards town.

Dwicky stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and hurried to follow.

Dib walked through the town looking for signs for open apartments.

"Hey, Dib... A motel might be better until we have money for rent."

Dib nodded. "You got the money right?"

He made an affirmative noise. "Enough cash for a few days..."

"Alright, then we'll do that for now." Dib stopped and waited for Dwicky to catch up. "You know a cheap one?"

"It's not great, but... Yeah. Here." He started walking.

Dib followed hoping Dwicky was right.

Dwicky led him to a run-down, dirty motel.

Dib scrunched his face up at it but continued following Dwicky inside.

"One room, please." Dwicky smiled cheerfully at the tired man behind the desk.

"One room?" The man droned turning around and grabbing a key. "You got the money?"

"Yes." He pulled out enough for one night. "Uh... How much does it cost to add a bed?"

"Add a bed?" The man gave him a funny look. "You're joking right?"

"Well the room only has one bed, right...?"

"Yes."

"So how much would it be for an extra bed?"

"More n' you got I'll tell ya that." The man scoffed holding out his hand for the basic payment.

Dwicky sighed and handed over the money.

The man grabbed the bills from him and tossed the key at him. "Third door on your left."

He gave Dib an apologetic smile, leading him to the door with the key in hand.

Dib groaned following him. "So who gets the bed?"

"You can have it, I guess..." Dwicky unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Dib followed looking around. "It's really small..."

Dwicky sighed and locked the door behind them, switching on the light. "It's cheap, and that's what we need right now."

"Yeah..." Dib flopped onto the bed listening to it squeak loudly. "Heh, no hiding anything here..."

The man gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"...Nothing." He sighed and went to a ratted, lumpy plush chair, sitting down.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Learn to take a joke."

He brought his knees up, trying to get in a position comfortable enough to sleep in.

Dib sighed and kicked his shoes off curling up on top of the bed not trusting the cleanliness of the hotel enough to get under the covers. "Good night..."

"Night..."

Dib sighed again and glanced over at Dwicky who looked pretty miserable.

Dwicky shifted a bit, his legs too long to allow him to curl up.

Rolling his eyes Dib sat up and slid off the bed. "Here, you can have it, I prefer sleeping upright anyway."

He blinked. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes I'm sure." Dib grabbed Dwicky's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

He stumbled to his feet, going to the bed. "Okay... Um... Thanks."

"Mmhmm..." Dib nodded crawling into the chair and pulling his knees to his chest before closing his eyes.

Dwicky curled up on the bed after shutting off the light, drifting to sleep.

Dib sighed sitting uncomfortably on the chair. It was cold and he couldn't seem to get to sleep. His eyes kept wandering over to the bed he'd given up and the gently sleeping man on top of it.

Dwicky slept soundly, even though the bed wasn't really comfortable.

Dib finally gave up and stood from the chair walking over to the bed. He looked away before swallowing and prodding Dwicky in the back.

The man let out a soft sound, opening his eyes just a little to look at him sleepily.

"Hey... Dwicky?" Dib asked avoiding looking at him. "C-can I sleep with you?"

Dwicky blinked tiredly, and then scooted over to make room for him.

Dib blushed a little and crawled into the bed snuggling up next to Dwicky. "Thanks..."

"Mmhm... warmer this way..."

Dib blushed more but nuzzled further against Dwicky. "Yeah..."

Dwicky was asleep again.

Dib rolled his eyes and, using Dwicky's comfort, fell asleep himself.

Dwicky woke up a bit later, a lot less sore than he thought he would be. Dib slept on clinging to him tightly. He smiled a little, patting his head gently.

Dib mumbled in his sleep and curled up losing some of his grip on Dwicky. Dwicky carefully slid out of his arms. Dib whined and snuggled up to where Dwicky had been absorbing his left over warmth.

He sighed softly, pulling off his undershirt and laying it over Dib's shoulders before pulling his shoes on.

"You returnin' the key? Or you stayin' another night?" The man at the counter asked as Dwicky tried to leave.

"Staying another night." He held out the money for him.

The man took it greedily and stuffed it in to the register. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah..." He shook his head and walked toward the school.

The front doors were, as per usual, the only ones that were unlocked. But they seemed to be propped open for some reason today.

He cleared his throat as he reached the main office.

"Yes can I help you?" A secretary droned in a nasally voice.

"Yes, I would like to apply for the counseling position."

"The position has already been filled sir, by a mister Rivera."

"O-oh..." Dwicky bit his lip, but thought fast. "I apologize, my name is John Rivera. I wasn't aware that it had already been approved."

"Oh, well in that case." The secretary pressed a button on her intercom. "Principal White, Mr. Rivera is here."

Dwicky waited, shifting a little.

Moments later a short lady emerged from the principal's office. "Ahh, Mr. Rivera, I'm glad you came to the middle school first. I know I'm typically at the high school but some things came up, you know how kids are. Actually we weren't expecting you for at least two or three months. You must have finished your divorce swiftly then. Oh well no time for chat; follow me I'll take you to your office." Mrs. White spoke all of this in the same breath completely keeping Dwicky from saying a word throughout it all.

He blinked and followed, relieved.

Mrs. White led him out of the middle school and up to the high school. "The counselors up here barely ever last a week, the kids are insane. Stupid public schools. Though there is one kid you'll probably be seeing a lot of, he's the worst here, little freak believes in aliens."

Dwicky's chest tightened. "I-... is that so?"

"Uh, yeah, total nut job; we're hoping maybe you can get through to him."

"I'll try my best."

Mrs. White nodded. "I sure hope that you do, you are the best there is after all, almost have your doctorate too I believe your file said." She led Dwicky through the halls of the high school and towards the office. "Here's where you'll be. There's a phone in the desk and a small mini fridge under it in case you want a snack or something, though you'll have to fill it up yourself." Mrs. White nodded. I'll leave you too it then."

"Ah... Yes. Thank you."

Mrs. White nodded and left returning to the middle school.

Dwicky closed the door, picking up the phone and dialing the motel room.

Dib groaned hearing the phone ring but rolled out of bed anyway. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me. I've got the job, but they think I'm someone else. We have at least a couple months for that. Come to the high school."

Dib sighed closing his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and whined before pulling his shoes back on. He noticed the undershirt and rolled his eyes. "I have a coat..." he grabbed it nonetheless and stuffed it into an inside pocket in his coat before trudging up to the high school.

Dwicky sighed and looked through the files, wincing at how similar his own file looked to Dib's in the future.

Moments later a knock came at the door to the counselor's office and Dib stepped in not waiting to be told he could. "I hope you're not busy right now." He laughed plopping down in the chair in front of Dwicky.

Dwicky chuckled a bit. "This is a bit familiar, isn't it?"

Dib smiled. "You have no idea." He noticed the large folder on the desk. "Hah, so there WAS someone as troublesome as me, come on spill who is it?"

"Uh..." He put the file away. "Confidential... yeah."

Dib pouted. "Oh come on, maybe it's someone I know."

Dwicky laughed nervously, locking the drawer.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Since when are you mister secretive?"

"Since we're in the past."

"I bet it's something really juicy."

"Yeah." He sighed, rubbing his face.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Well whatever, I guess I just need a job now huh?"

"You need to go to school, too, Dib."

Dib groaned. "I'll go to school in my own time."

"No. I'll get you registered here."

"But I don't WANT to go to school here!"

A soft knocking came at the door.

Dwicky blinked. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a shy boy stepped into the room. "Umm, I'm here for my usual appointment..." He spoke eying Dib and Dwicky curiously. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a big green alien head on it and a rainbow striped long sleeve shirt under it. He wore a small alien shaped back pack and his tight jeans had a few rips and tears in them that were covered up with patches of multicolored fabrics and very ratty looking sandals. His hair was black and it looked like he was a very rough sleeper and never brushed it.

Dwicky stared for a long moment before standing. "Dib...? You're excused."

"What? Hey, wait a minute," Dib said, glancing back and forth between Dwicky and the strange boy.

"Umm, if this is a bad time I could come back later..." The boy said meekly

"Dib." Dwicky ushered the boy out as he pulled the colorful boy in. "Go find job applications." He shut the door with a sigh.

Dib stared back at the door confused. "What the heck…?"

**QQQQQ**


	2. Chapter 2

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter II_

"Umm, h-hi… you're new…" The boy nodded at Dwicky. "I'm Dwicky." He held his hand out to shake.

He swallowed and hesitantly shook his hand. "Dw... uh... Dr. Rivera..."

"Doctor? Wow… that must have taken a long time."

He laughed a bit. "Um... yeah. Anyway, have a seat."

The younger Dwicky walked over and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

Dwicky tore his eyes away, walking around the desk to sit in his own chair. "I'm guessing that you're Dwicky." _That sounded mean... I need to be careful._

"Uh... yeah..." Little Dwicky said a bit nervous now, wondering how bad this counselor would be. "I-I told you that when I came in.."

"Oh... Yeah, sorry. I'm still a little nervous. New job and all."

"Oh," Younger Dwicky said squeaking involuntarily. "Uh, s-sorry, that happens sometimes..." He relaxed a little bit at Dwicky's nervousness.

He smiled a little. He was talking to himself, what did he have to worry about? Well. One thing. The high school counselor had been the one to crush his dream.

The younger Dwicky smiled a little but at Dwicky's silence it wavered and he looked away.

Dwicky sighed. What now? He couldn't just crush himself like that... but if he didn't, it could alter history. He pulled out the file.

Little Dwicky was feeling a lot more uncomfortable now at the silence. "u-um.." his voice cracked as he spoke. "S-so... seen any good movies?"

Dwicky laughed, smiling afterward. He had been such a dork as a freshman. But it was kinda cute.

The younger Dwicky blushed at the laugh shutting himself up figuring Dwicky was laughing at him.

Dwicky gave the boy a smile. "Have you?"

"Uh, me? Yeah, uhhh there was one I saw last weekend! It was great. It was about alien invaders!" He smiled nervously.

"So you like alien stuff?"

"Yeah..." he eyed the large file. "But you probably already know that..."

Dwicky nodded. "Why are you so interested in them?"

"Well... I've always believed there had to be more out there then what we can see... maybe something wonderful..." little Dwicky sighed.

"Tell me, Dwicky. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Umm..." Dwicky thought about it... "I'd like to go to outer space! A-and explore other planets..."

"An astronaut, maybe?"

"Maybe. ." Dwicky sighed. "But I'm not much into government restricted organizations... maybe I could break into area 51..."

"That would probably be suicide, though," Dwicky said, reading the rest of his thought.

"Yeah..." Younger Dwicky sighed. "I guess I don't really know... I've always wanted to meet a real live alien though..."

Dwicky bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell this kid to give up? It was himself, for goodness sake. It went against his heart.

Younger Dwicky merely sat silently waiting for the onslaught of insults that normally came at this time.

It would screw up history...! He couldn't risk--- "What about becoming a paranormal investigator?"

"A what?" the little Dwicky looked up curiously. "What's that?"

"Someone who studies paranormal activity." _What am I doing?!_ "Ghosts, werewolves, aliens, stuff like that." _Stop!_ "Though, since you are particularly interested in aliens," _Stop, stop, stop...!_ "I would suggest ufology." _Shit._

Younger Dwicky's eyes widened and he looked like he'd just received a gift from god. "T-that's a real job!?"

Dwicky couldn't help but smile softly. "Yeah."

"Oh wow!" He pulled his knees to his chest to hide his enormous grin. "T-thank you."

"Anytime..." He sighed. "The people here think you're crazy..."

"But I'm not!" little Dwicky jumped to nimbly to his feet. "They're just so close minded about everything."

He chuckled. "Believe me, I know."

Little Dwicky grinned. "Thank you... you're the best counselor I've ever been to see."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "But for the sake of my new job, can we pretend like I'm crushing your little spirit?"

Dwicky giggled. "Sure Dr. Rivera. Anything you want."

_That's right. I'm Dr. Rivera for now._ "Thank you. Do you have scheduled counseling appointments already?"

"Yeah." Dwicky nodded. "I come in at this time every day, except Wednesday, On Wednesdays I come at lunch time."

"Ah... Tomorrow's Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah that's right." Dwicky nodded then laughed. "Still got jet lag huh? I heard you moved from across the country."

"Something like that." Dwicky smiled. "So what else do you like?"

"Umm..." Little Dwicky thought about it for a while. "Talking."

Dwicky nodded. "Well I'm obviously here for that one."

"Yeah you are." Dwicky giggled again. "I like helping people too."

"Do you?" He kept his smile soft.

"Yeah, I makes me feel good." He grinned wide. He paused for a moment. "Hey who was that other kid in here earlier anyway? I've never seen him."

"Uh... My nephew. He moved with me."

"Oh, neat." Dwicky smiled innocently.

Dwicky felt a little warm, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was almost like when he started really talking with Dib.

Little Dwicky started to look around the room as he waited for Dwicky to talk more. Normally the other councilors loved to ask questions.

"Tell me a little more about yourself."

Younger Dwicky smirked. "I'm single."

Dwicky coughed a little into his hand, blushing.

Little Dwicky laughed a little nervously, blushing. "Sorry... I'm just kidding... but I am single, no body likes to be around me..."

Dwicky cleared his throat, smiling a bit. "Like you said, people are closed-minded."

"Yeah... " he sighed. "But it's still no fun being all alone..."

"Well... I'm here for you to talk to."

Little Dwicky nodded then shook his head. "I want somebody to talk too who isn't doing it because they have too..."

"Hmm..." Dwicky leaned forward a bit. "I didn't have to tell you about the paranormal jobs. I told you because I like you."

"...Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah, really."

"Thank you..." Little Dwicky smiled sweetly. "I like you too..."

Dwicky chuckled. "I'm glad. It looks like you need someone who doesn't think you need to be 'cured'."

Little Dwicky blushed. "Yeah..." He glanced up at Dwicky again. "Seriously… thank you..."

He smiled cheerfully. "No problem."

A small buzzing sound went off and echoed through the room a little. Younger Dwicky sighed and stood up. "Time for me to go..."

"Ah..." He stood, moving around the desk to hold his hand out for Dwicky. "It was really nice talking to you, Dwicky."

Younger Dwicky took the offered hand and shook it happily. "Same here Dr. Rivera..." he paused and glanced at the floor for a moment before taking a quick step forward and wrapping his arms around Dwicky. "Thank you."

Dwicky blinked, smiling a little and smoothing down the boy's messy hair. It didn't do much. He laughed a bit. "Your hair is a mess..."

Little Dwicky smirked. "You're one to talk, yours is much worse." he nuzzled into Dwicky's chest a little when he wasn't rejected and sighed contently. "This feels nice..."

Dwicky smiled softly. _Yeah... I know it does._ "I'm glad..." Dwicky held him close for a moment. "You should get back to class."

"I'll see you tomorrow right? You're not going to quit after one day are you?"

He laughed. "No, I'll be here tomorrow. Lunch, right?"

"That's right." Little Dwicky grinned wide.

Dwicky brushed a little bit of hair from his younger self's face. "See you then."

Little Dwicky nodded and pulled away reluctantly. "See you..."

"Don't forget your backpack."

"Oh right!" he snatched it up and held it close. "Thanks..."

Dwicky chuckled and waved.

Little Dwicky grinned wide as he left the office slowly and then rushed back to class.

Dwicky slowly lowered himself back into his chair and let his head fall on the desk with a groan. "What have I done..."

**QQQQQ**


	3. Chapter 3

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter III_

Dib paced the floor of their hotel room anxiously, the job hunt hadn't gone very well, and he REALLY wanted to know what Dwicky was hiding from him... and why he seemed to be late coming back.

Dwicky sighed as he pushed the door of the motel room open, rubbing his face tiredly.

Dib jumped into his path. "AHA! What are you hiding?!"

"Gah!" He jumped, stumbling back against the door. "D-Dib! Don't do that!"

Dib crossed his arms glaring at Dwicky.

"I... I'm not hiding anything."

"Then what was in that file? Who was that kid?"

He sighed a little, walking to the bed and sitting down. "You know how I used to believe in aliens...?"

"Used too? you still should, we were fighting Zim after all."

"I know, but... I mean, how I gave up on the paranormal for a while and became a counselor."

"Well yeah, I know about that..."

"That kid is the only person that believes in aliens, Dib. What does that make him?"

Dib froze. "O-oh no.. no way." A huge grin spread across his face. "THAT was YOU?!" he burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh!"

Dib snorted trying to stop but couldn't. "I-I can't! Ahahah! Did you SEE what he- YOU were wearing?!"

He sighed, groaning and flopping back onto the bed.

Dib continued to snicker. "So, you were always gay then?"

Dwicky blushed and frowned. "So what if I was?"

"Nothing nothing, I just never realized you were so, eh.. Flamboyant, about it."

He sighed sadly. "It was a long time ago..."

Dib chuckled. "You're younger self is complete jail bait..." Dib froze after saying this and turned on Dwicky. "You didn't try anything did you?"

"What?! No!" Dwicky covered his face. "God, that's so weird to even think about!"

Dib shrugged. "Hey, I'm just asking. I know how hard it is for you to resist little alien obsessing boys."

He rose a brow at Dib. "Mhm."

Dib rolled his eyes and sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

Dwicky closed his eyes. "...I told him-- ...me... to look into ufology."

Dib nodded. "Hmm, a quiet job... I prefer investigating, much more fun."

"Dib, I was supposed to tell him to give it all up."

"So? Whats wrong with giving him a little hope?"

"I've altered history."

Dib eyed him curiously. "It doesn't seem like it... You're still you... I'm still me. What's the problem?"

Dwicky sighed and rolled over onto his side. "I'm just worried, is all..."

"Well as long as you don't do anything else, this should fix itself." Dib sighed kicking back in the uncomfortable chair.

His stomach growled. "...We haven't eaten since we got here..."

Dib groaned. "I noticed... But we can't afford it.. can we?"

Dwicky pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand out for Dib. "Let's go get something cheap, at least."

"Sure, anything edible is fine by me." Dib said jumping up.

Dwicky walked to the nearest fast-food place with Dib.

Dib followed him inside all to eager for food "Welcome to MacMeatys how can I help you?" An all to chipper and familiar voice asked.

"Dwicky?" The man blinked. That's right... He had worked here for a while.

Dib snorted a little at seeing the younger one. "Oh hi Mr. Rivera." Little Dwicky smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Can I help you?"

"Ah... Yeah. Dib, what do you want to eat?"

Dib grinned and shrugged. "I don't know what I want," He whispered to Dwicky. "But I think I know what you have your eyes on."

Dwicky elbowed him in his side. "Anyway... We're kind of tight on money right now, Dwicky. What's the most I can get for... three dollars?"

Dwicky blushed nervously. "Well.. not much I'm afraid to say... maybe a Burger and fries..."

He winced. "Five?"

"Umm.. Two burgers and an order of fries." Dwicky blushed more feeling more embarrassed.

"Are you okay with that, Dib...?"

Dib nodded. "I'm okay with anything, and if I'm still hungry afterwards I'll just.. eat your tie or something." he laughed.

Dwicky shoved his shoulder playfully before turning to his younger self. "We'll get two burgers and an order of fries."

"Alright, that'll be four fifty-three," Little Dwicky held his hand out taking five bills from Dwicky. "I'll have it right out." he grinned wide

Dwicky smiled back. "Thanks." He stepped aside with Dib so the next people could order.

A few minutes later little Dwicky came back to the counter holding out a tray with the order. "Go ahead and take a seat I'll bring it to you."

Dwicky chuckled, steering Dib to one of the small tables.

Little Dwicky walked out from behind the counter and towards the table holding the tray in one hand, swaying his hips as he walked grinning wide.

Dwicky blushed a little, glancing away.

Dib snorted watching the display. "Here's your order sirs. I hope you enjoy." Little Dwicky set tray down and put his hand on his hips.

Dwicky looked back at him. "Oh. Dwicky, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Hmm? Sure. What do you need?"

"Could you maybe get my nephew a job here?"

Dwicky looked Dib up and Down. "Sure!" He smiled wide again. "I'll get him an application right now."

"Thank you very much."

"It's no problem." Little Dwicky went to get an application.

Dwicky smiled at Dib. "There. You have a potential job."

"Brilliant, a job with the flirty flamboyant younger you." Dwicky chuckled and Dib rolled his eyes grabbing a burger. "I'll do it for the food!"

Dwicky started to eat his own burger, pushing the fries toward Dib.

Dib ate the burger quickly and grabbed a handful of fries. "Mmm, I love food..."

"I can tell." He ruffled his hair.

Moments later little Dwicky returned. "Well here's the form. Just fill it out and you can give it to me in school if you want me to turn it in."

Dwicky smiled at the boy. "I'm registering him tomorrow."

"Cool! What grade are you In?"

"Tenth." Dib stated stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Just a year above you, Dwicky."

Dwicky grinned. "Then we might still have some classes together!~"

"That would be nice."

Dib shrugged. "Sure." he took the form from little Dwicky. "I'll fill it out tonight."

"Thank you again, Dwicky."

"Don't mention it." He giggled. "I love to help people after all..."

He smiled cheerfully. "I know. When do you get off work? We can walk you home."

Dib snickered looking over at Dwicky. Little Dwicky didn't notice. "Umm.. in about thirty minutes."

"Do you want us to wait for you?"

Little Dwicky blushed looking away. "Y-you don't have too..." His voice cracked as he said it Despite his words, it was obvious he wanted them to.

Dwicky chuckled. "Thirty minutes isn't long, and it's getting dark. We'll wait for you."

Little Dwicky let out a joyful squeak and bounced a little. "Thank you!"

He smiled. "You should get back to work."

"Oh right..." Little Dwicky blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I'll just do that then!"

"Go on." Dwicky gave the boy a little push, still smiling.

Little Dwicky giggled again and ran off back behind the counter.

Dwicky went back to his food, smiling.

Dib rolled his eyes. "You're such a flirt."

"I can't help it."

Dib laughed loudly. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I figure you're either gonna find some way to smash his dreams later or end up screwing him while I'm not around."

Dwicky groaned, rubbing his face. "Don't say that..."

Dib laughed again. "Come on I'm just teasing you." He took on a more serious expression. "But really.. If you think it's going to be that bad to the time stream how are you going to smash his dreams?"

"...I don't know if I can do that to myself..."

"Then get someone else too..." Dib paused and grinned evilly. "I'll do it. I've always wondered what kind of kick all the other kids got from making fun of me."

"You're really going to convince someone that there's no such thing as aliens?"

"I could try." Dib shrugged.

"I don't think that would work..." He sighed, leaning back.

"Then you'll have to do it."

Dwicky closed his eyes, nodding a little. "For now, just play nice, okay...? Try to be his friend..."

Dib rolled his eyes. "I think he's more interested in you."

He ignored the statement, sighing.

Dib shook his head. "Okay, I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

Dib smiled. "Don't mention it."

Dwicky watched the clock as the minutes ticked by, waiting for his younger self to be done with work.

**QQQQQ**


	4. Chapter 4

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter IV_

"Hey? Hey uhh.. uncle Rivera." Dib jabbed him in the side.

Dwicky blinked, turning to Dib. "Hm?"

"You fell asleep." little Dwicky laughed.

Dwicky blushed. "O-oh... Sorry..."

"It's okay." Little Dwicky cheered.

Dib rolled his eyes covering his ears. He leaned over to whisper in Dwicky's ear. "Your squeaky voice is annoying. Shut yourself up already." he groaned. "Now I know how Gaz felt..."

Dwicky frowned a little at him, personally finding it cute. He stood, smiling at the smaller Dwicky. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Little Dwicky bounced on his heels smiling wide. He grabbed Dwicky's hand and started dragging him out of the restaurant.

Dib stared and stood up slowly. "Oh yeah sure don't worry about me, I'll catch up." He grumbled and followed them from a distance. "Can't stand that damn squeaking anyway."

Dwicky smiled softly at his younger self, chest warming with nostalgia and something unnamed.

Little Dwicky swung their arms back and forth happily as he lead Dwicky and Dib to his home, which surprisingly, wasn't too far away from their hotel.

Dwicky looked up at his old house almost sadly.

"This is where you used to live?" Dib asked quietly coming up behind him.

Dwicky nodded, then went to the front door with the other boy. "Have a good night, Dwicky."

Little Dwicky smiled and leaned against him for a few moments. "Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay!" Little Dwicky squeaked before pulling away to go inside. "See ya~!"

Dwicky waved to the boy, sighing when he closed the door.

"You, REALLY like him don't you?" Dib asked coming up behind Dwicky.

"I... can't help it..."

Dib looked at him confused. "And why is that do you think?"

"Well... because he's me, obviously, but... I just..."

Dib nudged him. "Come on out with it."

"He's cute."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Funny, I find him really annoying..."

"Well... you find me annoying anyway..." He sighed softly, turning and starting to walk back. "Let's go..."

Dib sighed. "Oh come on Dwicky," he ran up beside him. "You know I'm only teasing you. You're like a big brother to me."

Dwicky smiled just a little, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Dib smiled wrapping an arm around him as well. "SO, uncle Rivera, how do you plan to get the boy this time?"

Dwicky sighed dramatically. "I don't know. It's a little awkward, him being me and all."

"But he doesn't know that." Dib grinned mischievously. "So it sees you've got the advantage here you know. After all you already know what to do to make him happy."

Dwicky chuckled. "True..." He smiled. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, how about you go on a date or something? Maybe you could get him to spend the night even." Dib grinned wide. "I'll even leave the hotel in case you guys wanna try something."

Dwicky laughed a bit and mussed up Dib's hair. "You're a real friend, Dib." He laughed more, mood considerably better than it had been.

"I know I am." Dib laughed. "So, how about we get some money and you two go to dinner? where do you like to eat?"

"Asian food was always my favorite."

"Then we'll need to get you to a restaurant." he winked.

"We need to save some money first."

"Yeah, till then you'll have to settle for your daily appointments Hmm?"

Dwicky chuckled. "Yeah. That office is soundproof, and the door locks."

Dib's eyebrows raised. "Oh REALLY now?"

Dwicky laughed at his expression. "Yeah. Meaning no one will walk in on us doing things or talking. No, I'm not going to have sex with him in an office." He laughed more.

"Why not? He might enjoy it." Dib laughed.

Dwicky smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's probably better than our motel room anyway."

Dib ignored the kiss. "Yeah more privacy, and less squeaky." He snickered. "Take him to the motel and that squeaking sound starts going off the cops will be on you faster then my sleep cuffs on Zim."

"Eek." Dwicky smiled, unlocking the door. "You need to fill out that form, then we can sleep."

"Can do, capn'." Dib saluted and pulled the application out. "Uhh.. I think I'll have to make a lot of this up..."

"That's okay. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Dwicky sat down with him, helping him make up answers for most of the questions.

Later on Dib yawned loudly. "Are we done yet?"

"Mhm." Dwicky kissed his forehead. "Come on, sleep time."

Dib yawned and leaned back against Dwicky. "Mm kay..." he closed his eyes and started to doze off against him.

Dwicky switched the light off and laid down with him. They would need to do laundry tomorrow.

Dib slept soundly staying cuddled up close to Dwicky for warmth.

QQQ

When he woke up, Dwicky checked the clock. They had a few hours before school started. "Hey, Dib... Wake up..."

Dib groaned and nuzzled closer. "Too early..."

"Come on... we need to wash our clothes..."

Dib pouted. "Why?"

"We've been wearing these for two days. Come on..." He sat up, pulling Dib up with him. "Take a shower. I'll go wash your clothes at the little laundromat around the corner."

Dib sighed and nodded. "Fiiine." He slid out of bed tugging his shirt off as he made his way to the bathroom.

Dwicky stretched, checking his pockets for quarters. Just enough to wash and dry both of their clothes.

Dib dropped the rest of his clothes in the floor outside the bathroom before shutting the door to take a shower.

Dwicky tiredly scooped them up. "I'll be back in a little bit." He closed the door behind him, walking to the laundromat. Once Dib's clothes were washed and dried, the man brought them back.

Dib was bundled up in a towel swinging his feet boredly on the bed. "Took long enough..."

Dwicky patted the boy's head. "Sorry. They had to dry." He set the clothes in Dib's lap. "Can you take mine?" He started to unbutton his shirt.

Dib yawned grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. "Sure."

"Thank you." He placed his tie on his shirt beside Dib, along with his socks before walking to the bathroom and set his pants and underwear on the floor just outside the door.

Dib waited till Dwicky was out of sight before dropping his towel and pulling on his pants socks and underwear.

Dwicky climbed into the shower, sighing and relaxing under the hot water.

Dib gathered up all of Dwicky's clothes and rushed off to the laundry mat to clean them.

Dwicky took his time, knowing Dib wouldn't be back for a while. He closed his eyes and thought of his younger self. Part of the reason he was so attracted to him was that he was so much like Dib... well, a gay Dib. He sighed. He admired what he used to be. Wished he could go back, even.

A while later Dib returned with Dwicky's now clean clothes. "I think we're late for school Dwicky." He shouted pounding on the bathroom door as Dwicky had yet to come out.

Dwicky jerked out of his daydreaming, shivering heavily when he realized the water had gotten beyond cold. Hurriedly, he shut it off, grabbing a towel.

Dib tapped his foot impatiently as he heard Dwicky scuffling around in the bathroom. "I'm just gonna leave them here." he dropped the clothes in front of the door and flopped down on the bed.

Dwicky sighed and opened the door a little, taking the clothes and getting dressed.

Dib closed his eyes to rest as he waited.

Dwicky walked out, rubbing warmth into his arms. "Ready to go?" A small snoring sound came from the bed. He smiled a little, sitting next to Dib.

Dib slept soundly having been too tired from the night before to have wanted to be awake anyway.

Dwicky pet the boy's hair a little sadly. He really liked Dib. A lot. Too bad he had no chance. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and remove the boy's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. "I'll register you tomorrow..." Dwicky stood and went to leave, willing to let the boy rest for the day.

Little Dwicky stood nervously outside the counselors office. He hadn't seen nor heard from Mr. Rivera since he arrived at school. "I-I hope he's not mad at me..."

Dwicky approached the boy with an apologetic smile. "Hey, sorry... I'm here."

Little Dwicky gasped. "You're here!"

"Sorry, I arrived a bit late today." He opened the office door, gesturing the boy inside.

Little Dwicky smiled and inwardly sighed in relief. He had always been one to come on too strong with his feelings.

He shut the door behind them and sighed, smiling. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright I guess..." Little Dwicky tried to force a smile but he was still a little upset.

Dwicky rose a brow, locking the door. "You can't fool me, Dwicky. What's wrong?"

Little Dwicky sighed. "We had to make a presentation about what we wanted to be when we got out of high school..."

He sat on the arm of the chair, gesturing for him to sit in it. "What did you do yours on?"

Little Dwicky blushed. "Ufology..."

"Come on... Sit." Little Dwicky looked away and sat down sadly. "So what happened?"

"Everyone laughed at me as usual... the Teacher gave me detention for making a mockery of the assignment..."

He sighed, laying a hand on the boy's head. "I'm sorry... You can blame me if you want..."

"No.. it was my fault... I shouldn't have been so STUPID." Little Dwicky pulled his knees to his chest. "Aliens... they don't even have proof of them you know... just weirdos seeing spots in the sky..."

Dwicky's chest tightened, and he knelt in front of the chair, taking the boy's hands. "Listen to me. You aren't stupid. Don't give up on what you believe in."

Little Dwicky's eyes were watering and he refused eye contact. "How do you know?"

Without thinking, he took the boy's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. He smirked gently. "They exist."

"H-how would you know? you're just a counselor."

"No. I'm not."

"Oh sorry.. Doctor." Little Dwicky spat spitefully closing his eyes as a few tears finally rolled down his face.

"Dwicky..." he whispered sadly, wiping the tears away. "That's not what I meant..."

Little Dwicky just sniffled a little reaching up to try and wipe his tears away.

"Your proof is right in front of you..."

Little Dwicky froze and looked up at Dwicky. "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled softly. "I am your proof."

Little Dwicky's eyes widened. He slowly placed his hand onto of Dwicky's. "Y-you mean..."

Dwicky kissed him deeply. Little Dwicky was frozen as he was kissed. He couldn't seem to get himself to move. Dwicky pulled away after a moment. "I... I'm sorry... I just..."

Little Dwicky grabbed his hand and pulled him back kissing him as he had. When he pulled back he spoke. "Prove it too me..."

"Mm..." He smiled softly, eyes closed. "I'm here... to visit your planet... you, specifically..." Dwicky opened his eyes. "In the future... you're miserable... Your dreams were crushed when you were young, and you had to give up on them..."

Little Dwicky's eyes widened. "Y-you're from the future too?"

He nodded. "My disguise... is in your image."

Little Dwicky blushed looking up at him. "O-oh.. wow..."

"I'm sorry... Is this awkward now...? Me looking like you..."

"N-no! No of course not.. i-it's just..." he shook his head. "What makes me so special?"

"No one believes that we exist..." He closed his eyes again. "You did. You didn't deserve to be broken the way you were, just because others couldn't see the truth past their closed-mindedness..."

"There are more of you?"

He smiled sweetly. "Mhm."

Little Dwicky grinned wide. "T-that's amazing!"

"Unfortunately... my disguise is locked. I can't take it off and show you..."

"Oh.. T-that's okay!" Little Dwicky hugged him tightly. "I believe you..."

Dwicky held him close, nuzzling his hair. "Also... I'm... attracted to you..."

Little Dwicky blushed deeply. "O-oh..." He swallowed nervously. "Um... w-why is that?"

"You're..." He winced, backing up. "I-I'm sorry..."

"What? What's wrong?" Little Dwicky asked pulling back a little worried he'd offended Rivera.

"I... don't want to move too quickly for you..."

"No, no! i-i was just curious is all!" he hopped out of the chair and stepped closer to Dwicky. "I-I like you too..." Dwicky smiled and stroked his cheek. Little Dwicky smiled a little. "S-so.. why are you attracted to me? D-did I do something in the future?"

"You start to fall for a boy... about your age now..." He smiled a little. "A self-proclaimed paranormal investigator. Unfortunately, though he reawakens your passion for aliens... he does not feel the same way about you."

"Oh..." Little Dwicky blushed. "So.. I'm a pedophile?..."

Dwicky chuckled, nuzzling his cheek. "I suppose... but nothing ever happens between you." He sighed softly. "Besides. What does this make me?"

"Uhh.. I don't know.. You never really answered my question anyway.. but how old are you? in alien years?"

"Alien years...? Uh... almost forty..."

"Oh." Little Dwicky blushed more. "Then you're a pedophile too."

He smiled, just a little. "I guess so."

Little Dwicky nuzzled him and sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter why you like me then..." He was quite for a while then looked up. "Now what happens?"

"I kiss you... if you'll let me..."

Little Dwicky smiled. "Okay." Dwicky lifted his chin, pressing his lips to the smaller boy's gently. Little Dwicky kissed back closing his eyes.

He moaned softly, deepening the kiss and running his fingers carefully through the messy hair.

Little Dwicky made small sounds of his own wrapping his arms around Dwicky.

"Dwicky..." he murmured.

Little Dwicky smiled. "What do I call you?"

Dwicky glanced around, seeing a bag of chips. His lips quirked into a smile. "Munchy," he whispered.

Little Dwicky giggled. "Okay, Uhh Munchy."

Dwicky smiled and kissed him again.

Little Dwicky returned the favor giggling more.


	5. Chapter 5

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter V_

Dwicky pulled him close. Little Dwicky nuzzled him hugging him tightly. "Thank you..." Dwicky kissed his hair, stroking his cheek. Little Dwicky smiled leaning into the touch. "You're gonna stay right?"

He smiled. "For now."

"Only for now?" little Dwicky asked a bit worried now.

He smiled softly. "I don't belong in this time..."

"No! I don't want you to leave!" Little Dwicky shouted clinging to him. "No on has ever believed me! N-no one's ever made me feel like this..."

Dwicky looked sad, lifting the little Dwicky's chin gently. Little Dwicky avoided looking him in the eyes feeling ashamed for admitting that. "Look at me...?"

"No.. You're mad at me..."

"Dwicky... I'm not mad..."

"You are..."

Dwicky kissed him deeply. Little Dwicky gasped and closed his eyes pushing more into it. Dwicky closed his eyes as well, tongue tracing the teen's lips.

Younger Dwicky moaned a little gripping his sides tighter. Dwicky shuddered, cheeks warming. Little Dwicky pulled closer still and ground against him, his face already a deep red color.

"Nn..." Dwicky backed up, sitting in the plush chair with little Dwicky in his lap. Little Dwicky gasped at the change in position but didn't break contact.

Dwicky kissed the boy deeper, hips shifting. Little Dwicky moaned grinding down on him again.

"Nnnngh... Dwicky..." he murmured lovingly.

"Mmm Munchy~" Little Dwicky groaned holding his body tightly to him.

Dwicky let his hands roam from the boy's female hips to his skinny torso, pushing the shirts up with it to expose that pale skin.

"Mmm~" Little Dwicky nuzzled him. Dwicky's nails gently raked down his sides.

Little Dwicky squeaked squirming around in his lap. Finally he looked up at him.

"You are amazing."

Little Dwicky blushed and looked back down. "No I'm not..."

"Yes... you are..."

"Oh really? then why does everyone hate me?"

"They don't understand you."

"No... they don't.. but you do..."

"I do."

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "That's why I want you to stay..."

He smiled softly, arms wrapped around him.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him sighing.

"So did you bring a lunch...?"

"Oh.. um.. no, I didn't have money for it today..." The teen blushed.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

Dwicky kissed down the side of his face.

Little Dwicky giggled.

He licked along his jaw.

"Mmmm~"

"Mmm...?"

Little Dwicky sighed. "I-I think I love you..."

He blushed heavily.

"S-sorry..."

Dwicky let out a shaky breath.

Little Dwicky avoided looking at him.

Dwicky touched his cheek.

Little Dwicky leaned into the touch.

"I am extremely fond of you..."

Little Dwicky drooped.

"I... I'm sorry... please..." He pulled him close. "Don't be sad... you mean more to me than anyone..."

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "So do you..."

He held him close, content to cuddle him for now.

Little Dwicky sighed not wanting to move from his arms, things were just going so fast.

Dwicky relaxed in the chair, curling the boy up in his lap and holding him against his chest.

Soon the bell rings but Little Dwicky refused to leave.

"...I can write you a note... if you want to stay longer..."

"I don't want to go back to class at all..."

He smiled a little, running his fingers soothingly through the boy's hair.

Little Dwicky sighed. "I-if you have to leave.. then I want to stay with you until you do..."

"I'm going to be here for a while..."

"Good..."

He sighed softly, smiling and kissing his cheek.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him again. "W-would you like to come over for Dinner? You can bring you're nephew..."

"He isn't my nephew..."

"I figured that..."

Dwicky closed his eyes, wondering if he should tell the boy.

"... He's that kid isn't he? The one I fell in love with?"

He smiled softly. "You're perceptive."

Little Dwicky smiled. "So he is then..."

"...Yes."

Little Dwicky sighed staring at Dwicky. "Are you really an alien?"

He nodded.

Little Dwicky nodded back. "Why is he here then?"

"He followed me."

"Why though?"

"To see the way you were? To find out more about me? I'm not sure..."

"Find out more about you?" Little Dwicky asked brainstorming.

He closed his eyes again. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm...?"

"Munchy?" Dwicky winced a little at the voice, loving it and hating the fact that it was hurting his head. He clung weakly to the little body in his lap, skin warming up. "Munchy, what's wrong?" Little Dwicky put his hand to Dwicky's forehead and hissed jerking it away. "Y-you're burning up!"

Dwicky winced again, letting out a pathetic sound.

Little Dwicky ran a hand gently though his hair. "I think you're sick..."

Dwicky leaned into the cooling hand.

Little Dwicky kissed him gently. "We need to get you home.. where are you staying?"

"Mm... motel..."

"Motel? " Little Dwicky shook his head. "That's no good.. you're coming home with me."

"But... Dib..."

"I'll get him for you."

He winced and bowed his head. "...he's sleeping... need to get him some food... blanket..."

"I'll feed you both at my house," Little Dwicky lifted Dwicky up best he could propping him over his shoulder. "L-let's just get you there first."

Dwicky let out a little whimper at being moved, but tried to stumble along beside him.

Little Dwicky did his best to carry Dwicky all the way back to his own house.

Dwicky was almost falling asleep.

Little Dwicky barely made it to his house before he collapsed under Dwicky's weight. "Come on Munchy, we have to get to my room..."

He swallowed and stood shakily.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Little Dwicky wrapped an arm around him and led him into the basement.

Dwicky allowed himself to be led, trying not to feel too dizzy.

Little Dwicky set him down on the bed and had him lay down.

Dwicky trembled a little, feeling miserable.

"You rest here, okay Munchy? Where's your hotel? I'll get Dib."

"Around... corner fr'm... the laundromat..." He groaned. "Door's locked... Key's inside with Dib..."

Little Dwicky nodded. "I'll knock." He leaned forwards and kissed Dwicky lightly. "I'll be right back."

"Mm... hm..." Dwicky tried to relax, head pounding.

Little Dwicky backed away reluctantly before turning on his heel and running for the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

_XD hehe I came up with the allergies XD I thought it would be like salt in a wound or insult to injury XD WOOP! _

_ I FOUND A BOWL! GOOD FOR ME!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter VI_

Dib was curled up on the bed, still sleeping the way Dwicky had left him earlier.

Little Dwicky rushed into the motel and began pounding on the door. "DIB!"

Dib shot up out of the bed, stumbling and landing on his ass on the floor. He winced, standing back up and heading for the door.

Little Dwicky stood at the door bouncing up and down. "Come on come on..."

He opened it tiredly. "How come you le..." Dib blinked tiredly, then sighed. "Can I help you...?"

"Munchy's Sick! He's at my house, and he told me to come get you."

"...Munchy?"

Little Dwicky nodded. "Yeah, it's okay, he told me everything."

Dib rose a brow, but decided not to ask anything until he could have a little talk with Dwicky. He rubbed his face, grabbing the key and locking the door before following him. "What all did he tell you?"

"Just about all of it really.. You two are from the future, and umm..."he blushed not sure if he should mention what he was told about his future-self and Dib.

He sighed. "What else?"

"Well, I know he's an alien... and that he likes me..."

Alien? Great. So Dwicky made something up. Wonderful. "Well... That last one is a good thing. You like him, right?"

"Well.." little Dwicky blushed. "Yeah.."

"Then there's not really any problem."

"He's a pedophile though..."

Dib started to laugh, and soon in grew out of control. Eventually he was able to stifle it to chuckles, holding his now-aching sides. "Phew... And you're gay. And if he's an alien, why should it matter?"

"W-well I guess it doesn't..." He looked at Dib. _H-he's not.. THAT bad looking..._ "U-umm.. He said.. in the future.. I'm one too..."

"What, a pedophile? ...Yeah, you kinda are. Still gay, that's for sure."

Little Dwicky bit his lip gulping, his face getting redder.

Dib gave him an odd look, then smiled a bit, ruffling his hair. "He told you about us?"

"Yes..."

"Well... We get to be partners in the future. It's really... actually, it's amazing. You're the only one who believes me about aliens."

Little Dwicky blushed looking away. "The only one who believes me is you and Munchy... and you'll be leaving soon..."

"Hey." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "You know how great it made you feel when someone finally told you that they believed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Just remember that you're going to be that person to me in the future."

Little Dwicky smiled. "I-I see why I like you..."

He blinked. "Hm...? Why?"

"You're amazing... You believe in aliens.. you're nice... and you really know how to cheer someone up..."

Dib laughed a little, patting his head. "Hurry up and get older. Your voice is still annoying." Dib looked around. "Are we almost there?"

Little Dwicky smiled. "Yeah, just around the corner."

"Any idea how he got sick?"

Little Dwicky shook his head. "No.. he just suddenly got a fever."

Dib sighed, nodding. "Okay..."

Little Dwicky lead him quickly the rest of the way to the house and down to the basement. "Munchy?"

Dwicky was panting and sweating, limp on the bed.

Little Dwicky gasped and ran over to him. "Oh no.. he's gotten worse..."

Dwicky groaned quietly at the sudden assault of noise, head feeling as though it would explode any second.

Dib winced. "Dwicky, do you have any headache medicine? Fever-reducers?"

"Y-yeah.. in the bathroom." He took off at a run towards the small bathroom downstairs.

Dwicky shook a little, trying to calm his breathing.

Dib came to his side and pulled his hair out of his face. "What happened?"

He shook his head just barely. "...sh...ower...?"

"Shower? How did you get sick taking a shower?"

"...nn... too long... cold..."

Dib sighed. "You've got to pay more attention Dwicky..."

"...s... sorr...y..."

Dib sighed and stroked his hair. "It's alright, not like we can do anything about it now anyway..."

Dwicky leaned into the touch.

"The other Dwicky's gonna get you some medicine.. but when you get better we need to talk about this alien thing." Dib rolled his eyes. "If you're going to make up things you have to clue me in you know."

Dwicky just whimpered softly, needing Dib's cold hands.

Dib continued stroking Dwicky's hair until little Dwicky returned. "Okay, I got some Tylenol and some ibuprofen..."

Dib nodded. "I'll try to get him to sit up. Can you get some water?"

"Oh right! be right back." Little Dwicky handed Dib the pills and ran off again.

Dib sighed. "Alright, come on..." He carefully tried to get Dwicky up.

Little Dwicky rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it up with water before running back down to his room.

Dib had managed to prop Dwicky up enough that swallowing wouldn't choke him, but he had to sit behind him on the bed to keep him from falling back down. "Dwicky, can you give him the medicine? Hands are kinda full..."

Little Dwicky nodded and took the pills. "Which one?"

"Ibuprofen. That'll help his head and fever."

"Okay." little Dwicky popped open the bottle and poured a few into his hand. "Okay, three should be enough."

Dib held Dwicky's head, stroking his hair a bit. "Medicine time..." Dwicky winced, but nodded a little.

Little Dwicky offered the pills and water and waited until Dwicky had taken them before setting them on the night stand. "I hope that can help..."

"It should... Haven't you taken it before?"

"Hmm? Me? No way, I'm allergic to the stuff."

Dib's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Dwicky started to shake, having trouble breathing.

Little Dwicky flinched. "What? I can't help allergies..." he noticed Dwicky and his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Fuck!" He climbed off the bed, lying Dwicky flat on his back. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE THAT TO HIM? WE HAVE TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO GIVE IT TO HIM!" Little Dwicky's eyes got wider at the word hospital. "WHA? NO! You can't take him there! what if they found out he was an alien!"

"THAT DOESN"T FUCKING MATTER!" He started to panic. "Shit... Shit!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"HIS BODY IS THE SAME AS YOURS, DAMMIT!"

Little Dwicky flinched not having know that. "I-i thought.. He said it was just a disguise!"

"IT IS! A PERFECT ONE!"

Dwicky started choking.

Little Dwicky gasped backing up. "Uhh.. uhh.. WAIT HERE!" he rushed out of the room almost falling over as he rushed into the bathroom and starting quickly digging through and dumping out drawers. "Come on, come on, it has to be here somewhere."

Dib shook as Dwicky was able to breathe less and less. He gripped the man's hand.

"AHA!" Little Dwicky shouted in victory as he grabbed what he had been searching for and ran as fast as he could back to the room. "Here!" he tossed it at Dib while he was still several feet away.

Dib caught what had been thrown, staring at it for a moment before ripping the tip off with his teeth and stabbing the pointed end into Dwicky's thigh. The man jerked, tears spilling down his cheeks as his throat opened a little.

Little Dwicky reached his side moments later. "I-is he alright?"

"Other than being really sick and almost dying, yeah."

Dib still held his hand, feeling angry and miserable and guilty all at the same time.

Little Dwicky looked down ashamed. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

Dib sighed a little. "He's asleep... probably scared him senseless..."

Little Dwicky took Dwicky's hand and nuzzled it. "I'm sorry..."

Dib reached over and patted the other teen's head.

Little Dwicky sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah..."

Little Dwicky nodded. "O-okay.. I'll go get something..."

"...Dwicky?"

"Yeah...?"

"It's not your fault..."

Little Dwicky sighed and shook his head before going upstairs to the kitchen.

Dwicky's breathing was calm now, but he was still warm.

Little Dwicky sighed heavily feeling miserable as he made food.

Dib went upstairs to see if he could help.

Little Dwicky yelped as he dropped the stack of dishes he was carrying and Dib hurried to grab what he could.

Little Dwicky flinched. "I-I'm sorry.."

"It's okay... You alright?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"N-no, it's okay.."

"You sure?"

Little Dwicky glanced back at the mess he had made. "Um.. n-no..."

Dib smiled a bit. "Come on. I'll clean up and you can make food, okay?"

"Okay..."

He ruffled the boy's hair, starting to pick up.

Little Dwicky sighed again and returned to the stove boiling some water while Dib started to sweep.

Little Dwicky poured a box of noodles into the water once it was boiling.

When he was done Dib leaned against the counter.

"I hope you like ramen noodles..."

Dib nodded. "That should be good for his throat, too."

Little Dwicky smiled. "I hope so..."

Dib smiled a bit. "You're a dork."

Little Dwicky blushed. "S-shut up..." Dib laughed. Little Dwicky sighed. "You think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he will..."

"I hope you're right..."

Dib ruffled his hair. "Stop worrying. He's a wimp at times, but he's always okay."

Little Dwicky smiled sheepishly. "he's going to hate me now though..."

"He won't. Believe me."

"How do you know?"

"He likes you too much."

Dwicky sighed stirring the noodles. "I doubt that..."

Dib sighed. "If anything, he'll probably hug you to death."

Dwicky snorted. "Probably not..."

"If it were you, what would you do?"

"..." Dwicky blushed. "I-I don't know... I'd be upset.. the person I cared about just tried to kill me..."

"You didn't try to kill him. It was an accident."

"So?"

"Forget it." He went to go back downstairs.

Little Dwicky sighed and returned to cooking. _Everyone always hates me..._

Dib sat beside Dwicky. "You sure were stubborn when you were younger."

Little Dwicky turned the stove off as the noodles finished cooking and poured them all into a large bowl mixing in the flavor before grabbing three little bowls and bringing it all downstairs.

Dib smiled a bit when the boy came back. "He's starting to wake up."

Little Dwicky looked away. "G-good.. I brought food..."

Dwicky opened his eyes a bit.

Little Dwicky set the big bowl on a desk and the little bowls next to it. "A-are you hungry?"

He nodded a little, holding a hand out for him.

Little Dwicky nodded turning away from him to pour some noodles and broth into a bowl for him.

Dwicky looked sad.

Little Dwicky carried the bowl over to him. "Here, it's warm..."

Dib took it from him as Dwicky pulled the boy close.

Little Dwicky flinched feeling very nervous.

"Dwicky..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Y-yes Munchy?"

"S... sorry... for scaring you..."

"It's not your fault... I-I almost killed you..."

Dwicky just held him.

Little Dwicky sniffled and clung tightly to him.

"It wasn't your fault..." he whispered.

"I should have known..."

"Shh... it's okay..."

"N-no it's not." Little Dwicky began sobbing.

Dwicky held him close, rubbing his back.

Little Dwicky nuzzled into him a little then pulled back. "Y-you need to eat..."

He nodded a little, but kissed the boy's cheek.

Little Dwicky got up off the bed and filled the other two bowls. "H-here Dib one for you and one for me..."

Dwicky sat up and started to carefully eat.

Dib accepted his bowl and started eating, being famished.

Dwicky swallowed some of the soup, sighing in relief when it soothed his throat a little.

"Y-you like it?"

He smiled weakly and nodded.

Little Dwicky smiled back. "Good." Little Dwicky didn't eat his, content to watch Dwicky.

Dwicky kept eating. When the noodles were gone, he sipped the soup carefully.

"Want more?"

He shook his head a little. "I don't think my stomach can handle anything else..."

"Okay." Little Dwicky took his bowl.

"Aren't you going to eat...?"

"I-I'm not that hungry..."

"Come here..."

Little Dwicky looked away but did as he was told.

Dwicky kissed his cheek.

Little Dwicky sighed and nuzzled him kissing back. "..please don't hate me..."

"I couldn't hate you..."

Little Dwicky wrapped his arms around him burying his face in his chest. "Everyone else does..."

"You know I don't, Dwicky..." He smiled and played with his hair.

Little Dwicky smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..." Dib rolled his eyes smiling and went over to the noodles to get more.

Dwicky nuzzled him, getting tired.

Little Dwicky kissed him. "You need to rest..."

He frowned a little at the kiss. "I don't want you sick, too..."

"I know..." Little Dwicky smiled. "But it's probably nothing my human immune system can't handle.

He smiled weakly and laid back.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him and pulled the covers up. "Hey Dib.. wanna go play some video games or something?"

Dib drank the rest of his soup. "Yeah, why not."

Little Dwicky smiled. "Okay follow me, we'll let Munchy sleep." Dib nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_XD hehe I came up with the allergies XD I thought it would be like salt in a wound or insult to injury XD WOOP! _

_ I FOUND A BOWL! GOOD FOR ME!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter VII_

Dwicky led Dib out of the bedroom and into another room in the basement with a TV a computer and a few game consoles.

Dib smiled a bit. "What kind of games you play?"

"Umm... alien invasion games mostly.. I have Spore."

He chuckled. "Nice."

"So what do you want to play?"

"Do you have Metroid? We can take turns doing the levels."

"Umm.." Little Dwicky thought about it. "Let me look." he went over to a drawer and started sifting through games.

Dib plopped down in a bean bag chair.

"Ummm..." Little Dwicky kept looking. "No... I don't think I have that one."

"You pick one."

"Uhh..." Little Dwicky blushed. "W-well really.. I'm not good at picking.."

Dib looked through the games and pulled out a simple game in which the goal was to blow up as many alien ships as possible within the level.

"Wanna play that one?"

He nodded. "Take turns?"

"Sure. you can go first." Little Dwicky smiled wide sitting back on a bean bag chair himself.

Dib stuck the cartridge in and turned on the TV and game system.

Dwicky sat back as he watched Dib play.

He easily took out the ships, ending the level with an 87%.

"Wow.. you're really good at that..."

"Your turn." He handed over the controller.

Little Dwicky blushed taking it. "Umm o-okay.."

Dib chuckled, settling back to watch.

Little Dwicky did his best but by the end of his turn he was at a 50%

Dib laughed. "Do you ever even play these?"

"Umm.. N-no.. not really..."

Dib smiled a bit, taking the controller and playing his turn.

Dwicky sighed watching Dib get an almost perfect score again.

Dib tossed the controller to him.

Dwicky yelped as it hit him in the head. He hadn't realized he wasn't paying attention.

He blinked, then laughed. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine.. Just must have dozed off or something.."

"Are you tired?"

"I don't think so..."

"Distracted?"

"Kind of..."

"What's on your mind?" He asked, pausing the game.

"... I don't know.. a lot of things I guess..." he sighed. "What am I going to do when you two leave?"

"Whatever you did before we came? I don't know. Muncy was kinda worried about altering history. In my time, you're the school counselor. That's how we meet."

Little Dwicky smiled a little. "Sounds really normal..."

He chuckled. "We're a lot alike."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. We're both called crazy, we both believe in aliens..." He laid back in the bean bag chair. "Hm... I wish we were really the same age..."

Little Dwicky blushed. "W-why do you wish that?"

"...Neither of us would've been alone."

"... yeah..."

He gave the teen a little smile. "But... you come for me. Later, but... you do..."

"I'm sorry..." Little Dwicky looked down. "I'm sorry I took so long..."

He laughed a bit. "Come here, you."

Little Dwicky's eyes widened then he smiled a little and scooted closer to Dib.

Dib gave him a hug. "Thank you for believing me."

Little Dwicky closed his eyes and hugged back. "...Thank you for coming here..."

"Sure." He closed his eyes. "Just returning the favor." Dib smiled again. "You're my best and only friend, after all."

"What about Munchy? Aren't you two friends too?"

"That's a bit... different."

Little Dwicky sighed and nuzzled into Dib's chest enjoying the extended hug. "What's different about it?"

He thought for a moment. "Well... He's an alien."

"So? He sure acts pretty human..."

Dib shrugged and hugged him a bit tighter.

Little Dwicky smiled. "I think he likes you..."

"_You_ like me."

"Oh.. right..." he blushed. "Perfect disguise again?"

"Mhm. But he likes you better."

"...How do you know? We're really similar... you said so yourself."

He sighed softly. "Trust me."

Little Dwicky sighed. "... Do you like me? Y-you know.. in the future?"

He blushed a little. "Uhh... I dunno..." Dib looked away. "I'm not gay... but... you're my only friend... I guess I don't really know."

Little Dwicky smiled giggling a little. "If you're not gay, then why are you still hugging me like this?"

Dib blinked, then shoved him away with a childish blush and pout.

Dwicky whined and pouted himself.

Dib looked away, confused.

Dwicky blushed. "I was only playing... are you okay?"

"Y... yeah. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry... I guess I shouldn't joke about stuff like that..."

Dib ran a hand through his own hair. "It's okay... I overreacted."

Dwicky sighed. "Are you really that homophobic?"

"That's not it..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't know how I feel..."

Little Dwicky moved closer to him and brushed his hair aside. "Why don't you?"

He blushed a little, pouting. "I'm not gay."

"And who decided that?"

He glanced away. "I just... I like girls... I guess... not that any like me, but..."

"Come on Dib out with it. It's just me here, no one's gonna judge you..."

Dib sighed. "I just don't know, Dwicky!"

Little Dwicky nodded and looked away scooting back to his own beanbag chair. "Sorry.."

Dib hugged his knees, not looking at him.

Little Dwicky felt bad now for making Dib feel uncomfortable.

Dib took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

Dwicky looked away. "I-I can leave if you want..."

He smiled a bit. "Nah."

"...Are you okay?"

Dib nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He smiled.

Little Dwicky blushed. "U-umm.. W-wanna check on Munchy?"

"Sure." He stood and stretched.

Dwicky hopped to his feet and padded out of the room Dib following after.

The man was curled up on his side, sweating a bit.

Little Dwicky frowned worried. "I think he's getting worse... Is there anything else we can do?"

"Well... an ice pack?"

Little Dwicky nodded and ran out of the room to get an ice pack.

Dwicky let out a little breath. "D... Dib...?"

Dib looked up at him after watching the younger Dwicky leave. "Yeah Dwicky?"

"Are you okay...?"

"...I'm fine..." He looked away. "How are you?"

He closed his eyes. "...cold..."

Dib sighed and stepped up to the side of the bed running a hand gently through his hair. "Well you are sick..."

"Mm... 'm really sorry..."

"It's not your fault... Well actually it is, but I'm trying to make you feel better." Dib chuckled a little.

He winced, coughing into his sleeve.

"Need anything?" Dib asked still petting him.

Tears welled up. "Being sick s-sucks..."

Dib nodded. "I know it does, I know..." he continued petting his hair waiting for Little Dwicky to return.

"Sorry... for all of this..."

"It's Zim's fault not yours... He sent us back here..."

The tears escaped. "I don't know what to do..."

Dib flinched kneeling down closer to Dwicky cradling his head. "Come on, Dwicky, it's okay, we'll figure something out..."

Dwicky stifled a sob. "I-I'm the adult... I'm so s-sorry...!"

"Shhh... it's okay." Dib did his best to comfort him holding him close. "You know, if you think about it I'm the older one here, you're 14."

He laughed weakly and shakily, curling up more. "I-I should've protected you... I should have some kind of plan..."

"Oh come on Dwicky, this isn't exactly a simple situation, I don't know anyone who would know what to do here..."

Dwicky sniffled a little.

Dib continued stroking his hair. "It'll be okay..."

"D... Dib..."

"Yes?"

"Would it... be weird for me to tell Dwicky that I love him...?"

"Not if it's true." Dib smiled gently.

Dwicky rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Th-thank you..."

"No problem."

He quickly and gently kissed him.

Dib gasped and pulled back blushing darkly. "W-why did you do that?"

Dwicky smiled and curled up a little, relaxing under the blanket.

Dib bit his lip swallowing and looking away his face a very dark red. "What did I miss?" little Dwicky asked as he entered the room.

"Dwicky..." The man smiled weakly, sitting up.

Dib pulled away quickly going to sit on the other side of the room. Little Dwicky watched confused but came closer to Dwicky. "Yes?"

He took his hand, pulling him close.

Little Dwicky squeaked and offered up the ice pack. "H-here..."

"I have something to tell you..."

"Okay, what?"

Dwicky kissed his hand. "...I love you..."

Little Dwicky blushed then slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed back gently, then pulled away with a soft smile. "I don't want you sick..." he reminded in a whisper.

Little Dwicky giggled. "I know..." he set the ice pack on Dwicky's head. "Get better so I wont."

He nodded, laying back and smiling.

Little Dwicky sighed and curled up on the bed next to him. "it's getting late I think..."

He nodded. "Dib...? Come lay down."

Dib blushed but nodded. "Okay..."

Dwicky scooted over so there was room for Dib beside him.

Dib crawled into the bed next to Dwicky, and Little Dwicky curled up more half on top of the man. "So we're sleeping like this then?" He smirked

Dwicky chuckled, wrapping an arm around him. "I guess so."

"What about your parents Dwicky?"

Little Dwicky smiled sheepishly. "They're out of town this week."

He sighed in relief. "That's good..." Dwicky kissed the top of his younger self's head. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." He smiled nuzzling in. "Dib?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pass some blanket though." he smirked rolling his eyes.

Dwicky ruffled Dib's hair, fingers touching his cheek before passing part of the blanket to him and pulling little Dwicky closer.

Dib blushed again and looked away. He pulled the blanket up closer then reached for the light next to him turning it off. "Good night."

"Good night..." Dwicky nuzzled the teen in his arms.

"Night~" Little Dwicky squeaked closing his eyes to fall asleep, happier then he had ever been before.

Dwicky held him close, reaching over to touch Dib's hand.

Dib was glad the lights were off knowing his face was increasing in redness. "Yeah?" he asked thinking Dwicky wanted something.

He just laced fingers with him, squeezing briefly.

Dib smiled and squeezed back. "Night..." he whispered before closing his own eyes to sleep.

Dwicky smiled weakly and soon drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright admit it who of you were waiting for this part? XD Sheesh perverts XD_

_ I FOUND A BOWL! GOOD FOR ME!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter VIII_

The next morning Little Dwicky yawned and opened his eyes a little curious why he was so warm and comfortable until he remembered.

Dwicky's fever had broken, and he still held the boy close. Though he had held Dib's hand as they slept, their fingers had slipped apart at some point.

Little Dwicky smiled and nuzzled into him more. Dib was curled up on Dwicky's other side pressed close to him for comfort.

"Mm..." Dwicky opened his eyes a little.

Little Dwicky sighed hugging him tightly and smiling wide. _Munchy loves me, he said it. He can't leave me now._

He smiled softly and kissed his hair.

Little Dwicky's eyes snapped open again and he smiled warmly. "Good morning."

"Morning..."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah... I feel a bit better."

"Really? Good." Little Dwicky smiled. "Must have been my great cooking."

"That must've been it." He nuzzled him lovingly.

Little Dwicky giggled nuzzling back. "You hungry?"

"I'm okay." He kissed him deeply. Little Dwicky smiled kissing back. He moaned softly, wanting more.

Little Dwicky closed his eyes and let his hands roam sliding up his shirt. Dwicky shivered, licking his lips. Little Dwicky pushed his shirt out of the way and licked his chest.

Dwicky gasped, head falling back.

Little Dwicky grinned wide licking one of his nipples this time.

He whimpered softly in pleasure.

Little Dwicky blushed and giggled. "Aren't you the adult here?"

He licked his lips, smiling. "Yes... but what does that matter?"

Little Dwicky shrugged. "I guess it doesn't" He smiled and nipped him.

"Nn...!" He closed his eyes and smiled.

He giggled again. "Oh, what about Dib?"

"Dib...?" He looked beside him at Dib, then blushed. "O-oh..."

Little Dwicky giggled. "I don't think he'd like us messing around while he's here."

"Y... yeah..."

Little Dwicky giggled again and nuzzled him. "I'm fine just laying here though..."

Dwicky blushed and smiled a bit, nodding.

Little Dwicky nuzzled closer to him again and closed his eyes. "love you~"

"Mmm... I love you, too..." He played with his hair.

Little Dwicky smiled and sighed contentedly.

Dwicky closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Dib mumbled something incomprehensible and his eyes slowly opened.

Dwicky turned to give Dib a little smile. "Morning."

Dib yawned. "Mm morning?"

He nodded. "Sleep well...?"

"...Yeah..." Dib sat up and stretched. Then scratched the back of his head and noticed the clock. "Shit! We're late!"

He winced, still having a bit of a headache.

Dib hopped out of bed. "Come on, Dwicky."

Dwicky clung to the teen Dwicky stubbornly.

Dib sighed. "Oh what ever.. I'm not even enrolled yet."

Dwicky groaned. "I need to go get you enrolled..."

"Well I don't mind, I hate school anyway." Dib yawned and crawled back into bed next to Dwicky snuggling up to him.

Dwicky sighed, smiling a bit. "I know you do..."

Dib smiled and nodded. "Mmm Hmm."

Dwicky gave the other boy an apologetic smile.

Little Dwicky grinned and nuzzled him. "I'm gonna stay home too."

"Alright..." He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, pulling them both close.

Little Dwicky squeaked and giggled and Dib groaned rolling his eyes but didn't pull away.

Dwicky let out a long breath, smiling. "Love you."

Dib flinched mentally and did his best to ignore the comment. 'He's talking to the other Dwicky, not me... Why do I even care?' Meanwhile Little Dwicky smiled happily and cuddled up closer to Dwicky.

Dwicky kissed the little Dwicky's hair, hand running up and down his back comfortingly.

Little Dwicky sighed happily. "Love you too."

"Alright I'm gonna go." Dib said suddenly jerking away from Dwicky and leaving the room.

Dwicky's eyes snapped open, and he looked at the door sadly. "Dib..."

Dib had closed the bedroom door as he left and was now standing back pressed against it and eyes wide. He bit his lip unsure of what to do now but knew he couldn't stay here. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stand the two Dwicky's saying they loved each other. He whined. "Come on I'm not homophobic.." He shook his head and left the house. "I just need some air..."

Little Dwicky watched Dib leaved confused as well. "I wonder what's wrong..."

Dwicky sighed. "He probably got sick of us being 'lovey'..."

Little Dwicky sighed heavily. "I'm sorry... I knew he was homophobic... but he was so nice..."

"...Yeah..." He pulled little Dwicky closer, needing the comfort and contact.

Little Dwicky clung to him and nuzzled into his chest.

"Dwicky...?"

"Yeah?"

"C... could you... please..."

"I'll do anything for you Munchy..."

"Could you... keep... doing what you were doing earlier...? ...please...?"

Little Dwicky smiled and licked Dwicky's belly. "Sure."

He shivered. "Mm..."

Little Dwicky pushed Dwicky's shirt back up kissing his chest and licking his nipples.

He moaned softly, eyes slipping closed.

Little Dwicky grinned and slid his hand down to his pants stroking his belly around the waistband.

"Mmm..." He blushed and stroked his hair.

Little Dwicky grinned and nuzzled him as he undid his pants and slid his hand into his boxers causing Dwicky to gasp. Little Dwicky kissed him as he wrapped his fingers around his  
length.

Dwicky kissed back lustfully, hips trembling.

Little Dwicky squeezed a little then started sliding his hand up and down ghosting his fingers across the surface.

Dwicky moaned loudly.

Little Dwicky scooted down and pulled down Dwicky's pants with him.

He blushed, panting softly.

Little Dwicky grinned and quickly licked the tip.

He gasped, face red.

Little Dwicky licked again this time up the shaft.

"Ahh..." Dwicky shuddered, length twitching.

Taking the initiative Little Dwicky slid his mouth around him.

He groaned loudly in pleasure, nearly climaxing as soon as the teen's wet mouth surrounded him.

Little Dwicky closed his eyes smiling and started bobbing his head licking as he moved.

Dwicky buried his fingers in the boy's hair. "Nnnn..."

He swallowed around him trying to keep from drooling.

He jerked a little, playing with his hair desperately.

"Mmmm...~" little Dwicky let out a moan pressing his teeth down a little.

He whimpered, trembling in pleasure.

Little Dwicky swallowed again biting down a little harder.

"Nn...!" He gripped the sheets, muscles tightening.

Little Dwicky moved his hands to rub his thighs as he continued bobbing his head adding more friction.

"G-...! Ahh!" He tried to warn the boy, but quickly reached his peak, releasing down his throat.

Little Dwicky choked a little but forcibly swallowed it all, pulling back to gasp for air.

"I... I-I'm sorry... 'mm s-sorry..." Dwicky said weakly.

Panting little Dwicky shook his head and grinned crawling up to curl next to him. "it's okay, that was the point wasn't it?"

Dwicky held him close, panting.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "Love you..."

"Mmm... I love you, too, Dwicky..."


	9. Chapter 9

_XD awww~ poor Dibbers~ and herein enters VER~! XD is he not CUUUUTE? lost yet? XD well keep reading it is all explained later XD_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter IX_

Meanwhile Dib had made his way back to where Zim's base would  
be in the future. "This is all your fault..." He scuffed the dirty ground and sighed taking a seat and leaning against one of the buildings. A loud boom came from overhead and Dib sighed grabbing a trash can lid and curling up under it as it started to rain.

Dib stayed that way until he heard heavy footsteps. He lifted the trash can lid a little.

A pair of goggled eyes under an umbrella were staring at him. "What are you doing out here little boy?" an all to familiar voice asked.

Dib stared back. "Uh... trying not to get wet?"

Professor Membrane, for that's who it was, rolled his eyes. "Well you're not doing a very good job under a trashcan lid."

"Y... yeah... Well... There isn't much else." Dib stood and looked away, lid still held over his head.

The professor sighed and motioned for Dib to come closer. "Come on then, I have an umbrella right here."

He hesitated before deciding it couldn't hurt. He was cold, and the professor didn't recognize him.

"Come on." The professor spoke as Dib joined him under the umbrella. "I was just on my way to work."

"W..." He swallowed. "Work...?"

"Ahh yes, You see I am a SCIENTIST! A very good one at that. Would you like to see my latest project little boy?"

"Uh... sure."

The professor grinned wide. "Excellent, Let us go enjoy the marvels of PARA Science!"

"...Para-science?"

"Of course!" The professor grinned wide. "So much more to be had from it then _REAL_ science."

He looked confused, but smiled.

"By the way are you into science little boy?"

"I'm into the paranormal."

"GREAT! I think you're going to get a real kick out of this project then, You see I've combined MY DNA with that of a creature that I captured."

He blinked. "Wow! What kind of creature?"

"An alien."

Dib gasped. "You've seen an alien?"

"Of course! But it's somewhat hush hush right now, we don't want the presses getting their hands on it while we experiment."

"I swear not to tell." Dib smiled, excited. A real alien! At his dad's lab!

The professor grinned. "Well let's hurry then."

Dib grinned and nodded.

Professor membrane quickened his pace and in no time they had reached Mem-Labs.

Dib smiled. It was considerably smaller, but no less impressive.

"Come on inside, we've got it in the same room the project is in."

Dib followed eagerly. _If dad had an alien and fused it with his DNA... I've never seen it. It probably failed._

The professor led him into the lab and down several hall ways bringing him to a well hidden and guarded room.

"Wow... this must be some awesome experiment."

"Oh it is, it is indeed." the professor opened the door and lead Dib inside where two covered jars were. "Which first?"

"The alien!" he said excitedly.

"Alright then!" He entered a code and waited as the jar's contents became visible.

The boy's eager expression was slowly replaced with something between shock and confusion.

In the jar was a beaten and battered little green alien with long black antenna and deep ruby eyes. An Irken...

His eyes widened, and he instinctively touched the glass.

"Impressive isn't it?" The professor chuckled. "So, want to see the project now?"  
_An Irken..._ Dib flinched at how miserable the creature looked, forcing himself to look away and give the professor a nod.

The professor turned to the other tub. "This is my prized project." he taped a new code and the thing could be seen. "Behold project D.I.B."

Dib stared feeling a little weak. "...project... D.I.B.?"

"Yes." The professor nodded. "I can't quite remember what it stands for, but isn't it amazing?"

He looked back at the Irken with wide eyes.

"I combined the DNA from this alien along with my own to create the perfect hybrid. Though I did alter it a little to make it look human."

Dib nodded numbly, unable to look away from the broken little Irken. He seemed even smaller than Zim.

"The alien put up a fight at first but we broke him easily." Dib touched the glass again. This meant... that he was...

The Irken's eyes look towards him suddenly. The poor thing looked terrified. It opened it's mouth but only goo bubbles escaped.

Dib flinched. It opened it's mouth again more bubbles escaping as it pressed it's hand against the glass.

Dib swallowed and moved his hand away after letting it linger a moment too long.

The Professor noticed the movement. "Oh no it's awake. Simmons! We need more tranquilizers for the alien!" he shouted into his communicator.

"Does it really need to be sedated?"

"Of course. We were unable to remove it's self destruct mechanism during experimentation. It's a danger."

"Oh... I see."

The professor nodded and escorted Dib out of the room while heavy guard charged in to sedate the alien. "You seem very interested in the paranormal."

"Well... yeah... it's my life."

The professors face lit up. "ASTOUNDING! How would you like a job here?"

"A j-job?"

"Sure, we're rater short handed right now, and I could use some more help." he winked at Dib.

Dib blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Great! Go tell your parents and you can come in tomorrow right after school." He grinned. "oh by the way, what's your name?"

"Uh... Junior."

"Hmm.. rather plain name. Oh well, See you tomorrow then Junior."

"Y... yeah." He left, trying not to think about what he had seen.


	10. Chapter 10

_XD awww~ poor Dibbers~ and herein enters VER~! XD is he not CUUUUTE? lost yet? XD well keep reading it is all explained later XD_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter X_

Back at Dwicky's house, Little Dwicky had woken up again after their little escapade and was worried when he didn't see Dib in the house.

Dwicky was still asleep beside him, much less sick than before. There was a slam as the front door closed, and Dib came rushing down the stairs.

Little Dwicky heard this and gasped quickly pulling Dwicky's pants back up and buckling them just in time before Dib ran into the room.

Dib was panting, leaning up against the door frame. He choked a little and went to the bed. "D-wicky... I need to talk to him..."

Little Dwicky looked at Dib curiously. "He's asleep... What's wrong Dib?"

"Can you go...? J... just for a minute... I need to talk to him..." He shook Dwicky a little, urging him to wake up.

Little Dwicky sighed but stood up knowing it was probably something about the future that he couldn't know. "Okay, I'll be in the game room." he left and close the door behind him but didn't really go to the game room preferring to press his ear to the door very curious.

Dwicky groaned softly and opened his eyes a bit. "...Dib...?"

"Wake up." Dib spoke shaking him more. "All the way, T-this is bad.. or.. maybe it's not.. No it's bad."

Dwicky pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's.." he wasn't sure how to say it. "I'm an alien!"

"..." He raised a brow. "Dib, did you catch whatever I had?"

Little Dwicky cocked his eyebrow. "So they're both aliens...?"

"No, I'm fine I'm not sick, and I'm not kidding!" he started pacing the room. "I was just at my dad's labs..."

"Whoa, why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But.. I- it.. He had an Irken! A-a little one, he was so small... I can't even imagine what they did to it to make it look so helpless..."

Dwicky paled. "Your dad has an Irken in captivity...? But... that makes no sense..."

"I know it doesn't! None of it makes sense! My dad's a Para-Scientist!" Dib rubbed his arms nervously. "A-and I'm part Irken.. T-that helpless little thing... I-it's related to me..."

"Dib..." He took his hands. "Explain. Tell me exactly what you found out."

Dib swallowed trying to calm down. "I-I'm an experiment... My Dad made me as a hybrid with his DNA.. and the DNA of that Irken..."

Dwicky sighed shakily. "Dib... I'm sorry..."

Dib was shaking terribly and he was finding it hard to breath.

"Dib... Calm down. Shh..." He cradled the boy's face in his hands.

Dib's eyes were stinging and soon tears began streaming down his face. "I-I don't know what to do!"

Dwicky pulled him into a hug. "Shhh... It's okay..."

Dib wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in his chest.

"You're still you... You're still Dib. There's nothing different..."

"Yes there is..."

"You're exactly the same as you were when we arrived here. So you're part Irken..." He held him tighter. "That's okay... You're an experiment... That's okay, too. Dib... You're still your own person..."

Dib shook his head. "No...No.. I'm just like Zim."

"Listen to me..."

Dib buried his head further into Dwicky's chest.

Dwicky sighed softly. "Dib... You're still my friend... My crazy little UFO buddy..." he teased gently, nuzzling his hair.

Little Dwicky frowned at the door. _'So that's what's wrong...'_ Little Dwicky sighed wishing he hadn't tried listening in. Now he felt terrible. _'Maybe I can make something nice to eat... '_ he went upstairs to make something sweet to cheer up Dib.

Dib sniffled and hugged him tighter. "I-I just don't feel like me anymore..."

"...Dib, you said they had an Irken there, right...?" he whispered, running his fingers along the peach fuzz at the back of Dib's head soothingly.

"Yes..."

Dwicky kissed his forehead. "You should try to save it... or at least comfort it..."

Dib was quiet for a moment then nodded. "I can't let this keep happening... It tried to talk to me... it reached out.. It doesn't want to be there..."

"Would you? Honestly... I know that we've been working to capture Zim and do the same to him, but..." He sighed and rested his head on Dib's. "What if this Irken didn't do anything wrong?"

"I know it didn't... It's too young... who knows how long it's be captured..." Dib nuzzled Dwicky. "My dad gave me a job at the labs.. he wants me there after school tomorrow.. I can start working on a plan then..."

"Good." Dwicky stroked his hair, holding him close.

Dib closed his eyes. "Thank you..."

"Anytime, Dib..." he murmured, kissing his cheek.

Dib blushed. _'Just once...'_ he leaned up and kissed Dwicky. Just a light, quick kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

Dwicky blushed heavily, blinking.

Dib pulled back and looked away acting as if nothing had happened. "...So are we staying here till we leave?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh... I'm not sure. I guess we'll stay until my parents get back. ...If they get back. They had a tendency to be gone longer than they said they would be."

"Sounds like my Dad." Dib smiled a little. ".. Should we go see what little you is doing?"

Dwicky nodded, climbing out of the bed and gently setting Dib on his feet. "Are you feeling better...?"

"A little." he wiped his eyes doing his best to rub away any trace of tears.

Dwicky lifted his chin a little.

Dib looked up at him confused.

He kissed the corners of his eyes softly.

Dib blushed darkly and swallowed. "U-uhh I- we-" he tried motioning at the door to get the point across.

Dwicky chuckled and nodded, releasing him and heading for the door.

Dib's blushed darkened as he watched Dwicky go ahead of him. _'I'm not gay.. It was just a kiss.. We're basically brothers after all.. Brothers kiss don't they?'_ Dib groaned and gripped his hair tugging on it as he followed Dwicky out of the room. _'No, they Don't.. Damn it what do I do?'_

Dwicky climbed up the stairs, which opened up straight into the kitchen. "Dwicky?"

Little Dwicky jumped but smiled as he saw Dwicky and Dib come into the kitchen. "I was wondering if you two would be hungry." He stood up and gestured to some snacks. "I even have cookies in the oven."

"You're so cute." Dwicky laughed a little and slid his arms around little Dwicky's waist from behind.

Dib looked away doing his best to ignore the two. _'cut it out already, we get if you like each other.'_ He then groaned again and scolded himself for thinking like that, blaming it all on homophobia.

Little Dwicky laughed back but noticed Dib's expression and remembered the little bit he had over heard. "You okay Dib?"

Dwicky nibbled the boy's neck. "He's okay. A cookie will probably help."

Little Dwicky smiled and pulled the try out of the oven. "They're still hot so watch out." He offered one to Dib and he took it taking a bite and burying himself in the sweet taste.

Dwicky chuckled. He'd always been good at cooking. Not that he really did it much lately. "Good?"

"Very." Dib smiled at Dwicky curious why he'd never cooked around him before in the future.

"Good." He went back to nibbling the little Dwicky's neck.

Dib ignored them and grabbed some more cookies burying his troubles in them.

Dwicky smiled a bit and sucked roughly, just below the boy's ear.

Little Dwicky squeaked blushing and giggling.

He chuckled. "Was that good?" he asked with a little lick to the pink mark.

Little Dwicky giggled more. "Stop It Munchy you're making marks."

Dwicky nibbled more, trailing the little pink mark down his neck.

Little Dwicky grabbed his hair and ran his fingers through it petting him gently. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. Thanks for taking care of me." He gave Dib a sweet smile. "And thank you, Dib."

Dib looked up confused after stuffing another cookie into his mouth. "What did I do?"

He laughed a bit. "You helped take care of me."

"Not really." Dib blushed a little.

Dwicky smiled and nuzzled his younger self. He softly groaned when he saw the clock. "Dwicky... You have to get to work..."

"Awwww." Little Dwicky whined clinging tighter. "I don't want to..." He froze. "Wait, I never told you I had work today.."

"Well, you work at MacMeaty's, right...? Don't you have to go every afternoon...?"

"Uhh.. well yes..." he blushed feeling foolish for being so suddenly paranoid.

Dwicky smiled a bit and kissed him. "Go on. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Little Dwicky sighed. "Okay..." He kissed Dwicky once more before running off to get ready for work.

Dwicky took a cookie, munching on it.

Dib pouted at losing one of his snacks but took a different one for himself.

He chuckled and kissed Dib's cheek.

"Hey! Stop it already." He snapped blushing darkly and feeling more confused then before.

"What...?" He blinked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." Dib turned away avoiding looking at him.

"Okay..."

Dib continued to eat the cookies in silence, not budging when Little Dwicky came back upstairs and ignoring when he said goodbye and left.

Dwicky poked Dib's forehead.

Dib jumped and looked up at him a bit scared. "what?"

"What's wrong?"

Dib's eyes widened and he looked away. "Nothing..."

"...You can't fool me, Dib. I'm a counselor, remember."

Dib glared angrily at him and snapped. "I'm an alien how do you THINK I feel?"

Dwicky winced and gave him a sad, heartbroken look.

Dib flinched and looked away. "I'm sorry..."

His gaze fell to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, Dib..."

"No." Dib stood up abandoning his cookie. "I-it's not your fault..." He bit his lip and looked away. "T-there's something else..."

Dwicky took his hands. "You can tell me anything, Dib... You know that..."

Dib averted his eyes. _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not-_ "I think I like you!" He said quickly before covering his mouth and flinching.

Dwicky blinked, cheeks pink. "But..."

Dib avoided eye contact and continued chewing nervously on his lip. His usual resolve broken to little bits. _'What have I done...?'_

Dwicky pulled him close.

Dib winced not knowing what to do he sat limply.

"Dib..."

"...yeah?"

"...I thought you weren't gay..."

Dib blushed more and glared at the floor. "Shut up..."

Dwicky laughed breathlessly.

Dib continued to avoid looking at Dwicky.

Dwicky looked a little sad, quiet now.

Dib sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm ruining everything."

Dwicky shook his head. "This is my fault..."

"No it's not." Dib stood up pulling away from him and finally looking at him. "I dragged you into my fights with Zim, It's my fault we were sent here! And you.. You love the other you!" Dib groaned jerking at his hair. "I don't know what's going on anymore. Everything was fine, we were best friends practically brothers... But when you two started saying you loved each other... I couldn't stand it okay. I'm not homophobic.. so the only explanation there could be..."

Dwicky watched him, eyes a little wide. "I-I..."

Dib looked at Dwicky again this time sadly. "I need some air.." he shook his head and turned heading for the door.

He bowed his head, trying not to cry.

Dib didn't return to Dwicky's house that night, deciding to spend the night back in the motel. However he had forgotten that Dwicky hadn't paid for more nights so the next morning he was woken none too kindly being kicked out of the room.

Dib sighed and trudged to the school, turning in his signed paperwork and receiving his books. He followed his schedule going to each class as if on auto pilot not really paying attention to what was happening around him until an all to familiar squeaking voice shouted his name.

"DIB!" Little Dwicky shouted running up to him. "I can't believe you're here! Where were you?"

Dib winced at the voice, sighing. "I needed to get away for a bit..."

"What happened after I left Dib? Munchy was kind of upset when I got home..."

"We... uh... We sort of had a fight. Don't worry about it. I'll apologize to him today."

Little Dwicky looked at him not sure if he believed him or not. "Something's bothering you... " he leaned in close to whisper. "And I know it's not just because you're an alien too."

He whipped around to glare at him. "Dwicky...! You were listening?"

"W-well you seemed upset.. I wanted to know what was wrong... Y-you were crying.. So I made cookies..."

Dib groaned, rubbing his face. "Wonderful."

"I'm sorry..." Little Dwicky sighed. "But that still can't be why you left yesterday."

"It's none of your business."

"Just tell me this Dib." Little Dwicky glared at him moving to stand in front of him so he couldn't walk away. "Are you really that homophobic? Or are you just hiding your real feelings?"

"Wh..." Dib stared at him. "I-I..."

Little Dwicky stared him down waiting for an answer.

He looked away, biting his lip. "I... I like him, too..."

Little Dwicky's eyes widened. "Oh." Was all he said. He had actually expected homophobia to be the case. But then again... Dib was kind of clingy even if he never noticed it.

Dib shook his head. "Sorry..." He walked past him.

Little Dwicky watched him go sadly. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he should probably let Dib have Munchy seeing as they were from the future and he wasn't... But he really wanted Munchy for himself. "This is so confusing..." He sighed and continued to class.


	11. Chapter 11

_XD awww~ poor Dibbers~ and herein enters VER~! XD is he not CUUUUTE? lost yet? XD well keep reading it is all explained later XD_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XI_

When school was finally over, Dib shoved the useless textbooks into his assigned locker and headed to the Membrane Labs.

The professor was looking over some recent research when he entered.

"Good afternoon, professor."

"Ahh, Good afternoon Junior!" he set the information aside. "Ready to work?"

Dib nodded, eager to start planning the little Irken's rescue.

"Alright then. I'm supposing you're wanting to help with the alien huh?"

"If that's okay. Aliens fascinate me, sir."

Membrane grinned wide. "As they should boy, as they should." He patted Dib on the back and led him to the alien.

Dib tried not to scowl at the Plexiglas that kept the Irken confined, instead giving his dad a smile. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we've recently been experimenting on him and the project, but it gets difficult to monitor his vital status during these experiments." Membrane shrugged. "Not enough people can be trusted to be in here, and it takes both Simmons and I to preform the tests."

"I can be trusted, sir."

Membrane nodded. "I can see that." he smiled and patted Dib on the head. "Do you think you could watch his reactions and these monitors?" He pointed to several monitors around the room connected to the Irken. "Be sure to record its data every fifteen minutes."

"Record... You mean save it? Is this the button?" Dib gestured toward a small green button beside the monitor.

"No not that!" Membrane shouted making a lunging motion at Dib. He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat. "Eh-Hm, That button controls the flow of sedatives from the other room."

"O-oh. Sorry." Dib moved away a little. "How do I record it?"

Membrane pointed to a different computer. "That is where we store it's records. Just type in the numbers it asks for each time."

Dib nodded. "You can count on me, professor."

"Right! Well then Junior, I will be in the other room doing experiments." he patted Dib's head again and left.

Dib sighed and looked back to the jar jumping when he saw the Irken was staring tiredly at him. "A... are you awake?"

The Irken crooked it's head to the side a little and moved it's mouth bubbles coming out.

"Well... I guess that's a yes..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Again the Irken crooked it's head confused.

Dib looked sad. "Guess not..." He pressed his hand to the glass.

The Irken reached forward and pressed it's hand to the glass as well.

Dib suddenly got an idea. "Here." He started to trace Irken letters, backward against the glass. 'Can you write?'

The Irken read the words and nodded.

He let out a little breath of relief. 'Don't worry.'

The Irken read his words and looked up at him worried. he reached forward and tried to scratch into the thick Plexiglas. 'W-o re y-u?'

Dib smiled sadly and wrote again. 'Someone who is going to help you.'

The Irken looked up at him sadly and squinted his eyes up as if he were crying. 'I wan- go h-me'

'I know.' He rested both hands on the glass.

The little Irken rubbed his eyes and reached for the glass wall as well.

Dib gave him a comforting smile.

The Irken leaned forward and bumped it's head on the glass.

Dib bent down just a little to press his forehead against the glass parallel with the tiny Irken's head.

A small alarm went off signaling Dib to record the Irken's data.

He touched the glass again before moving away to input the numbers.

The Irken watched pressed close to the glass waiting for him to return.

Dib finished and saved, walking back to the tube.

The Irken quickly scratched at the Plexiglas. 'Wh-t were yo- doing?' He managed to cut the letters clearer this time.

'Just checking your vitals. Don't worry.' Dib winced. 'Don't scratch. Just trace.'

The little Irken blushed a bit but nodded. 'n-me? what- yo-r nam-?'

Dib just smiled a little and shook his head.

The Irken pouted. 'T-ll me.'

He sighed. 'Dib.'

The Irken silently yelped and jerked back from the glass eyes wide. He started talking but once again all that came out was bubbles.

'Please calm down,' Dib wrote, looking sad.

The Irken looked between the project then back at Dib. He came back to the glass. 'How?'

'I'm from the future. It's a long story. Please don't be scared.'

The little Irken's eyes widened and he moved closer to the glass again. 'wi-l you he-p me?'

Dib nodded, hand pressed to the glass.

The Irken smiled and nuzzled the glass again.

Dib wrote again. 'Whatever happens, just trust me, okay? I promise I'll get you out of here.'

The Irken nodded. A swift swooshing sound alerted Dib that the door's leading to the room were opening.

Dib pulled away from the tube quickly, studying one of the monitors.

The Irken looked confused until he saw the door open and he quickly played like he was asleep. "How are things going Junior?" Membrane asked.

"Pretty good, professor. No change in vitals." He entered the prompted numbers.

"Good job boy, good job." He grinned. "Now we need some different help." he walked over to the tub with the Irken. "...What are these scribbles?"

Dib tilted his head a bit. "I'm not sure, sir."

"I'll have to get those cleaned off. In the meantime, we were just about to experiment ON the alien, would you like to join in?"

Dib flinched a little, but smiled, nodding. "Sure."

"Excellent!" membrane tapped his fingers together. "We were planning on cutting him open to see how similar his innards are to humans, and who's insides the project was created with."

Dib cast a quick, concerned look at the tube, but it was gone quickly. "I see!" He gave Membrane a smile.

Membrane smiled and walked to the tube typing in a complex code into the computer and waiting as the goo level started dropping.

Dib watched, worried. The little thing was already weak as it was, and now he wanted to cut it open? It's Pak wouldn't help much if he was already worn out!

Membrane typed in another code, after the goo was drained, and the glass slid down.

Dib swallowed the urge to rush forward and grab the small alien. It would be suicide to try and escape with the Irken right now.

The Irken was shaking in fear, he knew what was going to happen to him, he could understand after all his time spent here, and he knew now was time to be terrified.

Dib gave him a sad look, knowing that nothing he could say would help.

Membrane laid the Irken on an operating table and strapped him down. "Due to him no longer being connected to the sedatives he could wake up, and we don't want that."

Dib stepped a little closer, pretending that he just wanted a better look at the alien. "Can I touch it?"

Membrane looked at Dib then smiled. "Well sure, go ahead."

Dib reached out with mock curiosity, already knowing where he was headed. His fingers brushed one of the dark antennae gently, soothing.

The Irken flinched slightly then sighed and relaxed leaning into the touch.

"Interesting..." Dib stroked from base to tip. "I think it likes it."

Membrane's eyes widened. "That's fascinating!" He ran to the counter and grabbed a tablet and started taking notes. "Keep doing that."

Dib celebrated his little victory inwardly, moving to the head of the table and stroking both, wanting to make sure that the little Irken was as comfortable as possible.

Membrane started an outward examination of the Irken to see how his body was reacting the the treatment Dib was giving it's antennas. "Hmmm, it seems to be numb to just about anything besides it's antenna right now." he stated prodding it's side.

"Should I keep at it, professor?" He gently teased the tips.

"Oh yes, don't stop now, I think this might actually keep him sedated until after we do the autopsy."

Dib flinched at the word autopsy, but continued, wishing he could stop his dad.

Membrane set his notes aside and grabbed a scalpel, carefully slicing the Irkens chest open.

He focused on the tips, making sure that the little Irken stayed numb.

Membrane peeled his skin back and grabbed a small camera inserting it into his flesh and snapping pictures of everything. "How strange, only one organ."

Dib felt a little sick. This Irken didn't deserve this...!

Membrane pulled out his camera and peeled up one of the Irkens eyes shining a bright light into it.

Dib tore his eyes away from the alien's open torso, focusing on relaxing him.

"Hmmm.." Membrane stroked his chin. "I think that's all i need... for now at least." He shrugged and grabbed a needle carefully stitching the Irken back up.

He sighed silently in relief, petting the bases.

A small purring noise was soon heard and Membrane stopped. "What is that?"

"I... think it's purring."

Membrane stared at the Irken eyes wide. "Incredible!"

He sighed softly, stroking gently. Please don't tell me to stop...

"It must be caused by what you're doing..." He thought it over. "Hmm.. Stay right here, do not leave this room." He commanded and rushed out of the room towards a different part of the lab.

Dib quickly leaned down to kiss his forehead, murmuring an 'I'm sorry' before going back to his position at his antennae.

The Irken cracked his eyes open slightly. "Enghh..."

"Shh..." He stroked soothingly.

The Irken looked up at Dib. "Deh-b-eh..." he did his best to pronounce the foreign language.

"Dib..." he whispered.

"D-iibh...Di-ib.." The Irken looked up at him eyes wide. "Dib."

He smiled softly, nodding. "Shh." Dib rubbed the tips.

"Mmmm..." The Irken purred louder smiling.

He glanced at the door, worried.

The Irken whined as it tried to get free of it's bonds.

"Not now..." he whispered, gently laying a hand on his tummy. "Shh..."

The Irken hissed at the touch wincing and trying to ball up.

He moved his hand away, kissing the top of his head and working the thin black stalks again.

The Irken calmed down and sighed leaning more into the touch. "Dib..."

"Shh."

Another swoosh alerted them to Membrane approaching and with him was Simmons. "I'm serious it's making all kinds of weird noises."

Dib stroked more gently, not wanting the Irken's antennae to get raw.

The Irken sighed again and began to Purr once more. "See listen to that Simmons."

"Fascinating, sir." Simmons leaned in a bit, and Dib flinched a little.

Membrane nodded. "I wonder if the project inherited this trait."

'Nope.' Dib pet along the bases lightly.

The Irken's purr continued as he felt himself actually falling into a real sleep for once since he was caught.

Simmons made a thoughtful noise. "Sir, may I try?"

"Well of course Simmons." Membrane smiled gesturing for Dib to step aside.

Dib bit his lip, but moved away, releasing his antennae. Simmons moved into Dib's position and almost roughly stroked the bases with his gloved fingers.

The Irken let out a loud shriek and it's eyes snapped open wide.

Simmons pinched hard at the bases in reflex.

The Irken cried louder squeezing it's eyes closed again as pinkish tears began forming at the edges of his eyes.

He rubbed roughly to the tips, seeing it a change in position would do anything different.

"Stop it!" Dib shouted unable to stop himself. "You're just hurting it!"

Simmons rose a brow, then looked to the professor for an instruction.

Membrane sighed. "He's probably right Simmons we better put it up for now, that's enough stimulation for one day."

He nodded. "Should we clean it up?"

Dib bit his lip.

Membrane nodded. "Yes, we can't risk it getting infection."

Dib moved closer to the Irken, running his fingertips very lightly over the antennae.

"Ennn..." it's expression grew more lax.

Membrane noticed but didn't say anything. "Come on then." He picked the Irken up and carried it to a large sink. "Time to clean you off." He turned on the water and grabbed a sterilized sponge and some soap.

Dib's eyes widened, but he couldn't say anything.

Once the sink was full Membrane set the Irken into the water and started scrubbing it clean while it started screaming. He sighed. "It just can't stand baths."

He bit back an angry curse, glancing away from the poor thing as the professor burned and scrubbed his skin raw.

Once he had decided the Irken was clean enough Membrane pulled it out of the water and patted it dry with a clean towel. "Now back into the tube for you." He carried it back to it's tube.

"D-dib..." The Irken whispered before it was dropped back into it's silent goo filled home.

Dib's chest tightened, and he looked back at him. No wonder he looked so fragile. He was tortured every time he came out of that damned tube.

Membrane turned away from the tube and smiled at Dib. "I think that's enough excitement for you too, and it's getting late. You should head home. Come back tomorrow though."

Simmons snapped his fingers. "Oh, professor, there's something the boy needs."

"Hmm?" Membrane looked confused. "What would that be?"

"A proper labcoat!"

"Oh of COURSE!" Membrane laughed. "Wait here Dib, Simmons and I will get you one."

Dib smiled and nodded. As Membrane and Simmons left the room quickly to find Dib a labcoat Dib rushed to the tube, looking worried.

He knocked gently on the glass, trying to get the Irken's attention.

The Irken whimpered but cracked his eyes open a little.

Dib wrote quickly. 'I'm so sorry'

The Irken's eyes looked down as he pressed his hand to the glass. 'n-t yo-r fa-lt"

'That bastard was burning you... I wanted to stop him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't.'

Dib let his forehead hit the Plexiglas as tears filled his eyes.

The Irken shook his head and bumped against the glass trying to get to him nuzzling. 'you-e go-d Dib"

"I promise..." he whispered. He wrote again. 'I promise I'll get you out of here. Be strong.'

The Irken nodded resting both hands against the glass.

Dib kept writing. 'When they come back I have to go... but I will be back tomorrow.'

The Irken nodded looking sadly at the floor, suddenly it tapped on the glass making sure to get Dib's attention. 'Ver.'

"...Ver?" he asked, pronouncing it like vermilion.

The Irken shook it's head and spelled it again.

"Ver?" he asked again, pronouncing it like air.

The Irken smiled and nodded.

"Is that your name?" Dib shook his head and wrote. 'Is that your name?'

The Irken nodded pressing his hands back to the glass. 'Dib, Ver.'

Dib gently pressed his hands parallel to the Irken's, smiling sadly. "Dib and Ver. That's right."

Ver nuzzled the glass sadly.

'Soon' Dib wrote.

He nodded and sighed looking down. The swoosh could be heard again and membrane and Simmons re-entered the room.

Dib was already away from the glass.

"Good news Dib, we found you one!" he held up a lab coat small enough for Dib to wear.

Dib smiled and accepted the coat. "Thank you, professor!"

Membrane smiled. "Now you go on home. Be back the same time tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He left, waiting until he was almost back at Dwicky's to start crying.


	12. Chapter 12

_heheh XD who expected this?~  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XII_

Dib rushed into the house and slammed the door closed behind him, sliding to the floor in front of it to continue his sobbing.

Dwicky was folding laundry when he heard the door slam. "...Dib...?" He went upstairs.

Dib balled up tightly crying hard and not knowing what to do.

"Hey..." Dwicky moved to his side, sitting beside him and pulling him close.

Dib's eyes opened and little and seeing Dwicky he grabbed tightly to him and nuzzled into his chest crying still.

Dwicky held him close, stroking his hair soothingly.

Dib sniffled trying to get a hold of himself.

"Dib... What happened...?"

Dib pulled back a little to look up him. "His name is Ver..."

"The Irken...?"

Dib nodded holding onto him tighter.

"How is he...?"

"...terrible..."

"Oh, Dib... I'm sorry..."

"H-he... They torture him every time he's taken out of that tube!"

Dwicky winced, nuzzling him. "Tell me what happened..."

Dib took a deep breath and preceded to tell Dwicky as much as he could bear to say.

Dwicky paled a little. "Oh god..." He shook his head sadly, holding him tight.

Dib couldn't help himself as he started crying again.

"I'm so sorry..." Dwicky rubbed his back, nuzzling his hair.

Dib buried his face in Dwicky's chest. "...D-do we have anymore cookies?" He felt stupid for asking that but he really wanted something sweet right then.

"Yeah... We do. Come on, hun..." He stood with Dib, steering him toward the kitchen.

Dib blushed at the nickname and sighed. "Save it for the other Dwicky..."

Dwicky gently sat him down at the table, putting a few cookies on a little plate for him.

Dib snatched the cookies and ate them quickly, once again burying his troubles in the amazing taste.

Dwicky smiled a bit and poured him a glass of milk.

Dib swallowed and took the glass using it to down the cookies. Dwicky stroked his hair and Dib sighed. "What do I do now?"

"You go back and get as close to your dad as possible."

Dib swallowed. "They did give me a lab coat..."

"That's good. It's a start."

Dib sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You're going to save this Irken."

"No, not about that..." He looked up and pulled away from him. "A-about yesterday... I shouldn't be trying to break you two up..."

Dwicky blushed a little. "Dib..."

"No." he shook his head. "I can't.. I'm not gay..." He said but didn't sound very convinced anymore.

Dwicky lifted his chin a little.

Dib looked up at him reluctantly.

"Dib... You... know... how I feel about you..."

"I know how you feel about him..."

"Just ignore him for a minute, would you?" Dib shirked back looking down. "Dib. You know how I feel. How I've felt since we started becoming partners." Dwicky bit his lip. "I... There wasn't any chance with you..."

"I know..."

"Are you saying that now there is...?"

"I.. I don't know.. maybe..." Dib shook his head. "Just.." he sighed. "Can we forget this ever happened? You were so happy before..."

"Happy...?"

Dib nodded. "You said you loved him.. and he loves you too..."

"Dib... We're the same person..."

"So? he doesn't know that..."

"We can't stay here in the past forever."

"... Doesn't look like we can go back to the future..."

"We have to."

"No.. we don't."

He sighed, looking down. "What about Zim?"

"I don't care anymore... I couldn't fight him now even if I wanted too..."

"...Because of Ver?"

"Yes..."

Dwicky kissed him softly.

Dib blushed and went to pull away but ended up pressing back against him.

Dwicky deepened the kiss before breaking it and hugging him tight, shaking.

Dib blushed more and avoided eye contact. "S-sorry..."

"I-I... I don't want to forget..." He trembled. "This isn't fair..."

Dib looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't fair...! I... I've loved you... I didn't stand a chance... Now my younger self needs me to love him, and y-you..." He sobbed softly. "This just isn't fair..."

"I know it isn't!" Dib shouted standing up. "Why do you think I'm trying to avoid this?"

Dwicky pulled him tightly against his chest, still shaking. "I love you, Dib..."

Dib nuzzled against him sighing. "But Dwicky needs you more..."

He sniffled and Dib nuzzled him more sighing at the warmth he had always enjoyed but only now knew why.

"Dib..."

"Yes?"

"Please... kiss me...?"

Dib blushed but pulled back looking at him sadly then standing on tiptoes to press their lips together.

Dwicky kissed back gently and sweetly.

Dib closed his eyes pressing harder.

Dwicky slid his hands just barely under Dib's shirt.

Dib gasped and started to pull back but wrapped his arms around Dwicky instead.

His fingers massaged the boy's lower back.

"Mmm..."Dib relaxed a little after being so tense. He nervously licked Dwicky's lips.

Dwicky shivered, parting them.

Dib slid his tongue into Dwicky's mouth moving it around to explore a little.

The man moaned softly and stroked his tongue along Dib's.

Dib groaned and whined a little as his legs started to hurt. He quickly pushed Dwicky into a chair and sat in his lap.

Dwicky blushed heavily, smiling weakly up at him.

Dib swallowed nervously. "S-sorry..." he started to pull away.

Dwicky kissed him again before he could.

Dib blushed and nuzzled him.

"Mmm..." Dwicky kissed his neck.

"Mmm..." Dib closed his eyes enjoying the treatment but still feeling sad. Dwicky bit down lightly causing Dib to gasp then whine. "W-we can't do this..."

"Shh." He licked slowly.

Dib whined again torn. "But.."

"Just relax... for now, okay...?"

Dib bit his lip but nodded feeling guilty.

He licked and nibbled, careful not to leave any marks.

"Mmmm..." Dib closed his eyes again, his hands finding their way to the bottom of Dwicky's shirt and sliding under it.

Dwicky moaned shakily, biting his ear lobe.

Dib let out a moan sliding his hands further up his shirt.

"Mmmm..."

Dib leaned forward to lick the side of his face.

Dwicky smiled and rubbed his lower back.

Dib nuzzled him slowly forgetting his problems entirely. He slid his hand up further sliding Dwicky's shirt off of his chest.

The man closed his eyes, moaning softly.

Dib leaned forward and licked at one of his his nipples before starting to suck on it.

Dwicky gasped, fingers dragging lazily through Dib's hair.

Dib rubbed at Dwicky's back burying his face in his chest while he teased him.

His hands slid down to tease his waistband.

Dib blushed but urged him on.

He reached further, giving his ass a little squeeze.

Dib blushed more and moved back to torture Dwicky's other nipple.

He nuzzled his hair, one finger stroking his entrance.

Dib gasped and closed his eyes shuddering and letting out an odd purring noise.

Dwicky blushed and probed gently.

Dib's eyes squeezed shut tighter and the noise got a little louder. He was blushing badly because he didn't know he could even sound like this but he couldn't stop. He leaned back a little helping Dwicky along.

He held him close and slowly pushed one finger into him.

Dib clung tightly to him as he did so.

"You okay...?" he whispered.

"Mmm hmmm~" Dib nuzzled him more.

He carefully added another finger, stretching him.

Dib winced but purred nonetheless.

Dwicky kissed his neck, pushing them in and out.

Dib moaned digging his fingers into Dwicky's back.

He gasped and shuddered.

Dib rocked back forcing Dwicky's fingers up further.

He blushed and kissed him deeply.

Dib kissed back.

Dwicky licked his lips and pushed his fingers deeper, spreading them slightly.

Dib groaned shivering.

Dwicky shifted his hips a little, fingers moving faster.

"Mmmm~" Dib dug his fingers into him more, now chewing on his lip as he purred.

Dwicky shivered and continued.

Dib looked up at him gasping for air and smashed their lips together.

Dwicky moaned shakily and kissed back passionately.

Dib kissed back and moved his hands to Dwicky's chest again.

Dwicky shuddered, licking his lips.

Dib kneaded his chest craving more.

Dwicky pushed in a third.

Dib cried out feeling himself getting close to the edge.

Dwicky deepened their hot kiss.

Dib ground down on his fingers while kissing back and almost lost it then as he hit his sweet spot.

Dwicky rubbed against the spot roughly.

Dib squeaked and clenched his hands tightly into his skin.

He continued, nibbling his ear.

Dib bit his lip harder then before unable to take anymore as he climaxed.

Dwicky's fingers slowed.

Dib panted and nuzzled Dwicky gently.

He slid his fingers out, holding him tight.

Dib closed his eyes.

"Mmm..." He kissed his neck.

Dib nuzzled him. "Sorry..."

He laughed a little. "Don't be..."

Dib nuzzled him more and blushed. "...I need clean pants..."

"I just washed clothes... You can borrow some of my old pants."

Dib laughed having forgotten that this WAS Dwicky's house.

Dwicky kissed him softly.

Dib sighed and kissed back.

He nuzzled the boy.

Dib kissed his lightly. "We shouldn't have done that..."

"I don't regret doing it."

Dib blushed knowing he didn't either but still felt bad. He started chewing his lip again and shook his head. "Maybe you should..."

Dwicky held him close. "...I love you."

Dib looked away but wrapped his arms around Dwicky holding him close as well.

Dwicky nuzzled him. "Let's get you some pants."

Dib nodded and carefully climbed off Dwicky blushing at how sticky he was.

Dwicky took his hand and led him downstairs.

Dib walked after him carefully wincing as he followed down the stairs.

Dwicky pulled out some boxers and a pair of baggy jeans.

Dib took them and blushed again smiling sheepishly. "Think I could get a shower too?"

He laughed. "Sure."

Dib smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He then headed for the bathroom still smiling.

Dwicky took Dib's clothes and put them in the wash.

Dib turned on the water and stepped in once it was warm enough. He sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the hot shower. 'What now?'


	13. Chapter 13

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XIII_

Dwicky sat on the bed, eyes closed as he stroked Dib's hair. After the boy had showered, he had pulled on the boxers and jeans before getting tired and flopping onto the bed, where Dwicky rubbed his back and shoulders. When he finally fell asleep, Dwicky had started to play with his hair soothingly.

Dib slept soundly after his rough day and didn't budge when the upstairs door could be heard closing and Little Dwicky shouted. "I'm home!" Little Dwicky smiled wide drooping some groceries and food on the counter before running down to the bedroom to see Dwicky. "I hope you're hungry I got-" He paused seeing Dib.

"He had another rough day..." Dwicky explained, sighing. He gave his younger self a smile. "Come here, love..."

Little Dwicky smiled sadly and came over to the bed. "He going to be okay?"

"Yeah... He'll get through this." He pulled little Dwicky into a soft kiss. "How was work?"

"Well, same old same old." He sat down next to him. "Some food was left out by the morning shift so we had to spend half the time throwing out rotten food and ordering more."

He laughed a bit, holding him. "Sounds dreadful."

"It was." Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "How was your day?"

"Good. I did some laundry for you."

Little Dwicky smiled. "You didn't have to Munchy, I can do it."

"I know.." He nuzzled little Dwicky's neck.

Little Dwicky smiled then looked back down at Dib. "So he finally came back..."

"Yeah... I'm glad. We don't really have anywhere else to stay right now."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that, what with you being from the future and all.. But I don't mind." Little Dwicky smiled. "I like having you around." He looked at Dib. "And Dib can be nice..."

Dwicky kissed his hair. "Love you."

Little Dwicky smiled wider and kissed him back. "I love you too."

"Now... You started to say something about food?"

"Oh!" Little Dwicky grinned. "Yes, I stopped by my favorite restaurant on my way here and got us some dinner...but I only got enough for two.. I didn't know Dib would be back yet..."

"That's okay... I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Well.. I'll save him some of mine anyway." He smiled hugging Dwicky.

Dwicky held him close.

"Want to eat now or later?"

"Now, please..."

Little Dwicky grinned and nodded. "I hoped you'd say that."

He smiled softly and slipped off the bed.

Little Dwicky took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

Dwicky smiled and followed easily.

"Wallah! Fu King's Famous Chinese food." He pointed at the take out boxes.

He laughed and kissed him. "It smells great."

Little Dwicky grinned. "I got my favorites. Seeing as that's a perfect disguise I figured you'd like them too."

"I'm sure I'll love them."

Little Dwicky grinned wider and ran over grabbing the boxes and handing one to Dwicky taking a seat. "Here's your chopsticks." He offer a pair too him.

Dwicky sat, breaking the disposable chopsticks apart easily.

Little Dwicky did the same and popped open his box licking his lips. "Dig in."

He chuckled and opened his own box, taking a bite.

Little Dwicky dug in happily enjoying his food. But despite how much he loved it he was sure to leave half of everything for when Dib woke up.

Dwicky let out a satisfied sound once he had finished off his white rice.

Little Dwicky smiled some sauce and a noodle stuck to his face. "I guess you liked it then."

Dwicky chuckled and leaned forward, licking away the food.

Little Dwicky blushed but let him.

"You're messy," he teased.

"You're a pedo." He snickered and licked Dwicky's lips. "So I guess we're even."

"Mmm..." He smiled softly.

Little Dwicky stretched and closed his box. "Dib can have the rest."

Dwicky stood up and wrapped his arms around little Dwicky from behind, kissing him deeply.

Little Dwicky moaned and leaned back trying to get closer to him.

His hands slid along little Dwicky's sides to his hips.

"Mmmm~" Little Dwicky tried standing up and managed to lick the side of Dwicky's face.

He chuckled, biting down gently.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him moaning at the bite.

"Dwicky..." he whispered.

"Yes?~" little Dwicky asked eyes closed.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too."

He bit down again, lightly marking him.

Little Dwicky moaned pleased and ran his hands through Dwicky's hair.

"Tell me what you want..."

"I want you..."

"Want me... to do what...?" he teased.

Little Dwicky whined and kissed him. "Munchy~ I WANT you... In me..."

Dwicky licked his lips. "...when?"

"Now." Little Dwicky smashed their lips together.

Dwicky moaned and kissed back.

Little Dwicky turned around and shoved the chair out of the way never breaking contact.

He shuddered, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm~" Little Dwicky slid his hands under his shirt. A sharp gasp alerted them to someone else in the room.

Dwicky pulled away a little, blinking a bit dazedly.

Dib stood at the door eyes wide. "S-sorry I just..." He took a step back.

Dwicky blushed heavily. "Uh..."

"I-I..." Dib shook his head and turned quickly leaving the room, his face a dark red.

Dwicky sighed softly, hugging the boy closer to him.

Little Dwicky sighed and nuzzled him. "He likes you..."

Dwicky licked his cheek.

Little Dwicky blushed and looked up at him. "But you like me right?" He looked away. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I just don't really want to share you..."

Dwicky sighed softly, smiling. "I love you."

Little Dwicky smiled too. "I love you too."

Dwicky kissed him deeply.

Little Dwicky kissed back letting out a little moan.

Dwicky licked his lips.

Little Dwicky moved to start sliding his hands up his shirt again.

Dwicky shivered.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "Can I have you?"

He chuckled. "You already have me."

Little Dwicky grinned. "So... why are we still dressed?"

The older man smiled. "Hmmm... because we're in the kitchen?"

"So?" Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "Dib's in the basement."

Dwicky kissed his neck. "You want our first time to be in the kitchen?"

"Uhh..." He blushed. "Not really I guess no..." he shrugged.

"We can't go downstairs... What about the guest bedroom upstairs...?"

Little Dwicky froze. "How'd you know about that?"

"I sort of wandered around the house... I'm sorry. Did you not want me to?"

"Oh no that's okay." Little Dwicky smiled. "Sorry I keep getting paranoid."

"It's okay." He kissed him softly. "So... guest bedroom?"

"Sure." Little Dwicky grinned wide and took Dwicky's arm leading the way.

He followed with a smile and a blush.


	14. Chapter 14

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XIV_

Little Dwicky stepped into the room cautiously. He wasn't normally allowed into the room unless it needed cleaning and they hardly ever had guests.

Dwicky shut the door behind them, picking him up.

Little Dwicky eeped and clung to him.

He kissed him deeply, trying to get him to relax.

Little Dwicky kissed back deeply closing his eyes.

The man carried him to the bed, gently laying him down.

Little Dwicky smiled nervously up at him.

"It's okay..." he whispered.

"i know..." Little Dwicky kissed his cheek carefully. "But I'm still nervous..."

Dwicky gently pulled the smaller male's shirt off, then his pants.

Little Dwicky blushed deeper.

"Lay on your stomach..."

Little Dwicky nodded and rolled over licking his lips.

Dwicky started to rub his lower back.

Little Dwicky gasped but relaxed and closed his eyes enjoying it.

He continued, smiling lovingly.

Little Dwicky sighed letting out a little moan.

"Good...?"

"yes~" Little Dwicky smiled wide.

He massaged his upper back.

Little Dwicky sighed relaxing completely.

Dwicky kissed the back of his neck. "I love you..."

Little Dwicky smiled. "I love you too~"

"Want to help me out of my clothes...?" he whispered suggestively in his ear.

Little Dwicky grinned evilly. "Sure." He sat up and turned around sliding himself up Dwicky's shirt.

He shuddered, smiling happily.

Little Dwicky snuggled up to him before sliding his hands up the collar and slowly unbuttoning it from the inside.

Dwicky chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

Little Dwicky giggled and kissed his chest.

"Mmm..."

Little Dwicky popped the last button open and slid the shirt off of him leaving his tie on. He grinned and tugged on it. "You have a leash."

Dwicky grinned. "I guess I do."

Little Dwicky laughed again and tugged Dwicky down to kiss him.

He kissed back lovingly, nails running down his bare sides.

Little Dwicky squeaked and shivered turning around to unbutton Dwicky's pants.

Dwicky licked his lips, lifting his hips a bit.

"Mmm~" Little Dwicky wriggled against him.

He shivered and helped him pull his own pants off.

Little Dwicky grinned wide once he had accomplished his task.

Dwicky kissed him gently. "Do you want to be on your back...?"

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "However you want me."

He smiled softly. "Get on your hands and knees for me..."

Little Dwicky swallowed but nodded and did as he was told.

Dwicky kissed his lower back before licking his own fingers.

Little Dwicky licked his lips nervously.

"Relax..." he whispered, resting a hand on his hip.

Little Dwicky nodded closing his eyes.

Dwicky gently pet the tight little hole with his first finger, sliding his saliva along little Dwicky's skin.

Little Dwicky gasped and dug his fingers into the bed getting nervous again.

"Shhh..." He used his free hand to rub the boy's lower back as his wet finger probed lightly.

"Mmm" Little Dwicky arched his back pulling away a little.

He followed, probing just a little harder. It was just enough to feel, but not penetrate.

Little Dwicky bit his lip.

"Love... is this okay...?"

Little Dwicky nodded. "Yeah.. I-I'm just nervous..."

Dwicky smiled softly, kissing his hip and slowly pushing his finger into him.

Little Dwicky gripped the bed tightly eyes wide.

He paused, letting him get used to the feeling.

Little Dwicky's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. He swallowed flexing his fingers around his grip on the bed.

"I'll stop if you want me to..."

Little Dwicky bit his lip again but shook his head. He got this far didn't he?

Dwicky moved his finger slowly, sliding it in and out.

Little Dwicky flinched but didn't say anything.

Dwicky smiled a little. He couldn't see his face... but he wasn't making any signaling noises... Nor was he moving away. He carefully pressed a second finger against the first, stretching him as he pushed them slowly in.

Little Dwicky whimpered a little biting his lip harder and doing his best to disguise the whimper as a moan.

He continued, getting his entrance wet as well as at least a little stretched out.

Little Dwicky gripped tighter to the bed but did his best not not make any pained noises.

Dwicky slid them deeper, rubbing his walls gently.

Little Dwicky shivered and he felt his eyes burning but didn't speak up.

He gently probed with a third finger, not sure whether to use it or not.

Little Dwicky lurched forward a little his body instinctively wanting to get away from the pain.

Dwicky moved the third finger away and focused on stretching him with two.

Little Dwicky swallowed closing his eyes tightly. 'I've gotten this far right?'

Dwicky kissed his lower back, gently scissoring his fingers.

"Mmm.." Little Dwicky cracked one eye open almost chewing through his lip.

"Are you okay...?" Dwicky whispered, continuing.

Little Dwicky nodded. "Y-yeah," he squeaked out. "I'm fine..."

Dwicky smiled a bit and stroked deeper.

Little Dwicky whined again. 'It can't hurt this much for real...' "M-munchy?"

"Yes, sweetheart...?" he asked, rubbing his back.

"C-could you.. do it for real?"

Dwicky blushed a little. "Are you sure...?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Dwicky carefully slid his fingers out.

Little Dwicky sighed when the pressure was gone and started to relax a little.

He slid the extra wetness along his own length, gently rubbing the head against little Dwicky's entrance.

Little Dwicky closed his eyes content. 'Well that's not so bad...'

"Fast or slow...?"

"Uhh.." He really had no idea. "What ever you want." he nodded.

Dwicky held the boy's hips in place. "Relax... let out a deep breath for me..."

Little Dwicky nodded and relaxed breathing out slowly.

He bit his lip and pushed hard, forcing slowly into him about two inches.

"Gah-" Little Dwicky's eyes snapped wide open and he froze suddenly unable to breath in.

Dwicky panted, clenching his jaw and pushing harder.

Little Dwicky gasped as soon as he could almost passing out from lack of air. His mind was screaming at him. Why had he asked for this?

Dwicky held his hips still as he pulled out a little.

Little Dwicky panted his grip on the bed shaky.

Dwicky forced back into him fully, groaning.

Little Dwicky threw his head back a silent scream on his lips but only a small squeak made it out.

Dwicky rubbed his hips gently. "Mmmm..."

Little Dwicky's eyes watered up he bit his lip doing his best to prevent it but couldn't stop the tears as the started to slide down his cheeks.

He moved slowly inside of him. "Are you okay...?"

Little Dwicky shook his head no leaning forward to bury his face in the bedsheets. "Y-yes.. Don't stop..."

Dwicky obeyed, moving a little faster.

Little Dwicky buried his head in the bed sobbing.

Soon he was almost slamming into him, panting heavily. He reached around to stroke little Dwicky's length.

Little Dwicky let out a moan, having some pleasure mixed with the pain, but it still didn't help him much.

Dwicky arched into him as he climaxed with a loud moan.

Little Dwicky yelped the warm goo and pressure build up forcing him to climax as well. He then collapsed under Dwicky.

Dwicky groaned softly, carefully pulling out, When his high started to wind down, he noticed the blood.

Little Dwicky didn't move. He couldn't really. All he could do was lie there sobbing quietly into the sheets.

"O... oh god..." He shook a little. "D-Dwicky..."

Little Dwicky whimpered burying his head further into the bed.

Dwicky moved to his side on the bed, lifting the boy's chin gently.

Little Dwicky kept his eyes closed not wanting to face Dwicky as he cried.

"I'm so sorry... Dwicky, I'm sorry..."

Little Dwicky shook his head. "No... no.." he cried more. "I-I I'm s-sorry..."

"Shh..." He carefully pulled the boy into his lap, keeping his weight off of his bleeding rear.

Little Dwicky nuzzled deeply into him sobbing still.

"I love you... I love you so much... Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you...?"

"I-i... I want to make you happy..."

Dwicky kissed him deeply. "You didn't have to do that to make me happy..."

He shook is head. "I-it want supposed to hurt..."

"Sweetheart... It always hurts the first time..."

Little Dwicky cried and clung tightly to Dwicky.

He held him close. "I'm so sorry..."

Little Dwicky clung to him still. "I..I can't move.." he said embarrassed.

"I've got you..." he whispered, kissing his hair. "Let's take a bath..."

Little Dwicky nodded nuzzling him. "P-please..."

Dwicky picked him up and carried him to the guest bathroom, laying him in the tub. "Stay here for a second..." He left.

Little Dwicky sighed and looked away feeling terrible for ruining Dwicky's good time.

He returned a few minutes later, turning the water on a soothing warm-hot. He took down the shower attachment and carefully cleaned little Dwicky of blood.

Little Dwicky whimpered and looked away sadly.

"Shh... It's okay." Dwicky stroked his cheek.

Little Dwicky leaned into the touch.

"I love you..." he murmured.

"I love you too..."

When the boy was clean, Dwicky climbed in with him, pulling him into his arms and starting to fill the bath.

Little Dwicky nuzzled against his chest shivering.

He poured little handfuls of water along the boy's body so he wouldn't get cold.

Little Dwicky blushed and leaned up to kiss Dwicky.

He smiled and kissed back lovingly.

Little Dwicky gave him a small smile in return.

"You're so wonderful..." he whispered.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "Not as wonderful as you..."

He turned off the water when it was high enough for the boy's lower body to remain under it.

Little Dwicky sighed and closed his eyes leaning back against Dwicky.

"Is the water helping...?"

He nodded sighing. "yeah... a lot..."

"Good." He nuzzled his hair.

Little Dwicky sighed again and nuzzled him more. "I'm tired..."

"After this, I'll take you to bed..."

Little Dwicky nodded. "Wait... Dib's in my room..."

He sighed softly. "Yeah..."

Little Dwicky sighed again. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Should he sleep up here...?"

Little Dwicky was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Y-yeah..."

He let out a little breath. "Okay..."

Little Dwicky nuzzled him and sighed his eyes closed as he relaxed.

Dwicky rubbed his back. "I love you, sweetheart..."

Little Dwicky smiled. "I love you too..."

After resting in the tub with Dwicky for a while Little Dwicky was REALLY ready for bed. "...Can we go to bed now?" He asked Dwicky kissing his chest. "I'm so tired..."

Dwicky kissed the top of his head. "Of course." He started to drain the water.

Little Dwicky wrapped his arms around Dwicky's neck nuzzling his chest as the water level fell. "C-can you carry me? I-i don't think I can move..."

He nodded and stood with little Dwicky in his arms.

Little Dwicky held tightly to him as he was lifted up.

Dwicky wrapped him in a big towel and sat him on the edge of the tub, wrapping another towel around his own waist before picking the boy back up princess-style.

Little Dwicky blushed and smiled as he nuzzled Dwicky's chest again while he carried him out of the bathroom and to his own room. By this time Dib had already left for the Membrane labs so the two of them didn't have to worry about him.

"Do you want pajamas...?"

Little Dwicky thought about it then shook his head. "I'll just stay in the towel."

He chuckled. "Do you want me wearing something?"

Little Dwicky smiled. "You can if you want too.. but my butt hurts.." he blushed and looked away. "S-so I'd rather not."

Dwicky kissed him softly.

Little Dwicky kissed back happily.

He carefully laid the boy in bed, slipping on some boxers.

Little Dwicky sighed and smiled snuggling up against the worn mattress.

Dwicky climbed into bed with him, pulling him close.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him and closed his eyes again. "Good night..."

"Sleep well." He pulled the covers up over them.

"Mhm.." Little Dwicky smiled and soon fell asleep against him.


	15. Chapter 15

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XV_

Dib tugged at the collar of the white lab coat a bit, frowning. He really didn't like it. But it was going to help him get Ver. He let out a breath and walked into the lab.

"Ahh There you are Junior." Membrane smiled as he saw Dib enter. "Just in time for another experiment."

Dib forced a smile back. "Good afternoon, professor."

Membrane grinned wider. "Always so polite huh Junior." He walked over to Dib and patted him on the back. "Well come on, we have work to do."

He nodded. "What are we doing today, professor?"

"Oh the usual." Membrane grinned. "But I was hoping YOU could do the dissection this time. The alien certainly seems to like you after all."

His smile faltered, but not enough for the man to notice. "How will we sedate him...?"

Membrane laughed. "Ohh, Junior, you still have a lot to learn."

"...Sir?" He looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well if we sedated him during experimentation we wouldn't be able to judge his reactions very well now would we?"

"N... no. I suppose not."

Membrane smiled. "Well then, shall we get to it?"

Membrane ushered him up to it and typed the codes quickly to drain the tube and open it up.

Dib looked back at the professor. "May I take it out?"

"Hmm? Well I don't see why not." The professor smiled and took a step back.

Dib moved forward, leaning down to gently touch Ver's tiny shoulder.

Ver jerked back and his big eyes snapped open. "D-ib?"

Dib's eyes widened a little. "Shh." He carefully picked him up.

Ver nodded and let Dib pick him up nuzzling into his chest once he was in his arms. "Well that's just amazing." Membrane stated watching Dib and Ver. "He's never done that before."

"He was probably scared..." Dib stroked one antenna gently.

Ver purred a little and clung to him tighter. "Hmmm..." The professor nodded. "You do seem very gentle with him."

"It makes him more complacent, don't you think?" He held him gently.

"Hmmm, Yes It appears so." Membrane nodded again.

"Where do I put him, sir...?"

"Put him on the examining table that we used last time."

Dib nodded and walked to the table, giving the alien a little hug before laying him down.

Ver looked up at Dib confused. Why was he being put here? Only pain happened here.

Dib looked sad as he carefully restrained him.

Ver's eyes widened and he looked back up at Dib speaking quickly in Irken.

He just gently held Ver's hand, trying to reassure him.

Ver's eyes watered up a little and he shook his head. "No." he spat one of the only English words he knew. "No, Dib."

Dib winced and rested a hand on top of the little Irken's head. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Ver, though, didn't understand and despite now being bound began struggling. "No! No! No!"

He pulled his hand away, biting his lip a little. "He's not very happy with me now..."

"I can see that." Membrane rolled his eyes. "Just keep his bonds tight. I need you to amputate one of his antennas."

"What...?" He looked over at the professor. "But those are sensitive..."

"Exactly. But we want to know how and WHY they are."

Dib reluctantly nodded, picking up a pair of sharp cutters. A pang in his chest made it hard to breathe as he turned back toward Ver.

Ver eeped and struggled harder. "No, Dib No no no!"

He winced and held Ver's head in place.

Ver whimpered and closed his eyes crying.

_'I'm sorry, Ver... I'm so sorry...'_ Dib positioned the cutters at the base of one antenna, hand trembling slightly.

Ver shrunk down against the table as far as he could squeezing his eyes closed.

He took a deep breath, biting his lip and cringing slightly at the sick 'snap' sound that came from the quick cut.

Ver yelped loudly flinching.

Dib grabbed a bit of gauze, pressing it lightly to the open and bleeding nub.

Ver cried loudly shivering from the extreme pain.

He glanced at the lifeless little black stalk, gently moving it into a metal tray before touching Ver's cheek.

"Is that all, professor...? Or are we doing more?"

"No, no that should be good for now." Membrane smiled and took the slightly twitching amputated antenna from Dib and took it to the other room. "Can you put him back in the tube for me? I need to experiment on this now before it decays." He left the room quickly antenna in hand.

Meanwhile Ver was shaking beyond comprehension and his remaining antenna was twitching and shaking sporadically.

Dib let out a soft sob, quickly undoing the restraints and pulling him close.

Ver cried and balled up tightly as soon as he could.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." He held him protectively, shaking.

Ver shook his head and clung to Dib burying his head in his chest sobbing softly.

Dib kissed the top of his head, wishing he could make everything all better.

Ver nuzzled him and whimpered again his shivering already starting to calm.

Dib rocked him gently and soothingly. "Shhh..."

Ver sniffled a little and lay still him his arms. He spoke slowly to Dib in Irken.

Dib lifted his chin and kissed his forehead before patting the table. He traced letters with his finger. 'Write it for me.'

Ver nodded and spelled in the air. 'That hurt Dib.'

His chest tightened, and he wrote again. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want to.'

Ver nodded and hugged him. 'it's okay' he nuzzled his chest. 'It will grow.'

'They grow back?'

Ver nodded. 'But it still hurts.'

'I'm sorry. I'm going to get you out of here as soon as it's safe to.'

Ver looked up at Dib eyes wide. 'You mean it?'

Dib nodded and nuzzled him.

Ver smiled and licked his cheek. 'like you.'

'I like you, too.' He stroked his cheek. 'Are you feeling a little better?'

Ver nodded and felt his nub of an antenna and frowned. 'it feels funny.'

He smiled a little, kissing the nub.

Ver smiled sadly and nuzzled him. 'Like you lots.'

Dib let out a soft murring sound, holding him close.

Ver smiled and purred as he nuzzled him.

He kissed his still-intact antenna, teasing the tip.

Ver eeped and let out a small moan.

Dib smiled softly. More time for that when he got Ver out and safe. He kissed his cheek. 'Later.'

Ver whined and clung tighter to him.

'I'm sorry. I have to put you back, but I'm not leaving yet, okay? And I'll be back tomorrow.'

Ver looked down sadly. 'promise?'

'I promise.' Dib held his little hand with his fingers. "Dib and Ver. Remember?"

Ver smiled and nodded understanding most of the sentence. 'Ruh-men-ber.'

He smiled and wrote it out for him. "Remember," he said aloud, helping him make the connection.

"Rr-ee-mem-buh-er..."

"Close... Ree-mem-ber."

Ver twisted his face up and tried again. "Re-meemmber.."

Dib chuckled. "Remember. Dib and Ver. Remember." He kissed Ver's forehead.

Ver smiled. "Remember, Dib. Remember, Ver."

He nodded. 'Very good, Ver. Remember, Dib and Ver. Always.'

"Alllway." Ver smiled and nodded.

Dib bit his lip, holding him close. He was just so adorable... And in such high spirits, despite the poor thing's situation.

Ver giggled and hugged Dib happily thinking he was right. "Alllway Dib and Ver Remember."

"Always." he murmured.


	16. Chapter 16

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XVI_

Over the next couple of weeks, Dib spent most of his time at the lab, following the professor's instructions and gaining his trust. He was given access to nearly everything, and despite having to hurt Ver over and over again, he was given a lot of alone time with the Irken to make up for it in cuddles and English lessons. It turned out that all of the Irken's limbs could grow back, other than his head, of course. Not that the professor would risk trying.

Dib set a bloody scalpel aside when the professor left the room with his samples. He wouldn't be back for a while.

Ver whimpered as his body twitched with the new pain. "D-dib..."

"Shh... It's okay." He had taught that phrase early on in their lessons. Dib stitched the little body up, bandaging his limbs. Usually he wouldn't bother. But today he was taking Ver with him.

Ver sniffled and looked away. "Still hurt..."

"I'm sorry..." He kissed his forehead and undid the restraints.

Ver balled up expecting to be cuddled for a little while before being put back in his tube.

Dib pulled a small blanket out of the empty backpack he had brought with him.

Ver eyed it curiously. "What?" He asked pointed at it.

"Shh. Trust me."

Ver lowered his antennas nervously but nodded.

Dib smiled, writing on the table beside Ver. 'We're leaving.'

Ver's eyes widened and he gasped. "Truth?"

"Truth." He pet the Irken's newly-grown antenna.

Ver squealed in excitement and would have jumped to him had he not been missing part of his leg.

Dib pulled him into a hug.

Ver purred and nuzzled him despite still suffering from his latest pains.

"Ver," he said gently, getting his attention so he could write more. 'I'm going to wrap you in the blanket so you can ride in my bag.' He smiled. "Trust me?"

Ver nodded. "Yes. Trust."

Dib nuzzled him before sitting him on the table, wrapping him comfortably in the blanket. "Need to hurry."

Ver nodded glancing to the door that Membrane had left through and swallowing nervously.

He set the bag on the table, picking up the little Irken and gently setting him inside. He was so tiny that there was plenty of room for him not to feel squished. Dib kissed the top of his head before moving away to fill the empty tube and lower the metal 'curtain', making sure that everything looked normal. He went back to his bag. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ver said giddily unable to believe he was actually going to get out.

"Quiet now. Understand?"

"Stand." Ver nodded slapping his hands over his mouth.

Dib kissed his forehead and zipped up the bag, carefully slipping it on and walking out of the lab.

Ver's eyes were wide as he stayed as still and quiet in the bag as he possibly could.

Dib remained outwardly calm and normal as he made his way through the halls and to the front doors.

Several workers waved happily at him as he passed. "Hey Junior, going home early today?"

He smiled easily, waving back. "Yeah, there wasn't much to do today, so the professor said I could go."

The worker smiled wide deciding to make small talk. "Yeah things have been really quiet around here lately. Ever since you showed up actually."

"Is that good?"

The man smiled. "It sure is." he pat Dib on the head. "What ever you're doing, keep up the good work." He turned to leave having other things he had to do now. "Have a nice day Junior."

"You too." He left, not stopping until he reached little Dwicky's house. Thankfully no one was home, and he hurriedly went to the guest room where he had officially been moved after the other two males had become more 'intimate'. Dib took off his bag, setting it on the bed and unzipping it.

Ver popped his head out looking frightened. "Where?" He asked looking around confused and worried that he would be captured any moment.

"It's okay." He smiled happily, pulling him out and hugging him.

"F-free?" Ver asked eyes wide.

"Free." Dib grinned.

Ver grinned wider then Dib had ever seen him grin and he chirped joyfully starting to shout quickly in Irken, too excited to remember his limited English.

Dib nuzzled him and laughed, completely relieved.

Ver kissed him repeatedly before rolling off the bed and trying to explore the room. This however ended in disaster due to him still missing half his leg. But he was determined and ended up bunny hopping around.

Dib smiled and took his hands, helping him balance.

Ver smiled and nuzzled his hand thankfully before returning to his explorations.

Dib helped him explore, making sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

Ver picked up objects and sifted through stacks of things. He pulled out draws and dumped out their contents. All in all he made a real mess. But he didn't care, and soon he grew bored with the room and wanted to see more. "See-" He froze and whined.

"Are you okay...?"

Ver looked up pitifully clutching his stomach.

Dib smiled softly. "Ver..." He picked him up and held him close, carrying him to the kitchen.

Ver whined as he listened to his spooch growl loudly and he buried his face deep into Dib's chest.

Dib held him with one arm, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove to boil.

Ver hissed at the water and hugged Dib tighter. "No wash!"

He blinked, then looked sad. "I won't." Dib rubbed his back.

Ver nodded and sighed leaning against Dib and closing his eyes.

When the kettle whistled, Dib shifted Ver onto his back so that he could make a bowl of oatmeal for him.

Ver mumbled as he was moved and yawned but dug his claws into the back of Dib's shirt so he wouldn't fall off.

Dib poured honey and brown sugar into it, just enough to make it sweet. He then poured a little milk in to cool it down and make it easier to eat.

Meanwhile Ver had dozzed off on his back. Luckily, his claws kept him from falling off.

Dib set the bowl on the table, moving the little alien back into his arms. "Ver~" he murmured, nuzzling him.

"Mmm~" Ver opened his eyes a little. "Yes?" He was so tired and so hungry and so.. well just about everything, that it was draining him even more.

He sat with Ver in his lap, taking a small spoonful of the oatmeal and blowing on it before holding it close to Ver's mouth. "Trust me."

Ver nodded. "Trust..." He eyed the spoon a minute before opening his mouth.

Dib slipped the spoon into his mouth.

Ver closed it and sucked on the oatmeal. As soon as he got a good taste of it he was wide awake. He sat up and pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "More!"

Dib laughed a little and got another spoonful, blowing on it and feeding it to him.

Ver ate it quickly and once again demanded more.

He continued to feed the little alien, stroking his tummy with his free hand.

Ver ate happily the food feeling so good in his spooch and tasted so sweet after years of nothing.

When the bowl was empty, Dib kissed the top of his head.

Ver licked his lips and looked up at Dib expectantly hoping for more.

Dib laughed, writing on the table. 'You want more?'

Ver nodded rapidly. 'Very hungry.' He wrote.

He nuzzled him. 'I'll make you some more.'

Ver smiled again then yawned. 'I'm tired too'

'One more bowl, then we can go to bed.'

Ver nodded. 'I'd like that, very much.' He leaned up and kissed Dib on the cheek.

He smiled and set him on the table, picking up the bowl to make more.

Ver bounced up and down as he waited, wanting to stay awake until he was done eating.

Dib easily made another bowl with what was left of the hot water, stirring in the same added ingredients as before.

Ver yawned and rubbed at his eyes trying to stay awake.

Dib came back with the bowl, feeding much the same as before.

Ver ate hungrily and soon had polished off this bowl too.

Dib picked the alien up, setting the bowl in the sink and carrying him to the bedroom.

Ver nuzzled against him and purred lightly. "Sleep..."

"Yes." Dib smiled softly and set him on the bed, taking off his lab coat and boots, then his pants. He climbed into bed beside Ver wearing just his tee shirt and boxers.

Ver cuddled up next to him and was asleep within minutes.

He held him close, curling easily around his tiny body.


	17. Chapter 17

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XVII_

Dwicky wanted to hold the boy's hand, but forced himself not to. They were in public, and the other was still underage.

Little Dwicky moved faster knowing they couldn't do much of anything until they were out of public view again. "Come on, I'll make us something nice for dinner."

Dwicky smiled. "I'd like that."

Little Dwicky grinned wide and walked faster. "Come on, Dib wont be home for a while we'll have the place to ourselves."

When they got home, Dwicky opened the door.

Little Dwicky walked in quickly and grabbed Dwicky's arm tugging him inside as well. "Finally." He nuzzled Dwicky as soon as the door shut and kissed his cheek.

Dwicky pulled him into a loving kiss.

Little Dwicky let out a little moan and kissed back deeply before pulling away for air. "food?"

He chuckled and nodded.

Little Dwicky led Dwicky to the kitchen before letting go of him to dig around in the fridge for something good to eat.

Dwicky sat at the table, eyes glued to the boy's ass.

Little Dwicky 'Hmmed' and mumbled a little before finally closing the fridge and searching the cupboards. "I need to go shopping..." he sighed before he saw a few packets of ramen. "How about Ramen?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright then." little Dwicky smiled and put a pan of water on the stove to boil for the noodles.

Dib slept soundly in the guest room, cradling Ver against his chest.

Ver slept deeply but soon his antennas twitched as a wonderfully delicious smell wafted up to the room. "Mmmm..." He mumbled and slowly his eyes opened.

The teen didn't stir, glasses askew on his face.

Ver glanced at him, then towards where the smell was coming from, and his spooch growled. "Ennn.. Dib? Hungry!"

Dib continued to sleep, exhausted.

Ver whined and decided he could get his own food after seeing where Dib had gotten it from before. So he carefully slid off the bed and bunny hopped towards the door.

Dwicky let out a happy little sound when a bowl of the noodles was set in front of him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Don't mention it." little Dwicky giggled and got a bowl for himself sitting down next to Dwicky. Ver's antennas twitched as he heard talking, but he figured it must just be something outside and continued onward to the kitchen.

Dwicky started to eat, smiling.

Ver hopped into the room and almost lost his balance letting out a yelp as he caught himself against the wall. He sighed in relief, that is until he looked up and saw the two Dwicky's staring at him.

"Wha..." Dwicky stood, still staring.

Little Dwicky's eyes were wide as he stared dropping his fork back into the ramen. "W-what is that?"

Ver's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back. "D-dib..." He turned quickly trying to get away but he fell in the process and smashed his face into the floor letting out a loud shriek.

Dib shot out of the bed, eyes wide as he scrambled to the kitchen. "Ver...!"

Ver had balled up tightly screaming as Dwicky stood over him looking worried.

"Shhhh... It's okay. It's okay, Ver." Dib scooped him up into his arms, holding him close. "It's okay. Trust me... Ver..."

Ver clung tightly to him and nuzzled into his chest. "No. No! Bad!"

"Friend. Trust me."

Dwicky winced. "This is Ver...?"

Dib nodded, nuzzling the little alien and trying to soothe him.

Little Dwicky walked up behind Dwicky staring at Ver open mouthed.

Ver sniffled and nuzzled him more. "T-truth?"

"Truth. Promise." Dib kissed the top of his head.

Ver relaxed a little and sighed still clinging to Dib. "Food?"

"Uh..." He looked over at the stove. "Hmm..." Dib wrote in the air. 'Just a second. Okay?'

Ver nodded. 'I will wait.'

Dib held him close, looking at the other two. "This is Ver... He's the Irken that was at my dad's lab. He's extremely fragile... and easily frightened. Please be careful when he's around." He sighed. "Is there enough for us, too?"

"Uhh..." Little Dwicky couldn't form words, his eyes never leaving Ver as he stared mouth open. 'An alien.. and it LOOKS like one too!' He glanced at Dwicky. 'The second alien I've met...'

Dwicky pet the younger him on the head. "There's a little left... But I think there's too much water in it for him."

Dib nodded. "I got it, don't worry." He carried Ver to the counter, sitting him down. 'Stay put,' he wrote, smiling teasingly.

Ver pouted. 'I'm not a pet, I'll stay if I want.'

Dib looked a little sad. "I'm sorry..." He wrote. 'I didn't mean it like that...'

Ver smiled and took his hand nuzzling him. 'I know, I was just playing with you.'

Dib kissed his forehead, moving away to strain what was left of the ramen. He put the noodles in one bowl, the broth in the other.

Ver kicked his foot idly waiting for food.

When the noodles had absorbed the water and were no longer wet with broth, Dib smiled and took a few with his fingers, holding them up to Ver's mouth.

Ver looked at them curiously before opening his mouth to eat them.

He smiled and helped him.

Ver squeaked happily enjoying the taste. "More?"

Dib nodded and took a few more, feeding him.

Ver grinned happily and ate them too.

Little Dwicky felt bad for staring but couldn't stop.

Dwicky led little Dwicky back to the table.

Little Dwicky took his seat and picked up his fork again. 'This is amazing..' he sighed. "I'm sorry Munchy... I never got this excited around you.. I guess you just look so normal."

Dwicky chuckled. "It's okay. Just don't scare him."

Little Dwicky looked at the happy Ver nervously. "Is he dangerous?"

"No. He's young... and he's been imprisoned for who knows how long."

Little Dwicky stared at Ver more. "Oh...Is that why he can't talk?"

Ver's antennas twitched and he glared at little Dwicky snapping at him in Irken.

"He doesn't speak English. But Dib is teaching him."

Dib stroked one antenna, trying to calm him.

Little Dwicky nodded. "Are you that kind?" he asked Dib looking at him now.

Dib flinched. "What?"

"Y-you're an alien too.. Are you one like him?"

Dib sighed. "Yeah..."

Little Dwicky nodded. "That would explain your hair..."

He raised a brow. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Umm." Little Dwicky looked away nervous again. "W-well.. normal people's hair does do that.. That defying gravity scythe thing..."

Dib frowned. "I like my hair."

Dwicky started laughing.

"W-well I wasn't saying that." little Dwicky stumbled getting embarrassed and wishing he hadn't said anything.

Dib huffed and took a sip of the broth.

Ver looked at him confused then glared at Little Dwicky not really understanding what had happened.

Dib stroked his antennae, sighing.

Ver turned back to him and grabbed his arm. 'Are you okay?'

He blinked, then nodded. 'He was just teasing me. It's okay.'

Ver glanced at little Dwicky then back at Dib. 'I don't like him.'

Dib laughed a little. 'Why not?'

Ver pouted. 'He keeps staring at me, it makes me feel like I'm back in that tube... and he makes you feel bad.' Ver stuck his tongue out then spelled again. 'And his voice is annoying. He squeaks too much.'

Dib laughed more, nuzzling the little Irken.

Ver smiled and licked his cheek. He glanced at the left over noodles. "More?" He noticed Dib's bowl. 'I can feed myself if you want to eat too.'

"Yes. Thank you." He kissed his cheek and handed him the little bowl. 'Be careful, some of it is still hot.'

Ver grinned. "Know." He tilted the bowl and slid the noodles into his mouth slurping them up.

Dib sipped from his bowl while Dwicky watched them with a little smile.

Little Dwicky returned to his ramen.

When Dib was finished, he rinsed his bowl out and made sure his hands were completely dry before he began rubbing Ver's lower back.

Ver purred and set his bowl to the side. Little Dwicky looked up again. "Why is he naked?'

Dib sighed. "They took his clothes. He was kept in a tube and was only let out for experiments, so he didn't ever need them."

Ver gripped Dib's arm tightly having understood only two words from the sentence. "No."

Dib pulled the little Irken into his arms easily, comforting him.

Ver nuzzled into his chest closing his eyes.

"Dib and Ver. Safe," he promised in a murmur.

Ver nodded and clung tighter to him. "Yes. Ver sleep..."

Dib wrote in the air for him. 'Do you want me to lay down with you?'

Ver nodded. "Yes."

Dib turned to the other two humans. "Me and Ver are going to sleep for a bit longer."

Dwicky nodded. "We'll be quiet." He gave Ver a cheerful smile.

Ver nodded and waved a little at him, but when Little Dwicky smiled he glared.

Dib chuckled and carried him back into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Little Dwicky sighed. "What did I do?"

"Maybe it's because you're human."

Little Dwicky sighed and smiled. "Yeah.. I guess so..."

Dwicky smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dib nuzzled the Irken once they were alone.

Ver purred and licked his cheek. "Love you."

He smiled softly and kissed him lightly. "Love you, Ver."

Ver smiled and cuddled up close to him closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

Dib laid down on the bed carefully, setting his glasses aside and holding Ver close as he slipped into sleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

_XD TEASER!  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XVIII_

Dwicky stood and took his bowl to the sink.

Little Dwicky sighed and continued slowly eating his ramen. "What do you think will happen now?"

"Hopefully no one will suspect that it was Dib that took him. If no one accuses him, then we should be okay."

Little Dwicky swallowed nervously. "Maybe we should disguise it..."

"With what?"

"Umm..." Little Dwicky though hard. "Well clothes for starters..."

He nodded. "Me and you can shop for some tomorrow."

Little Dwicky grinned. "He probably wears baby clothes.. or at most toddler size."

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Little Dwicky smiled and sighed. "I think he hates me..."

"He just needs time to get to know you."

"He didn't for you."

"I'm an alien."

"Yeah..." Little Dwicky sighed and poked at his noodles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dwicky smiled a bit sexily. "Want to do something?"

Little Dwicky looked up at him and grinned wide. "What did you have in mind?"

Dwicky chuckled and leaned in to murmur lewd things in his ear.

Little Dwicky's eyes widened and he giggled.

"So...?" he asked slowly, licking his neck.

He nodded wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dwicky grinned and picked him up, carrying him downstairs.

Little Dwicky eeped and giggled more as he was carried.

He nuzzled him and laid him on the bed, kissing him.

Little Dwicky smiled and kissed back.

He deepened the kiss, moaning.

Little Dwicky let out a soft moan of his own closing his eyes.

Dwicky slid his shirt up.

He leaned in and licked his chest.

Little Dwicky eeped and giggled.

He grinned and slipped the boy's pants down.

Little Dwicky blushed.

Dwicky kissed his hip, licking toward his length.

Little Dwicky gasped letting out another moan.

"Mmmm..." He pulled back a little, removing his clothes completely.

Little Dwicky blushed more waiting for Dwicky to do more.

He slipped off his own clothes.

Little Dwicky swallowed nervously.

"It's okay..." Dwicky whispered, stroking his length.

Little Dwicky whimpered suddenly remember how much he had gotten hurt.

"Dwicky..." He pulled back a little.

"I-it's okay." little Dwicky murmured.

"I won't hurt you..."

"I know..."

Dwicky kissed him gently an little Dwicky returned the kiss.

Dwicky kissed down his chest.

Little Dwicky smiled again.

He licked his length slowly.

Little Dwicky moaned closing his eyes once again.

Dwicky sucked lightly on the tip.

Little Dwicky groaned gripping the bed underneath him.

He grinned and sucked a little harder.

Little Dwicky moaned louder titling his head back.

He gripped his thighs.

Little Dwicky panted his hips jerking up.

Dwicky took him deeper.

"Ennn..." Little Dwicky moaned louder.

He slowly bobbed his head.

"Oohhh~" Little Dwicky arched his back his eyes closing tight.

Dwicky rubbed his hips, sucking gently.

Little Dwicky was panting heavily now feeling his climax start to build.

He took him deep and swallowed.

"Guh~" little Dwicky almost lost it right there.

He did it again, closing his eyes.

Little Dwicky groaned loudly as he climaxed in Dwicky's mouth.

He gagged just a little, swallowing and pulling back to catch his breath.

Little Dwicky panted weakly on the bed.

He moaned softly and licked his lips.

Little Dwicky looked up at him smiling, "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too..." Dwicky kissed his stomach.

Little Dwicky smiled and grabbed his arm tugging him closer to snuggle up with.

Dwicky smiled softly and nuzzled him.

Little Dwicky kissed him and sighed contently.

Dwicky closed his eyes, still smiling.

Little Dwicky nuzzled him and was soon dozing peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

_Well this chapter is LONG over due XD  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XIX_

Dib nuzzled the top of Ver's head, smiling.

Ver smiled back nervously.

"Trust me?"

He nodded. 'I always trust you Dib.'

"Good." He gave him a soft kiss. 'The other two left to go somewhere, so we should get some clothes for you.'

Ver nodded and blushed at himself.

'Even though you're cute without them.'

Ver giggled. "Suussh."

Dib kissed him again gently.

Ver kissed back happily.

"So cute."

Ver pouted and playfully flicked Dib's nose.

"Ow..." He faked hurt, pouting as well.

Ver giggled and hugged Dib patting him on the back. "Aww, okay Dib."

Dib laughed, nuzzling him.

Ver smiled. "Go now?"

Dib nodded and kissed him. 'Do you want the blanket again?'

Ver nodded. "Yes."

Dib pulled out the little blanket, wrapping his little alien in it gently.

Ver smiled purring softly.

He smiled and set him in the bag.

Ver curled up and made himself comfortable.

Dib zipped it up and slipped the backpack on, heading out the door.

Ver closed his eyes and fell asleep in the bag.

He walked to a clothing store, looking around for things that would possibly be small enough for Ver. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot. He sure as hell wasn't going to put him in a onesie.

Ver slept on unaware of the lack of choices.

Dib sighed and picked out a few soft pairs of dark shorts with elastic waistbands so they would fit, and then chose a couple shirts. He smiled when he found a dark blue toddler-sized sweater.

Ver groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

Dib froze up, glancing back at his bag a little worriedly. He shook his head and took his choices to the front counter.

Ver whined and his eyes opened wearily.

Dib paid for the clothes and rushed home before Ver could make too much noise.

Once home Ver popped his head out of the bag and whimpered.

Dib pulled him out carefully. "Are you okay...?"

Ver shook his head. "hurt."

"Where?"

"All." He whimpered not wanting to speak English at the moment as he balled up hugging his tummy and rubbing his head.

"Shh..." Dib laid him down on the bed, rubbing his lower back.

Ver whimpered and closed his eyes.

Dib looked worried. Ver was starting to get a fever.

Ver nuzzled against him feeling much too warm and wanting something cool on his head.

Dib kissed his cheek, going to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. He wrapped it in a little towel and went back to the room.

Ver was shivering on the bed feeling miserable.

Dib gently set the wrapped ice pack against his little forehead, stroking his cheek lightly with his free hand.

Ver sniffled and leaned in to the touch.

Dib rubbed his tummy carefully.

Ver closed his eyes and tried to rest but his head was killing him. "Enn... f-food?"

"Hungry?" he asked softly.

Ver shrugged and nodded a little.

Dib kissed his cheek. 'Wait here. I'll bring you food.'

Ver nodded and closed his eyes again wanting to relax but finding it hard to.

Dib left, coming back with a small bowl of oatmeal.

Ver looked up at it and his spooch twisted. He couldn't tell if he was sick or hungry.

'Let's try just a little.' Dib pulled him into his lap.

Ver nodded and snuggled up to Dib opening his mouth.

He fed him a little spoonful.

Ver chewed it and swallowed then whimpered a little.

Dib touched his cheek. "Ver...?"

Ver flinched and looked back up at Dib.

"Are you okay?" He bit his lip. 'How does your spooch feel? Better or worse?'

Ver nuzzled him and shook his head. "No."

He sighed softly, holding him. "More?" he asked.

Ver shook his head. "No..."

"Okay..." Dib kissed his forehead.

Ver nuzzled him hugging his spooch. "Hurt..."

Dib held him close. "I'm sorry..."

Ver whimpered. 'Something... wrong...'

'You might be getting sick...'

'Sick? I don't want to be sick.'

'I know... but I think that the sudden switch in environment and eating is making you sick... Your body's confused.'

Ver whimpered. "V-ver get better?"

Dib nodded. 'You should get better soon.'

Ver clung tightly to him. "No like sick."

"I know..." Dib nuzzled the little Irken. 'But I'm here to take care of you.'

'How long till I get better?'

'I don't know.'

Ver whimpered and nuzzled him again, opening his mouth for more food.

He fed him a small spoonful.

Ver chewed and swallowed it gingerly.

Dib kissed the side of his head.

Ver smiled sadly and closed his eyes again the throbbing pain so unbearable.

He started to rub his temples lightly.

Ver closed his eyes and sighed peacefully. "No stop."

Dib smiled and continued, happy that it was helping.

Ver soon fell asleep and was out for maybe an hour.

Dib just continued softly, kissing his antennae.

When Ver awoke he wasn't feeling much better. "ennn..."

"Ver..." He kissed his cheek. 'Any better?'

"No..." He shook his head.

He sighed and held him.

Ver whimpered and kept his eyes closed.

Dib stroked one antenna.

Ver whined and his body lurched a little. He quickly covered his mouth but it wasn't enough to stop him from throwing up.

Dib stared at the mess on the bed before picking Ver up and taking him to the bathroom in case he needed to vomit again.

Ver sniffled and hiccuped a little clinging to Dib. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay... Not your fault, Ver..." He rubbed his lower back.

Ver let out a small purr unable to keep the noise up.

"Love you, Ver..."

"L-love Dib..."


	20. Chapter 20

_oops forgot to update this again XD;  
_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Sakura3091 It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XX_

Dib ran the wrapped ice pak along Ver's little body, trying to cool him down.

Ver shivered at the cold but left it be.

He ran his warm hands across the new cold spots. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Ver nuzzled him and panted a little keeping his eyes closed.

Dib leaned down to lick his antenna, seeing if it helped at all.

Ver gasped and purred a little.

He licked more, holding his hand.

Ver whimpered and leaned more towards him.

Dib sucked gently, stroking his cheek.

Ver smiled a little moaning.

He wrote in the air. 'Does this help?'

Ver nodded. 'A little.'

'Want me to keep doing it?'

Ver nodded again. 'Please...'

Dib sucked gently still, his free hand petting the other.

Ver moaned a bit louder temporarily forgetting his pains.

Dib lightly pinched the base, just enough to stimulate.

Ver squeaked and clung to Dib.

Dib took his hand. 'Good?'

"Good~" Ver smiled a bit more purring louder.

Dib smiled and switched, mouth on the other now.

Ver wriggled and snuggled closer to Dib.

Dib sucked again, fingers teasing the other wet antenna.

Ver panted heavily twitching at odd intervals.

He let up a little, afraid of overwhelming him.

Ver caught his breath and he began to breath normally still moaning.

Dib let his lips slide down the tiny black length, focusing on the bases.

Ver groaned louder and suddenly spasmed in Dib's arms.

He pulled back a bit, worried.

Ver slowly stopped and relaxed completely panting heavily still.

"Ver...? Are you okay...?"

Ver sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. "Mmm..."

He stroked his cheek lightly.

Ver opened his eyes a little and smiled before yawning and curling up to fall asleep on top of Dib.

Dib smiled a little, relieved, and began rubbing his lower back.

Ver slept soundly not waking up for a long time.

Dib slowly dozed off as well.

QQQ

Little Dwicky smiled up at Dwicky giggling a little. "Think they'll like them?"

Dwicky glanced at some of the pink outfits the boy had chosen, chuckling. "Ver will probably appreciate clothes, though Dib might not approve of some of our color choices."

Little Dwicky pouted. "Why not? it's a cute color."

"Dib's more of a... darker-color person."

"pfft." Little Dwicky rolled his eyes. "So? We were shopping for Ver."

Dwicky chuckled and kissed the boy's forehead.

Little Dwicky smiled. "I bet he'll like them."

"And if he doesn't, it's better than no clothes." He smiled.

"Exactly!" Little Dwicky giggled opening the door.

"Dib? Ver?" He called, but didn't yell.

Dib sighed in his sleep but and opened his eyes a tiny bit. Ver however did not.

Dwicky peeked into the guest room. "Oh... Sorry, Dib... You were sleeping..."

Dib smiled a little and yawned. "It's okay.. I needed to wake up anyway."

Dwicky walked in, ruffling his hair. "How is the little guy doing?"

Dib stretched a little. "Well he was sick earlier.. but he seems okay now, I think the change was a little too drastic for him."

"I can imagine... How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

He chuckled. "Well... Me and Dwicky went shopping."

Dib's eyes widened. "Oh no. this can't be good."

Dwicky rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well... Dwicky picked out most of the colors..."

Dib groaned and held his hand out. "Lemme see the damage."

Dwicky handed over the large bag.

Dib took it and opened it flinching at the stuff within. "Pink.. it's all Pink... Ver IS male you know that right?"

He smiled a bit nervously. "I really liked pink when I was younger... besides, Zim wears pink..."

Dib's eyes widened and he glared at Dwicky. "Ver is NOT Zim."

Dwicky sighed. "I know... I'm sorry."

Dib sighed himself and set the bag aside to pull Ver up close. "No.. I shouldn't have yelled at you.. Ver isn't Zim.. But he is still Irken..."

"I just meant their uniform, Dib... I'm sorry I made you upset." He ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"I know.." Dib leaned into the touch closing his eyes.

He smiled a bit. "Have you two eaten?"

Dib shook his head. "Not really. He threw it up."

"Poor thing..."

Dib nodded deciding not to mention what he did after that. "Yeah.."

Dwicky smiled. "I'm glad he's feeling a bit better now, though."

Dib smiled and pet Ver gently. "Yeah.." he laughed. "You know.. I bought him clothes too."

"Oh? Did you two go out today as well?"

"Yeah.. Funny huh?" Dib smiled.

Dwicky chuckled and nodded.

Dib yawned again scooping up Ver so he didn't wake up. "So, food?"

"Yeah. What should we make for Ver? I don't think he'd like steak and potatoes."

Dib laughed "No, but I would." He looked down at Ver. "Hmmm... What would Ver like..."

"He'd probably like sweet rice..."

Dib grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I bet he'd love it."

"Do you think he'd like strawberries?"

Dib nodded. "Yes, he'd love them."

"Good, because I bought some."

Dib grinned wider having a thing for strawberries himself. "Really?"

"Mhmm. Enough for you too, don't worry." He kissed his forehead with a cheerful smile.

Dib smiled at the kiss having come to terms with the way he was. "Good. I wouldn't want to steal any from him."

"Go ahead and get him dressed. Me and Dwicky will start dinner."

Dib nodded. "Alright We'll meet you down there."

Dwicky stole a little kiss before heading downstairs.

Dib smiled sadly and sighed shaking his head. "Never gonna happen..." He turned his attention to Ver and shook him gently. "Hey~ Ver.. Time to eat."

Ver whined and opened his eyes a little. "Diiib~"

Dib was blushing and staring down the stairs.

"Dib?" Ver poked him confused. "Wrong?"

He blinked and looked back at Ver. "Huh...?"

Ver looked up at him confused. "Ver better."

Dib smiled and kissed him. 'I'm glad.'

Ver smiled. "You say Food?"

"Yes."

Ver chirped happily. Then he looked at Dib again. "stuff." he said pointing at himself.

Dib nodded. "Clothes," he clarified, writing it as well.

"Clooseth?"

"Clothes..." he said again, more clearly.

"Clothez." Ver grinned wide. "Where?" he looked around excited. 'I want to see what you got me.'

'Yeah, because there's no way you're wearing pink.' Dib sat the Irken on the bed, pulling out the bag he had gotten. Dib laid the clothes out, sorted by tops and bottoms.

Ver bounced up and down happily. "Oh Oh!" He jumped up and pointed at one. "That."

'That's just a shirt. You need one of these, too.' He pointed to the shorts.

Ver pouted and took the shirt slipping it on enjoying the dark colored stripes. He smiled then glanced at the shorts and took them putting them on as well. "How?" he grinned wide. 'What do you think?'

Dib grinned and picked him up, nuzzling him. "So cute."

Ver eeped and blushed looking away before nuzzling Dib happily.

"Love you."

Ver smiled. "Love Dib."

Dib kissed him softly.

Ver giggled and kissed back. "Food?"

He nodded, carrying him downstairs. Dwicky was stirring the rice and cooking the steak while the younger Dwicky worked on the potatoes.

Ver smiled at the smiled. "Mmmmm..." He started bouncing up and down trying to wiggle closer.

Dwicky set three plates of steak on the table after the potatoes were served as well.

Dib sat down with Ver in his lap.

Ver chirped happily reaching for the meat.

"No, Ver." Dib said with a smile.

Ver whined and tried to get the meat again.

"No," he said more firmly. 'Not for you.'

'Why not?' He pouted trying once again to get to it.

Dib held his hands. 'You can't eat that. It's bad for Irkens.'

'But I'm hungry...'

Dib shook his head.

Ver's eyes widened and he bit his lip and looked away he eyes watering up a little as his lip quivered. "Ver bad..."

"What? No..." He lifted his chin. "Ver..." 'You aren't in trouble...'

Ver sniffled and tears rolled down his cheeks. "N-no..."

"Hey now... No crying," Dwicky said kindly as he walked to the table. "Ver, this is for you."

Ver sniffled and looked up at the plate for a moment before turning away. He wasn't going to push anymore. He wasn't supposed to eat. he had been bad...

Dib held him close. "Ver good..." he whispered against his antennae. "Truth... Trust me..."

Ver sniffled and looked away again. "Bad..."

Dib discreetly licked one of his antennae.

Ver gasped and stopped crying eyes wide.

Dib sucked gently on the tip before hugging him. "Ver good."

Ver smiled sadly and nuzzled him. "Food?"

Dib nodded. "Food." He gave Ver a spoon.

Ver smiled and sat up to reach his plate getting a spoonful of rice.

There were bits of strawberry mixed in.

Ver took a bite and squealed jumped up and down.

Dib had to drop his silverware so that the knife wouldn't hit himself or Ver. "Hey. Calm." He smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Ver pouted a little and reached up for more.

He picked up the bowl, smiling and setting it in Ver's lap.

Ver squeaked happily and ate it quickly. Little Dwicky smiled. "I'm glad he likes it." It had actually been His idea for the sweet rice but Dwicky had suggested strawberries.

When everyone was done, Dwicky took a little cake out of the fridge. It was a white cake with white frosting, a layer of whipped cream and strawberries inside. There were strawberry halves in a circle on top, each cut into a little heart.

Ver's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight of it.

"We never really celebrated your escape, so I thought a cake would be nice." Dwicky smiled cheerfully. Dib blushed and smiled gratefully, translating for Ver in written Irken.

Ver grinned wide. "Thanks."

Dwicky chuckled and pat the Irken gently on the head. He cut the small cake into eight so that there could be some saved for later, setting four on little plates for them.

Ver giggled and took one giving it to Dib and glancing at Little Dwicky. He sighed and took a plate to him too. Then he took one for himself and dug in.

Dib chuckled and wiped a little frosting from Ver's cheek.

Ver blushed and nuzzled him. "Thank you."

Dib smiled and offered him one of the strawberry hearts off of his own cake.

Ver blushed and took it happily. "Mwicky?" he offered the heart to Dwicky not sure what to call him as both Dib and little Dwicky called him something different.

Dwicky blinked, then smiled, taking the strawberry heart and eating half, giving the other half to little Dwicky before petting Ver's head. "That was sweet. Thank you."

Ver chirped happily bouncing a little once again enjoying being sounded by people who wanted to give him things besides pain.

Dib nuzzled his little alien, relieved that he was so happy and comfortable despite the fact that his leg still wasn't complete.

Ver sighed and snuggled up to Dib in his lap. "Love Dib." He smiled happily and looked at Dwicky. "Dib... love Mwicky?"

Dwicky blinked. "What?"

Ver giggled as if he'd just told a dirty secret. Little Dwicky blushed and looked away. "I... I have to go to work..." he stood up and left the table.

"Dwicky..." Dwicky stood, following him.

Ver watched the two leave confused. "Why?"


	21. Chapter 21

_XD hehe CLIFF HANGER!_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Rhealm It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XXI_

Little Dwicky sniffled a little. He had gone to his bedroom having used work as just an excuse, knowing he didn't work today.

Dwicky walked in and closed the door behind him, pulling little Dwicky into his arms.

Little Dwicky sniffled and nuzzled into his chest. "I'm sorry... I knew he liked you... " he cried a little hugging him tightly. "A-and.. you like him... I-I'm not stupid.. you're with me because he didn't like you..."

Dwicky was quiet for a moment before cupping the boy's face in his hands. "Dwicky... It may have been like that... in the beginning... but... I love you. I'm so deeply in love with you that I could never, in a million years, pull myself out of it. I want to be with you. Only you..."

Little Dwicky sniffed and kissed him. "I-I know..." He nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"I'm sorry... that it started out that way... I'm so sorry..."

Little Dwicky nuzzled him. "It's not your fault... You met him first..."

Dwicky scooped him up into his arms. "I love you more than anything..." he whispered against his lips.

Little Dwicky kissed him. "I love you too..."

Dwicky kissed him again, deeply.

Little Dwicky closed his eyes and kissed back tugging Dwicky into the bed.

Dwicky followed, licking the boy's lips.

Little Dwicky moaned weakly. "Please Don't leave me..."

"I won't... I'll stay with you..."

"Always?"

He smiled softly and kissed down his neck. "Always..."

Little Dwicky smiled and moaned softly. _'I never want him to leave me...'_ "... What about the future?"

"The future...?"

"You're going to go back aren't you?"

"That... was the plan, but..."

"But?"

"But I can't take you with me..."

"Oh..." little Dwicky looked away sadly.

Dwicky sighed softly, touching his cheek. "...I can't leave you..."

Little Dwicky nodded. "I don't want you to leave..."

"I love you..." he whispered. "I won't leave you..."

Little Dwicky smiled sadly and nuzzled close to him. "I love you too..."

"Hey... why are you sad...?"

"I.. I don't know." he laughed a little tears still coming down his face.

"Dwicky..." he murmured, kissing the tears away.

Little Dwicky continued laughing and wrapped himself more around Dwicky. "I love you so much..."

He murred, holding him tight. "I love you, too... My beautiful Dwicky..."

Little Dwicky blushed and nuzzled him. "I'm not beautiful..."

"But you are..."

"No..." Little Dwicky shook his head.

Dwicky smiled and kissed him deeply.

Little Dwicky kissed back sighing.

"You're so adorable... My wonderful Dwicky..."

Little Dwicky blushed more and wrapped his arms tightly around Dwicky.

He held him tight.

Little Dwicky kissed him deeply. "If you copied me.. I must be amazing in the future." He smiled a little nuzzling him more.

He blushed. "Yes. You are."

Little Dwicky giggled. "SO modest?"

Dwicky laughed a little.

Little Dwicky sighed. "I love you so much..." He smiled and yawned. "I think I need to sleep..."

"Okay love. I'm going to go clean up from dinner, okay...?"

Little Dwicky yawned and nodded. "Will you come back when you're done?"

"Of course," he whispered, kissing his forehead. "Sleep."

Little Dwicky smiled and closed his eyes. "Night~" He soon fell asleep.

Dwicky pet his hair and walked back upstairs.

Upstairs in the kitchen, Dib sighed petting Ver gently. The little guy had fallen asleep soon after dinner and Dib hadn't wanted to move him.

Dwicky started picking up dishes when he entered the room. He smiled. "Ver seemed to very much love those strawberries."

Dib smiled. "Yeah," He pet Ver's head. "I liked them too..."

He started washing. "I'm glad."

Dib nodded. "So, how's he?"

"He's okay now... You should take Ver to bed. I... need to talk to you."

Dib nodded and carried Ver upstairs setting him gently in bed and pulling the covers up over him before returning to the kitchen.

Dwicky was sitting at the table.

Dib sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda have something to say too..."

He took a little breath. "I'm staying in the past." Dwicky turned to stare at Dib when he wasn't the only one to say those words.

Dib blushed and laughed a little. "You too?"

"Y-yeah... I can't leave him..."

Dib smiled. "I figured that...I can't leave Ver..."

Dwicky chuckled. "So I guess we're stuck here."

"Well.. it's not like we really know how to get back anyway."

"True... but... if we found a way..."

"I wouldn't take it."

"Me neither." He sighed softly. "...That's not the only thing I need to talk to you about, though."

"It's not?"

He shook his head.

Dib sighed and took a seat at the table. "What else is there then?"

Dwicky rubbed his face. "...Dib... I do love you... you know that. I just... I can't be with you. At all. Not like that. I can't leave Dwicky."

Dib was quiet. "I understand..."

He looked pained. "Dib..."

Dib looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry... it's my fault anyway.. I took to long to figure out how I felt..."

Dwicky stood, moving closer to hug him.

Dib nuzzled him sighing. "D-do you think... we could.. just once.."

Dwicky stroked his hair. "Hm...?"

Dib sighed. "Could we.. have real sex... before we go our separate ways? Just once..." he blushed deeply and looked away.

Dwicky lifted Dib's chin sadly, but he nodded just a little.

Dib smiled sadly and nuzzled him licking his cheek.

Dwicky closed his eyes briefly before taking his hand and leading him to a back room.

Dib smiled and followed determined to enjoy this.

Dwicky closed and locked the door and Dib sighed standing next to him.

Dwicky stroked his cheek before pulling away to undress.

Dib did the same, stripping down completely.

Dwicky pulled Dib down to the floor with him and laid over him, stroking Dib's length.

Dib gasped and instantly let out a small moan.

Dwicky continued, placing gentle kisses along his neck.

Dib reached up and slid his hands around Dwicky running his fingers though his hair and across his back.

"Mmm..." Dwicky pulled his hand away and licked his fingers, getting them wet.

Dib took Dwicky's hand away from him and put them into his own mouth sucking gently.

Dwicky smiled softly, licking his chest causing Dib to moan, sucking harder and making sure to get the fingers good and wet.

Dwicky pulled them gently away, petting his entrance. "Spread your legs..."

Dib did as he was told watching Dwicky through half lidded eyes.

He carefully slid one finger into him.

Dib gasped his body tensing.

He kissed him softly. "Are you okay...?"

Dib nodded and kissed back. "Yeah... Don't stop."

Dwicky moved his finger slowly, carefully adding a second.

Dib moaned louder arching his back.

"Shhh..." Dwicky spread his fingers slowly.

"Mmm.." Dib closed his eyes tightly letting Dwicky stretch him out.

He nibbled the boy's neck lightly, pulling his fingers out.

Dib moaned and kissed the side of his face digging his fingers into his hair more.

Dwicky moved away. "Are you ready...?" he whispered.

Dib nodded cracking his eyes open a little. "Yes..."

Dwicky positioned himself, pressing gently against his entrance.

Dib closed his eyes again relaxing so as to minimize any pain.

Dwicky pushed in slowly, panting a little.

Dib winced and dug his fingers into Dwicky's sides.

He forced deeper. "Nn..."

Dib yelped and threw his head back.

He slid out slowly before thrusting back in.

Dib groaned and relaxed a little.

Dwicky stroked Dib's length, moving deep within him.

Dib moaned loudly rocking his hips to meet Dwicky's thrusts.

"Shh..." He moaned softly, thrusting harder.

Dib smiled and did his best to quiet himself.

Dwicky squeezed his length and Dib Gasped thrusting up to him. He leaned in to lick his chest, thrusting harder.

Dib groaned and shifted trying to kiss Dwicky causing Dwicky to hit his pleasure spot.

Dwicky groaned as he slammed against it and Dib yelped his senses overflowing. He could no longer mind his volume and moaned louder.

Dwicky kissed him deeply to quiet him. This was so... he wanted to call it wrong, but...

Dib pressed back hard craving more. He groaned no thoughts in his head as he felt himself getting close.

Dwicky continued to kiss the boy. This was the first and last time they would have something like this.

Dib did his best not to climax, knowing once he did it would all be over and they could never do this again.

Dwicky drew it out as long as he could, but soon found himself holding on by a quickly fraying thread.

Dib was panting rapidly unable to keep holding it. With a sudden deep groan he finally came.

Dwicky came hard within him, shaking.

Dib was wheezing beneath him, his body shaking as well.

Dwicky kissed him gently, staying buried inside him.

Dib smiled at this and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his neck and panting heavily.

Dwicky closed his eyes. "Mm..."

Dib sighed contently not wanting to speak and ruin the short moment.

He pulled him closer, sliding out.

Dib sighed listening to the wet pop.

Dwicky nuzzled him.

Dib kissed his cheek. "I wish it didn't have to end..."

"...I know..." he whispered.

Dib nuzzled him and closed his eyes wanting to rest with him a little before he left.

_SMASH!_


	22. Chapter 22

_XD DAWWW~ poor Ver~! 3_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Rhealm It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XXII_

Dwicky stood quickly, pulling on his pants and shirt before throwing the door open.

Dib followed tugging his pants on and slipping his shirt over his head. "What was that?"

"I don't know! DWICKY!" he called, wanting to make sure he was safe. Dib's eyes widened, and he scrambled up the stairs. "Ver!"

"Hahahaha." A buff drone of a lab worker laughed as he clutched the small Ver in his hands. "Looks like we finally found you."

"Let him go!" Dib ran at him, furious.

"Woah!" The man lost his balance and dropped Ver who fell to the floor with a loud squeak.

Dib grabbed the Irken and held him close, running for the stairs.

"Grr, STOP THEM!" The grunt shouted and a two more of them came out of hiding one tackling Dib to the ground the other grabbing Ver roughly.

"NO! GET OFF! VER!"

Ver cried and tried to escape the strong grin. "Diib!"

He struggled, snarling and kicking and biting.

"Woah we got a fighter here." The grunt held Dib tighter and tied him up. "I think the professor will like to have a word with you."

Dib shook, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked helplessly at Ver.

Ver sniffled and tried to get free to no avail. "D-Dib..." The grunt holding him tightened his grip and Ver eeped feeling his small bones crack a little.

"Stay still Ver..." he choked out, trying not to cry.

Dwicky ran up the stairs. "What's going on?"

Thew grunts glared at Him. The one who Ver to begin with stepped forward. "We've been sent by Professor Membrane to retrieve his alien and the one responsible for it's escape." He glared at Dwicky. "Were you in on this?"

Dwicky stumbled a little, but shook his head, glancing at Dib.

Dib stared at him and nodded trying to assure him that was the right thing to say.

Dwicky looked away.

Dib glanced back at Ver as they were squeezed into submission before being carried out.

Dwicky shook, tears in his eyes.

Ver sniffled as he was carried back to the lab. Though once the building came into view he gasped and found it was very hard to breath. He was terrified.

Dib struggled again. "Let me go! Just... just let me hold him! He's scared!"

"Quiet you." The grunt shook Dib to try and shut him up.

"Please... p-please! I won't try to escape! Just... please let me carry him..."

"I said QUIET!"

Dib struggled more. "JUST LET ME HOLD HIM!"

The grunt by this point had had enough and beamed Dib in the back of the head causing him to pass out. "Good riddance."

When they got to the lab, an older teen was standing beside the professor, glaring at Dib's unconscious form.

"We found the alien Professor." The grunt holding Ver said offering him. "And the ruffian who stole it."

"So it was Junior. Figures," Simmons scoffed.

Membrane sighed. "To think I put so much trust on the boy." He glared at Dib. "No matter, lock him up."

"What would you like me to do with the specimen, professor?" Simmons asked, still glaring.

"I believe some tests are in order, to see if Junior caused any damage to our specimen."

"Agreed." Simmons stepped forward to take the alien.

Membrane smiled and patted Simmons on the shoulder. "At least I know I can always trust you Simmons."

Simmons smiled and nodded, cheeks slightly pink. "Always, professor."

Membrane smiled wide and had to force himself to let go of Simmons so they could get back to work.

Simmons took Ver in his arms and held him tight to keep him from struggling. "I'll wait for you in the examining room, sir."

Membrane nodded smiling. "I'll meet you there, I have to go get my wife from the door. She promised she would come in to see my work today."

He nodded. "I know how much it means to you. I'll be on my best behavior." He carried the alien into the other room.

Membrane sighed. If only he could have had Simmons instead. He did love his wife.. but she was so hard to please or get along with.

Simmons strapped the alien to the table.

Ver, upon feeling the all too familiar straps, cried out. His high pitched cries were loud enough to be heard in the other room waking Dib.

Dib jerked a little, eyes opening wide. He started to struggle. "Ver!"

"Oh boy he's waking up." One of the grunts snapped bringing attention to Dib.

"Please don't hurt him!"

"Shut up you!" The grunt prodded Dib angrily.

Dib sobbed and struggled. "Please...!" He shook. "Don't hurt him..."

The grunts growled but ignored him. Meanwhile Membrane had met up with his wife. "Hello Gaz, ready to see my alien?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, okay honey."

Membrane sighed and turned on his heel trying to stay optimistic. "Follow me."

She did so, brushing her purple bangs out of her eyes.

Membrane lead her down to the well protected lab where he kept Ver, passing the room Dib was locked up in at the same time.

Dib's eyes widened. "G... Gaz...?" Gaz glanced at the boy. "Excuse me?" She turned away and continued to follow Membrane.

The grunts guarding Dib shivered as soon as Gaz was past them. "Man, she's scary... I hate it when he brings her here."

"Wh-who was that...?"

"That was his wife Gaz." Another grunt said still shaking.

"W... wife..." Dib slumped. "Wh..." In the other room, Simmons was disinfecting surgical tools.

Membrane led Gaz into the room smiling wide. "Here it is Gaz."

Gaz frowned at the alien, moving closer to examine it. "Amazing..." She reached out to tug one antenna.

"Isn't it?" Membrane grinned wider thinking he had finally gotten to his wife.

"It's quite an impressive costume." She let go of the antenna.

"W-wha-" Membrane shook his head. "What do you mean costume?"

"You heard me, Membrane. Aliens don't exist. It's... sweet that you went to such lengths, but this is enough." Gaz went to undo the restraints.

"No!" membrane stepped forward to stop her. "You can't let it out! It's not a costume this is a real living breathing alien life form!"

"Just stop it! Why can't you do anything normal? Why can't you just study real science?"

"There is no need for real science when I can save the world like this!" he shouted at her angrily crossing his arms.

"Just take this damn costume off of him!" She yanked hard on one antenna, ripping it out.

Ver screamed his voice once again reaching Dib's ears.

Dib's chest tightened. "VER...!" Gaz went after the other, thinking that he was acting.

"No!" Membrane shouted knocking her away. "You'll damage the specimen!"

"Ugh!" Gaz shoved him away, ripping the restraints off and grabbing Ver. "And YOU! How could you encourage him?" She shook the little alien roughly.

Ver squealed crying louder. "S-stop! Stop! NOOO!" he sobbed struggling to get free. "Let go!"

"TAKE OFF THIS COSTUME!" She ripped out the other antenna.

Ver screamed causing everyone to flinch by the sheer volume of it, he himself unable to hear it as he had gone deaf with the removal of his antenna.

"LET HIM GO!" Dib tried desperately to get free. Gaz flinched, but shook him more. "Stop it!"

Ver lashed out at her scratching his claws into her arm and causing her to drop him. He hit the floor hard and gasped as Simmons reached for him.

Gaz growled and shot a glare at Membrane. Simmons slipped on some of the Irken's blood, the alien escaping his hands.

Ver ran the best he could out of the room stumbling excessively having lost his balance. "DIB? DIB?" He cried out unable to hear himself.

"Ver!" Dib tried again to get free.

Ver couldn't hear him but luckily fell over right in front of the bound Dib. He looked up and gasped seeing him. "DIB!"

Dib reached toward him desperately, but one of the grunts grabbed the alien.

Ver screamed again crying as he was jerked away from Dib. "NOOO!" he began thrashing about and managed to free his arms. He looked at Dib sadly.

Dib sobbed and still tried to reach him. "Ver...!" Gaz ran to the grunt, still furious.

Ver saw her and his self destruct became visible on his wrist. As Gaz opened her mouth he pressed the button.

Dib's eyes widened and tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched Ver's pak explode, metal shards flying like shrapnel. He screamed.

Suddenly everything went silent, the explosion the shouting the screaming as Ver and Gaz were torn to bits, all of the noise just faded away.


	23. Chapter 23

_XD feel better now?_

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Rhealm It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XXIII_

Dwicky ran faster. He had to help. He had to save Dib and Ver. Security stopped him when he tried to get into the lab.

"Let me through!" he shouted.

"No way, this is a restricted area!" One of the guards shouted at him.

Dwicky froze when he heard an explosion from down the hall.

"What the?" The guard turned to look giving Dwicky the opening he needed to rush past them. He slipped between them, running toward the explosion.

Sudden shouting and screams could be heard up ahead.

Dwicky ran to the door, eyes widening. Simmons was curled in a ball on the floor, screaming and clutching his leg, which was bleeding heavily.

Gaz laid in an unmoving, bloody heap, along with the guard.

"GAZ!" Membrane shouted staring at her eyes wide, he didn't have to move to know she was dead. Instead he stayed back and helped hold up Simmons who had been sliced through his leg with the shrapnel.

Simmons bit his lip hard, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry. Not in front of the professor. He had to be strong. The professor deserved the best. He trembled.

Dwicky leaned against the door frame for support before choking and running out of the lab.

"C-come on Simmons." Membrane stated trying to stay calm as he hoisted the older teen up off the floor. "L-let's get you fixed..."

"I-I... 'm s-sorry..." he managed to rasp, still shaking in pain.

"It's not your fault Simmons, I shouldn't have brought Gaz here..."

Simmons flinched when he tried to take a step, hissing in pain. His vision swam, and he started to feel short of breath.

Membrane's eyes widened and he pulled Simmons up into his arms and began carrying him to a different room in the lab to get him fixed up.

He squirmed weakly. "B... blood... c-coat..." he whimpered.

Membrane smiled sadly and gingerly kissed the top of his head. "It can be washed."

Simmons felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he stifled a sob.

Membrane held him close ignoring the rest of the panic around him as he carried Simmons to a surgical table.

"D... didn't want t... to be a b-burden..." he whispered shakily, still finding it hard to breathe normally.

"You were never a burden."

He smiled weakly, turning his head and coughing.

Membrane ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up a little with a smile.

Simmons let out a soft noise, relaxing and closing his eyes a little.

Membrane's eyes widened again and he rushed to the surgical table. "Come on Simmons don't give up that easily." he laid him down and grabbed a needle and thread along with some scissors which he used to cut his half shredded pants off.

QQQ

Simmons was numb. It was a nice change from the pain that he remembered being in, but... He wanted to sleep more. Reluctantly, he opened his dark blue eyes.

Membrane's head was resting next to his own and the man was sleeping lightly. He continued to sleep have exhausted himself trying to save Simmons.

"P..." He winced a little. "...professor...?" he asked quietly, voice hoarse.

Membranes eyes opened at the small sound and he quickly looked to Simmons. Seeing him awake he smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Numb..."

Membrane smiled and kissed him. "You lost a lot of blood, just rest."

"...y-your wife..."

Membrane was silent for a moment. "She died instantly."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Simmons." Membrane brushed his hair out of his face. "It was mine.."

Simmons sniffled and closed his eyes.

Membrane kissed him again and hugged him loosely. "It's okay Simmons.."

He tried to move closer, tired again.

"Don't strain yourself." Membrane pulled him closer taking a seat on the table to hold him.

Simmons stayed quiet, comfortable in Membrane's arms.

Membrane held Simmons close the rest of the night falling asleep with him in his arms.

QQQ

Dwicky slammed open the front door, running to the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet as he choked on sobs.

Little Dwicky's eyes snapped open as the racket upstairs finally woke him up. "M-Munchy?"

Dwicky vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach, and even then he continued to dry heave.

Little Dwicky followed the noise and rushed into the bathroom quickly. "Munchy! W-what's wrong?"

"D-dead..." he choked, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Dead?" Little Dwicky's eyes widened not sure if he wanted to know anymore. "W-who's dead?"

"D-Dib... V... Ver self-destructed..." He went into another fit of dry heaving, still crying.

"Little Dwicky froze. "W-what?" he shook his head it was just too surreal they had been eating lunch with them only half an hour ago. "T-that can't... they can't... "

"I-I saw it... o-oh god..."

Little Dwicky was shaking his eyes wide. He was finding it very hard to breathe. "T-hey.. no.. Y-you saw something else, you must have..."

Dwicky fell to his knees, panting and trying to calm down.

Little Dwicky collapsed next to him having hyperventilated and passed out.

"Dwicky...!" He moved closer, shaking him.

Little Dwicky breathed softly but didn't wake up.

"Sh-shit..." Dwicky flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth before picking little Dwicky up and carrying him downstairs carefully.

Little Dwicky slept though the rest of the night his nerves needing time to recharge and his mind needing time to comprehend what had happened.

Dwicky brushed his teeth and went up to sit in the guest room where Dib and Ver had been sleeping.

The room was still a mess from the earlier scuffle.

He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and started to fold Ver's little clothes.

A spilled paper bag caught his eye and he picked it up to see the pink clothes that he and Little Dwicky had bought. He laughed weakly and sadly, pulling them out and folding them as well. Tears made little dark spots on the pastel fabric.

Dwicky fixed the blanket, making sure not to disturb the clothes, and then started picking up Dib's dirty laundry. He trembled, hugging a shirt to his chest and crying again. He had just been with him. They had just made love. They were supposed to stay together! Dib was supposed to be here!

Little Dwicky groaned as he slowly awoke in his bed. He yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his brain taking a while to wake up and remind him of why he was back in his bed to begin with.

There was a soft thump from upstairs.

Little Dwicky's eyes widened. "Oh Munchy.." he hopped out of bed and rushed upstairs to check on him.

Dwicky had fallen to his knees, still hugging the shirt tightly to his chest.

Little Dwicky sighed and approached him carefully wrapping his arms around him. "I know he meant a lot..."

Dwicky sobbed and leaned into the boy, shaking.

Little Dwicky clung to him tightly. "I-it's okay Munchy... i-if you think about it.. he's not even born yet... y-you could probably stop him from coming back in time in the first place..."

He sniffled and looked up at him pathetically. "How...?"

Little Dwicky hugged him tightly. "How about this..."

QQQ

Dib was shaking, breathing quickly.

"Dib?" A strong gloved hand shook his shoulder. "Dib? What are you doing back here? Have you finally decided to study REAL Science?"

Dib jerked, scrambling away from the familiar voice.

Professor Membrane looked at Dib oddly. "Are you alright son?"

He looked around for Ver, choking as he remembered what had happened. Dib pushed himself to his feet and fled the lab.

"Dib?" Membrane watched him run away completely confused.

Dib stumbled and fell to his knees on the sidewalk, crying. "Ver..."

"What are you doing?" an annoyed voice asked him.

His head jerked up, and he saw his sister. ...No. It wasn't his sister. It was a clone. Just like him. A clone of... "G-Gaz..."

Gaz glared at him. "You're rolling around on the ground like an idiot."

Dib sniffled and stood, but he walked past her, brain overloaded. Everything he had known was wrong.

Gaz rolled her eyes and pulled out her GS-2 "Freak."

He needed to get back. Back to Ver. Back to... Dib shook his head. Dwicky was happy. He needed to worry about Ver. He could go back, right? He could go back to save him!

"EEEEEE!" A high pitched shout reached his ears along with a far off explosion.

"Zim." Dib ran toward his original nemesis' base.

"GIR! What have you done?" Zim shouted kicking Gir into the lawn and out of the house.

"I WAS PLAYIN WITH THE PIGGY!" Gir shouted squealing.

"ZIM!"

Zim froze. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. "Dib-thing?" he stared disbelievingly at Dib who was now standing outside the lawn. "W-wha- THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I SENT YOU BACK IN TIME!"

Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of an Irken. Even though he had been fighting Zim for years, he couldn't look at him now without seeing Ver.

Zim took a step back confused as he saw tears in Dib's eyes. "What happened to you?"

Dib bit his lip. "You have to send me back."

"Eh?" Zim glared seeing that Dib actually WANTED to go back. "Why would I do that?"

"I have to go back! Just do it!"

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU!"

"Please, Zim!"

"NO!" Zim slammed his door shut tight tired of talking to the stupid human.

Dib growled, running at the door and smashing it open.

"Eeyp!" Zim jumped in surprise at the sudden loss of a door and the intrusion of Dib. "GET OUT OF MY BASE!"

He shoved the Irken. "Send me back!"

"No!"

"Dammit, Zim! I don't have time to explain!"

"No you don't, now GET OUT of MY base!"

"No!" Dib ran toward the elevator.

"GAH GET OUT!" Zim shouted charging after Dib.

He hit the button on the lift.

Zim tackled him as he entered it sending the two of them sprawling to the lower floors.

Dib landed first, grunting in pain.

Zim landed on top of him and did his best to pin him down despite having the wind knocked out of him.

"Nngh..." Dib shoved him away, trying to get to the time machine.

Zim flinched as he hit the floor and growled. "Oh no you don't!" he got up quickly and charged after Dib tackling him to the ground again.

"DAMMIT, ZIM!" He kicked him away. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU!"

Dib shrugged him off again, hurriedly getting the machine set up.

Zim growled and charged at him again, his short legs not giving him as much speed as he would have liked and by the time he tackled Dib the machine was charged and as they fell to the ground it blasted them.

Dib hit the ground first, coughing as Zim fell on top of him. He shoved the Irken away and started running toward the lab.

Zim groaned and he stood up shakily not knowing what was going on. He saw Dib take off and not wanting to be stranded he rushed after him.

When they got to the lab, Dib flashed his clearance badge, still shoved in his pocket, and got in easily.

Zim followed acting like he was with him to get inside. "Where are we going human?"

"To save someone important to me, you idiot." Dib crouched behind the wall, flinching when he heard Ver's second scream.

Zim's antennas twitched. "Pleah figures, you and you're stupid human emotions."

Dib took a deep breath, the scream hurting him like a knife to the chest. Shaking a little, Dib waited until the little alien was captured again before running out and tackling the guard.

Zim ran out after him not knowing what else to do. Ver saw Dib and shouted reaching for him. Zim froze upon seeing the little Irken, his eyes wide.

The grunt fell, Ver being tossed to the floor roughly.

Ver cried out and tried to get to Dib. "Why are you saving an Irken?" Zim asked Dib confused then stared at Ver again. "You look familiar..."

Ver stared at Zim his eyes widening. "Brother!"

"Where do you think you're going?" A grunt shouted grabbing Zim by mistake and jerking him up.

Dib ran forward and picked Ver up, holding him tight.

Zim struggled trying to escape the grunts grip. "LET ME GO!"

Dib glanced at Zim and thought about saving him, but Gaz ran into the room and started yelling.

Ver reached out struggling to get out of Dib's grip. "Nooo! BAD!"

Zim heard Ver and looked behind him seeing Gaz reaching and grabbing his antennas and ripping hard. His eyes widened. Mechanically his hand moved to his self destruct the way he had been trained to do in the event of capture. "I don't want to die..." He pressed the button closing his eyes as his pak exploded.

"Z-" Dib held Ver tighter as they were thrown into nothing.

Ver clung tightly to Dib crying as all the noises faded away till his sobs were the only thing Dib could hear.

Dib tried to rub his back, never letting go.

Ver continued sobbing never wanting to let go of Dib. "T-they.. he...Zim..."

Dib stroked the back of his head, letting out a little cry when he was dumped onto his back on a hard floor. Hurriedly, Dib pulled off his jacket and bundled Ver up in it.

Ver cried pitifully, unable to understand or hear what was going on.

"Shhhh... Shh..." He tried to soothe the alien, but knew that he couldn't hear it. Dib stood and held him close, looking around.

Foot steps could be heard echoing off the walls as they approached.

Simmons entered the room, eyes narrowing. He adjusted his goggles on top of his head. "What are you doing here, Dib?"

Dib stared up at him eyes wide as he clutched Ver to his chest. "I-I.. I dropped something.. yeah and I came back to get it." he nodded.

Simmons frowned. "Well get out. This is no place for kids."

Dib nodded and continuing to hold Ver close he rushed out of the lab.

Simmons walked away, limping slightly.

Dib panted as he reached the main door to Membrane labs. Ver clung tightly to him shivering in his arms.

"It's okay..." he whispered shakily, leaving with him. Where would they go? Not to his own house... With his luck, his d... the professor would find him. No... there had to be somewhere else.

Ver sniffled and Dib could faintly hear him say Zim's name.

Dib stopped walking. Zim's base. His chest ached a little, but he headed in that direction.

Ver stayed relatively quiet though out the long walk.

Dib continued to pet his head, wincing at the sticky, half-dried blood. Zim would have cleaning supplies, right? He walked a little faster.

Ver was getting motion sickness from the rapid movement and his loss of balance. "Enn..." he whined clinging to Dib hoping everything would stop moving.

Dib slowed down. "I'm sorry... shit, I'm sorry..." He walked carefully the last block or so, keeping the alien steady.

Ver didn't acknowledge Dib, still being unable to hear him.

He sighed in relief when they reached the base, and he pushed open the door.

"MARY!" Gir shouted tacking Dib to the ground. "MARY! MASTER'S GONE!"

Dib held Ver protectively as his back hit the paved walkway. He gasped in pain, knowing his back was already bruised from his numerous falls.

Gir continued screaming and clung tightly to Dib's leg.

"G... nngh... Gir, shut up..."

Gir stopped shouting and stared at him for a moment. "... I"MMA GO MAKE BREAKFAST!" he jumped up and ran back inside.

Dib sighed and laid there for a minute, dizzy.

Ver nuzzled him and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Dib pushed himself up, one arm still secure around Ver. "Ugh..." He went inside and shut the door before looking for Gir. "Hey Gir...?"

"Yess~?" Gir asked popping his head back out of the kitchen.

"Gir, where does Z..." He swallowed. "Where does Zim keep the medical supplies?"

"Ohh they be down there." he pointed at the floor meaning in the lab.

"Can you show me?"

"OKAY!" Gir grinned and ran off to the kitchen toilet. "Follow me Mary!"

"Can't we take the fridge?"

"uhh... NO~ I like the flushy!" Gir cheered clapping his hands.

Dib sighed, but followed.

Gir squealed happily as he flushed them down the toilet.

Dib stumbled when he landed on his feet, looking around sadly.

Gir smiled up at him. "Healy stuff be down there" He smiled pointing down the hall.

"...Thanks..." Dib pat the robot on the head before walking to what looked like a little medical room.

Gir giggled at being pet and ran back upstairs to make food.

He carefully laid Ver on the table-bed, sighing. "...Computer?"

"Whaat?" The computer droned not really caring.

"This is Dib. I need your help."

"The computer sighed. "What now?"

"Zim... he's gone."

"Eh?" The computer scanned the room groaning when the scanner went over Ver. "What ever, he's right there."

"That's not..." Dib sighed. "Never mind. How do I clean his wounds without hurting him?"

"Use cleansing gel. The chalk is too rough for fresh wounds."

"Where's that?"

"The sink. That's all that comes out down here."

Dib nodded and took a soft cloth from the counter, turning on the sink.

The computer scanned Ver again pulling his stats onto a screen. "Wow.. What did you do to Zim?"

"I didn't do anything to him..."

"Uh huh.. then who did? ... And why does he seem younger?"

"One, because he's not Zim. And two, he's from the past." He turned the sink off and wrung out a little of the gel, moving to Ver's side. He gently started washing his face.

The computer scoffed. "Oh please, I can believe the past thing, but all his scans are the same as Zim."

Dib ignored the tone. "You'll see when he wakes up. This is Ver. He's nothing like Zim." He washed the blood away, carefully cleaning where Ver's antennae had been ripped out.

"What ever."

Ver squeaked at the light touches flinching a little.

"Shh..." He soothed, stroking his cheek.

Ver sniffled and leaned towards him needing comfort.

Dib pulled him into his arms, still washing him.

Ver nuzzled him whimpering at the left over pains.

Dib lifted his chin.

Ver looked up at him sadly.

'I've got you. You're safe,' he wrote, kissing his forehead.

Ver's lip quivered and him clung tightly to Dib. 'He's gone...'

'I know...'

'I thought I'd never see him again... and now he's gone... It wasn't even a minute...' He cried clinging tighter to Dib.

'Was Zim really your brother...?'

Ver nodded sadly. 'We were twins...'

'That explains why the computer thinks that you're Zim. We're at his base.'

'Base?' Ver looked around confused.

Dib nodded and held him closer. He started writing again. 'Zim was sent to Earth by the Tallest, and this is his base. We were thrown back into the future. To my time.'

Ver's eyes widened. 'He's an invader?'

Dib smiled weakly and nodded.

Ver sighed and hugged Dib more. 'I don't like Invaders...'

Dib stroked the back of his head.

Ver nuzzled him closing his eyes wanting to fall asleep again.

Dib kissed the side of his head. 'Ver, can you do something for me?'

Ver looked up at him. 'What?'

'Explain to the computer who you are. In Irken.'

Ver looked up and tried to speak his words ending up slurred. The computer was silent for a moment. "Yeah that's Zim."

Dib sighed. "Fine... whatever..."

Ver glanced at him not knowing what was being said.

He just shook his head, nuzzling the little alien.

Ver nuzzled back closing his eyes again. 'tired...'

'Go ahead and sleep.'

Ver smiled and yawned finally falling asleep in his arms.

"Zim has a bedroom, right, computer?"

"Hmm yeah, he never uses it though."

"Where is it?"

"Down the hall to the left."

Dib nodded and carried Ver to the large bedroom. "I guess this is where we're staying, Ver..." he whispered, laying him down.

Ver slept on never hearing Dib.

Dib pulled off his shoes and bloody shirt, climbing into bed beside him when he wore only his boxers.

Ver snuggled up to him and sighed continuing to sleep soundly.

Dib finally allowed himself to fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_XD the sad sad end of this sad sad tale~ Missed him by a mere week isn't that just their luck._

_BEWARE GAY STUFFS~! AND P0RNZ!_

_The first COMPLETED Fanfic RP between us XD_

_Full Circle is a semi-short fic written by myself and Rhealm It's actually complete! HOLY SHITE! XD_

_Summery: You're just going to have to read the damned thing, aren't you?_

_Invader Zim (c) - Jhonen Vasquez_

___Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

_Full Circle - Chapter XXIV_

Dib wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaning back a little to take a break from the flowers he'd been planting. He smiled over at Ver. The Irken had grown a bit in the last two years, and the similarities between him and Zim were becoming more apparent, but he didn't care. Ver was his. At the moment, his little alien was looking absolutely adorable hacking away at some dirt with his little shovel, little smudges of brown on his bare knees and green cheeks. They had decided on a wig and contacts that were similar to Zim's, but the wig was a little longer and the contacts were the same deep pink as his true eyes.

A sudden eep from Ver snapped Dib out of his day dream. "Dib, what's this?" He asked pointing to a small box half buried under the ground. "It's some kind of box..." Ver had also learned English over the two years, he had downloaded all of Zim's collected data into his pak, and Dib taught him everything else he needed to know.

"A box? In Zim's yard?" Dib stood and brushed himself off, walking to Ver's side and crouching. "So it is..." He gave Ver a smile. "Can you dig it out, love?"

Ver nodded grinning. "I'll try." He began hacking at the dirt around the box slowly freeing it from the ground.

Dib pulled it out, blowing some of the dirt off of it. "Huh..." He sat on the grass with it, motioning for Ver to sit next to him.

Ver sat beside him snuggling up and staring at the box. "It looks really old."

"Yeah... Wonder what's in it." He pulled off the bit of string that had held it closed, slowly opening the lid. Dib's eyes widened.

~Q~

_"Are you sure he'll find it...?" Dwicky asked with a sad little look as he continued to dig._

_Little Dwicky nodded. "You said he spent a lot of time here didn't you?"_

_"Well yeah, but..." He sighed softly. "Sorry. This is a really good idea."_

_Little Dwicky smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know it hurts..." he kissed him again. "Want me to dig some?"_

_"I've got it." Dwicky winced when he continued. "Ugh, I'm getting old..." he groaned._

_Little Dwicky giggled. "Not too old I hope. I want to keep you around for a while."_

_He scoffed playfully. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Did you put the wedding photos in there?"_

_Little Dwicky laughed and nodded rolling his eyes. "Yes I put the photos in there."_

_Dwicky smiled and pulled his partner closer, kissing him gently. "I love you."_

_Little Dwicky nuzzled him and kissed back. "I love you too, you big strong alien." He giggled after he said this having eventually learned who 'Munchy' really was._

_He chuckled and set the shovel aside. "Ready?"_

_"Yes~" little Dwicky wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head against his chest._

_Dwicky picked up the box, kissing little Dwicky's hair before setting the homemade time capsule into the hole. He pushed the dirt back on top with his hands, patting it down._

_"He's going to love it." Little Dwicky sat down next to Dwicky and pulled a small basket into his lap smiling at him. "I brought lunch." He grinned opening the basket and offering Dwicky a sandwich._

_He smiled and accepted it with a tender kiss to the young man's jaw. "Thank you."_

_Little Dwicky wrapped an arm around Dwicky's waist and pulled him to the ground to sit next to him holding close to him._

_"Mmm..." Dwicky let his head rest on the other's._

_Little Dwicky took a bite of his sandwich and looked up watching the clouds roll by over the small alley way._

_"...I'm happy."_

_"Good.. So am I..." He sighed and leaned against him. "It's a beautiful day today..."_

_"Mhm..." He ate a bit of his sandwich, holding little Dwicky's hand. "We should do something after this."_

_Little Dwicky grinned. "like what?"_

_He smiled. "We could go to the park... but we do that often. We should go to the beach."_

_Little Dwicky's grin widened. "We should.. I've never been to the beach before..."_

_Dwicky chuckled. "Yeah... Me neither."_

_"I figured that." Little Dwicky laughed. "We can make a big trip of it."_

_Dwicky nodded. "We could even stay there for a long while... I don't really want to interfere with Zim and Dib's lives once they begin together."_

_Little Dwicky nodded. "Yeah... Plus if Dib met you, or I guess me... He would end up back in time again..."_

_"Yeah... best to leave them alone." He sighed softly, but smiled. "You're enough to make me happy."_

_Little Dwicky smiled and nuzzled him. "I better be. Other wise the whole marriage would have been pointless."_

_Dwicky laughed. "Am I enough for you, dear?"_

_"Oh you're more then enough Honey."_

_"Good." He kissed him gently._

_Little Dwicky kissed back deepening the kiss._

_Dwicky moaned and pulled him closer._

_Little Dwicky didn't resist pressing hard against him almost knocking Dwicky over._

_He chuckled against his lips, running a hand through his hair._

_Little Dwicky giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Dwicky._

_"You're so wonderful."_

_Little Dwicky smiled. "Not as wonderful as you are.. I love you so much..."_

_"As I love you." He kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's go, shall we?"_

_"Yes." Little Dwicky smiled and stood up helping Dwicky up off the ground._

~Q~

Dib felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at the contents of the box.

Ver flipped though some photos that had been placed on top. "Why's Dwicky in a dress?"

"Th... they got married..." He smiled weakly and picked up a few of the photos.

"Oh.." Ver handed Dib the photos and leaned against him watching as he went through the boxes contents.

Dib didn't feel the tears on his cheeks as he picked up two diaries. One was a deep red, and the other was pink and looked like it belonged to a girl. It was easy to tell which was the younger Dwicky's.

Ver watched Dib open the books and skim through them smiling at odd intervals, tears streaming down his face. "You gonna be okay Dib?" he asked nuzzling him.

"Y-yeah..." He set the books back inside and held him close.

Ver nuzzled Dib and hugged him back. "Can I see what's inside?" he asked peeking further into the box.

"Of course." Dib shifted the alien so he could see.

Ver smiled and sat in Dib's lap to dig into the box. He flipped through news paper clipping and small knickknacks, a few of the clothes they had bought him before he came to the future, then he found something else. "What's this Dib?" Ver asked pulling up a small note addressed to Dib himself.

"Hm...?" He took the note, unfolding it. "It's from Dwicky..."

"What's it say?"

Dib covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

Ver looked up at him worried, "What's it say?"

"Th... they thought that we'd died..."

Ver's antennas shot up knocking his wig off kilter. "T-they did?"

Dib nodded, trying not to cry. "Dwicky wrote this to warn me not to go into the past... Shit, he thought it was you..."

Ver's antennas drooped. "It kind of was..." he sighed and nuzzled Dib trying not to dwell on it.

"It's okay..." Dib rubbed his back, beneath the little pak. "They lived a happy life together."

Ver nodded snuggling up to him. "I wonder if they're still alive..."

"I hope so... I want them to know we're okay..."

Ver smiled and nodded. Then his eyes widened and he sighed. "What if they don't care?"

"Why wouldn't they care...? Dwicky really liked you..."

"I know... But they've moved on.."

"That doesn't mean that they wouldn't be happy to see us."

Ver shrugged. "I guess so..."

Dib sighed softly and kissed him, fixing his wig.

Ver nuzzled him purring and licking his cheek. "Love you~"

"I love you, too, you adorable thing."

Ver giggled and hugged Dib tightly.

"Let's finish up out here and I'll make sandwiches."

"Okay!" Ver cheered and kissed him before returning to his digging.

He chuckled and closed the box, going back to the flowers.

QQQ

Little Dwicky sighed sadly as he made his way down the street. He had taken this route many times before with Dwicky. But this time it was different... This time he was alone. He sighed again and tried not to cry, he had done that enough for one day. Instead he set his sights on the glowing green house he had seen so many times before. Standing at the fence in front of it he stared and wondered about the thing living there and the boy he had once known, who just might be fighting the alien now.

Dib laughed as he licked a bit of strawberry ice cream from Ver's cheek. "You're such a messy eater."

Ver squeaked and blushed pouting at him. "Like you're any better."

He chuckled and kissed him.

Ver smiled and kissed back taking the opportunity and wipe some of the ice cream on his nose.

Dib rubbed at his nose and grinned.

Ver giggled till he saw movement out the window. he gasped and his eyes widened. "Dib.. Dib there's someone outside..."

Dib frowned and grabbed Ver's wig, putting it carefully on the Irken and handing him his contacts.

Ver put them on quickly worried about who would be stalking around their house.

"Stay there, Ver." Dib went to the front door, metal pole in hand.

Ver tried to do as he was told, but his curiosity got the better of him and he crept after Dib.

Dib opened the door, ready to attack.

Little Dwicky sighed as he started staring at the sky remembering the good times, he never noticed when Dib came out of the house.

"Who are you?" Dib shouted, pole at the ready.

Little Dwicky jumped and he gasped as his eyes met Dib's. "D-dib..."

"D-Dwicky...?"

Little Dwicky froze. "How do you know me?" It didn't make any sense, he and Dwicky had never actually interacted with Dib.

"Oh god..." He dropped the pole and ran over to him, hugging him tight.

Little Dwicky was shocked at this but patted his back anyway. Ver peeked out the door and gasped. "IT'S THAT ANNOYING SQUEAKER!"

Dib grinned and turned to Ver. "Yeah." He smiled back up at Dwicky. "Holy shit, you're tall..."

"En?" Little Dwicky continued staring at the two of them completely lost.

"Come on." He started dragging Dwicky inside, looking around. "Where's the older one?"

Little Dwicky froze again his heart clenching and his eyes watering up.

"Wh... what...? What's wrong?"

Little Dwicky couldn't stop himself and he fell to his knees crying and holding tightly to Dib. "H-he died..."

Dib was silent, staring at him. The words hadn't quite registered. "...what...?"

Little Dwicky wiped at his eyes unable to stop himself from crying. "I-I don't know how you know about us Dib.. we never said anything to you or Zim... " he shook his head and looked at him again. "Dwicky died..."

Dib bit his lip, shaking his head. "Zim's gone... He replaced Ver and we escaped..." He shook his head more. "No! He can't be dead!"

Little Dwicky nodded. "But he is... h-he died last week.. went in his sleep..."

Dib's eyes began watering up and he was soon crying.

Little Dwicky pulled him into a tight hug and cried with him. Ver watched from the door his own eyes watering up.

Dib pulled away a little and held his arms open for Ver as he sobbed, needing the little alien.

Ver rushed to him hugging him tightly and burying his face in his chest.

Dib shook, holding him close as he leaned against little Dwicky.

Little Dwicky sniffled and slowly started stopping his tears. "T-the funeral was yesterday..." He nodded doing his best not to let his voice quiver. "I-if you want.. we could go visit him tomorrow..."

Dib nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Little Dwicky smiled and continued hugged Dib. "Did you find our box?"

"We did." He smiled weakly, nuzzling Ver.

Ver smiled weakly and stayed clinging to Dib. "You don't squeak any more..."

"He sounds like the other one did when I met him."

Little Dwicky blushed. "W-well.. thanks..." he took it as a compliment considering how much he had enjoyed listening to Dwicky.

Dib smiled a bit, kissing Ver's cheek. "Do you want to come in, Dwicky? We've got ice cream and cake."

Little Dwicky smiled still sad, but nodded. "I'd like that..."

_The End._


End file.
